


It Was Just A Job

by Marigold77



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First time with the omegaverse, M/M, Maid Peter, Omega Peter, Other, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Protective Peter, Protective Wade Wilson, This may or may not get painful, slow burn?, stay with me here, wade is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold77/pseuds/Marigold77
Summary: Peter Parker is not your everyday college student. He's a superhero for one, and an omega superhero at that. Something that he finds is not too common. Regardless of his second gender, Peter has always made it his duty to help others, whatever the cost. Whether that be jumping into a burning building, or working as a maid for his friend's client.Peter finds that his hero and civilian life is quickly turned upside down as old flames come back to haunt him and new possibilities arise. And with a new anti-hero in town, Peter isn't sure just how much he can take. But he knows that he must give everything he's got.





	1. The New Client

What could he say? New York was tough. It’s a city that can eat you up and spit you out to go running back to mommy. Or it could kill you. There is the possibility that you could prosper, but Peter doubted that would ever happen for him. It rarely did for college students anywhere in the world, much less the big apple. No, this city demands as much as it gives, sometimes more, as Peter has learned the hard way. If you want a roof over your head, it demands the work of two men from a single man. If you want food, make it three. If you want an education, no worries, the city will give you plenty of late-night dinners to spend the night awake at a laptop typing away until the sun shines on your blood shot eyes. Sadly for Peter, he needs all three. He needs a home, food, and a decent education at a decent and local university. Therefore, he must give the city everything he has. His mind, his body, and even his soul; nothing he is, is truly his.

To pay his dues to the city he loves, he works hard. He studies every millisecond he can get, he fixes things for his neighbors for a small fee, he sells photographs of the beloved and hated Spiderman to The Daily Bugle, crime fights as said vigilante, and as of recently−works as a maid. It wasn’t exactly something he had been too keen on, as he knew just how it would look. An omega twink like him cleaning floors on his hands and knees? No thank you. But, his friend MJ assured him that it was nothing like the telenovelas his aunt watches, or the pornos he’s pleasured in before. Instead, it’s a job like any other, and it must be done, therefore there’s a supply in demand, which is hard to find in this city. So, when MJ offered him a job with her current cleaning company, he accepted.

In the beginning it was strange and new. He had a lot of concerns and worries, like if he would have to wear some sleezy French maid outfit, but to his surprise it was far less glamorous. He simply had to wear some form of khakis and a polo. Completely professional. He could work with that. He also learned that while yes, there were some creepers out there, he could usually dismiss them and then tell his boss and not return to that house again. But for the most part, his clients were all professional, and usually, disinterested in him. Which he can also work with.

Even with his newfound respect for maids, Peter still keeps his job on the down low. Besides his best friend MJ, and his great aunt May, no one knows about his little secret. It’s not that he would lie to someone about it, he simply doesn’t care enough to mention it to people. He’s never really had a problem with keeping secrets in the past, so this is no different. If he can keep the fact that he’s Spiderman from people, then how can this be any harder?

What is hard about being a secret maid though, is the lack of clientele. Sure, his company will send him places here and there, but he’s yet to find a regular client that wants him coming back time after time. He can see why none of his previous clients may not want to keep him around, he’s not oblivious. First, who wants a male maid over a female maid, even if he is an omega? Second, he’s sometimes late or has to leave early, and is almost always covered in some new cut or bruise. And no one who has the money to hire a maid wants to deal with something like that.

So, as Peter takes a seat at his and MJ’s usual table at their usual bar, he can only hope that this, “totally perfect client,” she’s going to give him will actually want to keep him around.

“Peter, hey,” A familiar omega says as she slides into the seat next to him.

Peter takes a quick moment to breath in her oh so familiar and comforting scent; it’s sweet, like lavender, but tinged with the bitterness of black coffee. “Hey MJ,” He responds, smiling at the dazzling sight of her. She is after all-beautiful-and as usual, energetic to the brim, something he finds absolutely contagious.

“How have you been?” She asks. “It seems like it’s been ages.”

“More like two weeks,” Peter chuckles. “But I see your point. I guess I’ve just been busy lately.”

“Shocker,” MJ snorts, causing Peter to laugh again. “Now, since you’re so busy I’ll cut right to the chase. There’s this client of mine, and he’s great he really is, probably, but I just don’t have the time, and it’d really be awesome if you could take him.”

“Wait, what do you mean probably?” He asks, scrunching his bushy eyebrows.

“Well, I mean I’ve never met him, I’ve only ever read his profile,” She admits.

“Jesus MJ, I could have done that,” Peter exclaims, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well wait now!” She says, lightly smacking his waving hand. “Gwen told me that her friend worked for him before she moved away and that he was great. Kept her busy, didn’t waste her time, was polite, and payed unbelievably well.”

“So I’m banking my livelihood on some company gossip?” Peter asks, ruffling his hair till it stands straight up, an old habit he had picked up in high school.

“It’s better than nothing Pete,” She sighs. “You can take it or leave it, but I would really appreciate it if you could at least cover the shift for me tonight.”

Peter takes a long look at his childhood friend. She has bags under her eyes and the creases on her forehead seem deeper than ever. Her shirt has a rather large coffee stain on it, and her coat has small rips from being so worn. His inner omega wants to scream just at the sight of his distressed sister. How could he possibly deny his equally starving friend?

“Alright, what’s the address?” He sighs as he allows a small smile to grace his lips.

“Oh thank you Pete! Thank you thank you!” She squeals. “I’ll text you the address, be there at six sharp okay? And please take a taxi home, it’s a long walk.”

“Okay mom,” He mocks, causing her to roll her eyes as she hops out of the chair.

“Love you Pete, I owe you,” She says, smiling as she gives him a long hug, her arms warp around him completely and she gently stokes the back of his head with her hand, causing him to push his head against her palm and breath in her scent.

“Yeah yeah, now get out of here you slacker,” He says, hugging her back tightly one final time before sending her on her way. She needs this, a night to simply study and maybe catch up on her sleep. He pushes away that part of his mind that screams that he needs the same thing, not to mention that he’s supposed to patrol tonight. All well, to late now, he supposes.

                  ************

Peter arrives at the client’s house at 5:55, dressed in his usual tan khakis and blue polo shirt. The house is in a rather nice neighborhood, nothing too crazy like gold fountains, but rather a nice row of town houses and a swing set in the front yard. He’s quite a ways from his own crummy and dark apartment now, and he can feel it in his bones. Almost shakily, as he always is with a new client, he rings the doorbell and firmly clutches his bin of supplies in his other hand. He takes the moment to breath in, and isn’t surprised when his inner omega cringes at the scent of alpha invading his nostrils. There’s more though, also the smell of something fresh, almost innocent, like a child. So, his alpha employer has a child in the house as well. No scent of any omega though, or even a beta for that matter. How odd.

From the other side of the door he hears an array of noises: what sounds like a child yelling, some loud thumps, a squeaky toy, a small crash, a trumpet? And then finally, the sound of multiple locks turning until the door is finally opened.

As the door creaks open Peter does his best to stand his ground and look polite but also uninterested at the man who throws the door open.

“Holy who in the hell are you gorgeous?” The man says, the lamp from behind him casting a glare that doesn’t let Peter see him entirely. All Peter can decipher is that the man is large, incredibly so.

“I’m Peter sir, I’m with the cleaning service,” He responds, trying to keep things as professional as possible.

“I thought I was getting someone named after pot this time?” The man asks with a strangely high voice, while stepping back into the house and holding the door open for Peter to follow him.

“You were sir, MJ, but she couldn’t make it tonight, so she sent me. I hope that’s not an issue sir,” He says, knowing full well how many, alphas especially, tend to prefer female maids, whether for creepy reasons or just out of habit.

“No no, that’s fine it doesn’t make a difference to me,” The man says, leading him down the hallway. Peter takes the moment to examine his backside in the light. The man wears a long yellow sweater that goes all the way to his wrists, and dark gray sweatpants that seem to almost hang down his large hips. The man also wears a baseball cap that he’s pretty sure has the Captain America symbol stretching across it. “So this is the living room,” The man says, stepping through the doorway and into a decently sized room that has a large recliner, a simple gray couch, some kids toys littering the floor, a large TV on a desk, and some strange my little pony paintings hanging on the wall.

“Looks nice,” Peter says as he takes it all in and finally turns to see his boss, who is not what he expected. His face is structured beautifully and he has the bluest and largest of eyes, and all on his skin are violent scars of all shapes, sizes, and depths. Peter can also see through the sweater that the man is in great physical shape, with bulky forearms that lead down to scarred hands that are crossed uncomfortably across his chest. Peter has to work hard to keep his omega in check just at the sight of the man.

“Sorry if the whole face thing took you off guard there,” The man says almost gruffly and lightly at the same time, snapping Peter out of his trance.

“What do you mean?” Peter asks, unsure of what he was talking about.

“Okay then,” The man chuckles uncomfortably, “I guess that’s alright then, you don’t seem afraid.”

“Afraid sir?” Peter questions, only now wondering if he should be afraid, something he normally isn’t due to his spider sense and his ever present super strength.

“Yeah, you don’t smell like fear, in fact you smell almost calm,” The man says, taking a step closer to Peter, who doesn’t move an inch, even as his omega preens at what it is interpreting as praise from the new alpha.

“I don’t have any reason to be afraid, do I sir?” Peter asks, swallowing thickly as the imposing figure towers over him.

“Sure don’t,” The man says, suddenly jumping back and heading out the door they had entered from.

Peter blinks once, and let’s out a heavy breath, before shuffling along to follow the confusing alpha. How can someone be so intimidating and so aloof at the same time?

“So this is the kitchen,” The man says, stepping into a dimly lit and rather small kitchen. Pots lay dirty in the sink and the trash seems to be over flowing. Typical. Something less typical though, is the small girl currently seated at the table and cutting what appears to be raw beef with a rather sharp looking knife. Peter stares at the young girl, and then back at his client. The man simply smiles at the girl for a moment, before he feels Peter pointedly staring at him.

“Oh, yes, Peter this is my daughter Eleanor. Ellie this is the new house keeper Peter. Why don’t you put the knife down and come say hi,” The man says brightly, his eyes nearly gleaming as they watch his daughter.

Quickly, the girl stabs the knife down into the wooden cutting board before hopping down from her chair and skipping over to him. “Hi, I’m Ellie,” She says while sticking her small meat covered hand out.

“Hi there Ellie, I’m Peter,” He says, taking her small hand in his and giving her, a surprisingly firm, shake.

“OOooo you’re strong for a small man,” She says in awe, causing Peter to cough a shocked laugh that he seems to strangle on.

“Ellie! What did we say about judging people?” The man says, shaking his head.

“But he is! I felt it in his hand!” She says, not backing down from her very observant statement.

“Sweetheart,” The man says, raising one of his nonexistent eyebrows at her.

“Fine, I’m sorry Mr. Peter. I didn’t mean to call you out like that,” She says, staring at her light pink barbie shoes.

Peter coughs into his hand one last time, a smile threatening to reach his eyes. “That’s alright Ellie,” He says, standing straight up once again. Looking over, he sees his employer eyeing him strangely.

“Come on Peter, I’ll show you the rest of the house,” He says. “and Ellie you be careful with that.”

“Okay Daddy,” She says, jumping back into her chair to cut her meat for what Peter can only hope is for dinner.

For the next few minutes Peter’s employer spent the time showing him around the house, only really talking about each room. It was only when they reached a room that resembled a little office that his employer closed the door behind them and his demeanor shifted.

“So,” He says. “What are the days you can work?”

Peter scrunches his eyebrows. “Well what days would you want a service to come?”

The man snorts, causing Peter to roll his eyes. “Sorry yeah, how bout Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Just for a few hours each time. We could start tomorrow since I get it's already kind of late for any work,” He says, hardly even looking at Peter but instead at a paper on his desk that appears to be a drawing done in crayon.

Peter bites his lip. He doesn’t really know how to tell the man that he hasn’t officially taken this job from MJ. But this could also be his big break, a regular job with set hours each week, and both him and Ellie seem normal enough. So why not?

“I can do after four on those days,” Peter finally says.

“Great!” The man says, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes that seem to sparkle. “Can you start tomorrow then?”

“Uh, yes I can sir,” Peter says.

“Great, I’ll have to leave you a key somewhere. Ellie will still be at daycare and I won’t get her until around five-thirty, six,” The man says.

“Alright sir,” Peter says, almost intimidated by the idea of being alone in someone else’s home.

“Great, and sweetie as much as I do absolutely adore you calling me sir, you can call me Wade if you’d like,” He says, walking closer to Peter and sticking his hand out.

“Alright then Wade,” He says, smiling as he reaches out and shakes the man’s hand. Just like with the girl, the man has a strong grip that Peter matches on reflex.

“Huh, Ellie was right, you are strong,” Wade says, cocking his head to one side and not dropping Peter’s hand.

“Uh, I don’t know about all that, it’s just a handshake,” Peter says, blushing even though he knows he should be concerned with how perceptive this family is.

“Awe, look at you, blushing all because of me,” Wade sings, still keeping his grip on Peter’s hand.

“Confident, aren’t we?” Peter says, raising an eyebrow.

“Ooo you’re sassy, I can tell,” Wade giggles, confusing Peter yet again. How can such a large Alpha have the personality of a ten year old girl?

“And you’re still holding my hand,” Peter says, the smell of Wade’s alpha finally hitting his nose and drowning all of his other senses. It’s sweet, but not overwhelmingly so like MJ’s can be, but yet it’s strong with a metallic sense and something Peter can’t quite detect.

“Only cause you’re still gripping me,” Wade smirks, looking down at their hands.

Peter hums in response before loosening his grip and taking a small step back. Perhaps being this close to a new alpha is affecting him after all.

“Sorry, if I’m overwhelming you,” Wade says, still not moving from his spot.

“An alpha apologizing for affecting an omega? You are a strange one sir,” Peter says, holding out the s, purposefully using the word to his advantage.

“I like to think I’m just unique,” Wade says, batting his eyelashes, causing Peter to snort.

“More like special,” Peter counters, giving him a cheeky grin.

“You’re going to be fun,” Wade says, his entire face broken out in a large grin.

“Have to keep things interesting somehow,” Peter says, giving his employer a playful wink.

“Well me oh my, I do declare Mr, uh well, Mr?” He asks.

“Parker, Peter Parker sir,” He says, looking down at the floor because goddammit once again he just called Wade sir.

“Alright then, Mr. Parker I do declare we are going to have a great partnership,” Wade says as he leads Peter back to the door of the office. Peter follows behind, still wondering why he seems to like this strange man so much. Maybe it’s because he has yet to make an oppressive remark about omegas, or him being such a twink, or maybe it’s because he just seems easy going.

As Peter and Wade head down the hallway to the front door Peter hears the TV from the kitchen quietly playing: _“As you can see Bob the entire building is on fire, and police have confirmed that there are still residents trapped inside on the top floors. Firemen are trying to contain the blaze and reach those people, but it is not looking good.”_

“What?” Peter says, stepping into the kitchen even as Wade walks past him. He spies the TV in the corner and sees what appears to be an apartment complex completely engulfed in flames. A building he’s seen many times before that’s not too far from his own home. It had been low income and almost run down, the idea of a fire starting there doesn’t surprise him, but that fact that people are still trapped inside gets his blood pumping.

“Everything alright?” Wade asks, stepping behind Peter and looking over him at the TV. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbles, his blood racing in his veins and adrenaline beginning to course through his system.

“I’m sorry Wade but I have to be going now. That building isn’t too far from my own apartment,” Peter says, already turning to head to the front door. “It was nice meeting you Ellie,” He says as he pauses in the kitchen doorway.

“You too Mr,” She says, hardly looking up from where she now colors what appears to be a Wolverine coloring book, the meat from earlier forgotten on the counter.

Peter smiles at her, his omega wanting to reach out and comfort the strange girl, but he pushes that away and turns to head to the front door, Wade following behind.

“Are you worried about your apartment catching too?” Wade asks.

“Uh, not really, but you never know. If one thing goes wrong here it seems like everything else does too,” Peter says, already hearing how lame of an excuse that is.

“I suppose that’s true,” Wade chuckles, placing a gently hand on Peters lower back as he reaches his other arm past him to undo all seven of the doors over sized locks.

Peter freezes, and then immediately relaxes into Wade’s touch, his omega sensing the comfort that all alphas yearn to give to omegas. Peter’s guessing Wade can tell what is happening. But what is happening to him? The only alpha he’s ever acted like this with was Harry.

“You’re too tense little omega,” Wade says, his voice low and calming.

“Hmm, welcome to my life,” Peter says, giving Wade a small smile.

Wade hums low in his throat, somehow causing Peter to become even more relaxed. Then, Wade opens the door and Peter shakes his head clear. “I’ll see you tomorrow then sir,” he says, stepping onto the front porch.

Wade nods and slowly brings his arm down to his side. “I’ll leave a key for you under this pot,” he says, patting a large flower pot that sits on the porch. Peter nods in confirmation. “also, this is for your time,” Wade says, taking a wad of bills out of his pocket and pressing it into Peter’s palm.

Peter blinks at the bills in his hand, and then looks back. “Wade I didn’t even do any work tonight,” He says.

“It’s for your time, and you’re taking it,” Wade says, leaving no room for argument.

“Well, thank you then,” Peter says as he pushes the wad into his front pocket before heading down the path to the sidewalk.

“Hey Parker,” He hears the alpha call from the front door. “You stay safe out there, things can get kinda crazy in this city at night.”

Peter grins from ear to ear, causing his darkened eyes to gleam. “Oh believe me, I am well aware of that,” He says. “Have a lovely night sir.”

Wade laughs loudly and calls after Peter, “You too sweet cheeks!”

Peter feels his ears burn as he continues to walk down the sidewalk. Normally he wouldn’t stand for a remark like that, but for some reason he’ll allow it for this alpha. Just this alpha.

Now, time to get his omega ass in gear and help with a burning building.

 

 

 

 


	2. The New Mercenary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, so the support I've received for this story so far is incredible. Thank you so much to everyone who has commented or left kudos or read or bookmarked or anything. I hope you all enjoy this chapter even more than the last, it's pretty different.

“What do you mean you don’t want to go with me?” MJ asks, her voice full of pointed betrayal.

“It’s just not my kind of thing, you know,” Peter says, lifting his mask up over his mouth so his words aren’t so muffled.

“So what? That’s the point Peter! You get yourself out there and try new things, meet some new alphas, score some betas. Just live a little!” Her voice calls through Peter’s cracked and beaten phone.

“I don’t want to do any of those things,” Peter responds dryly, his mind a million miles away from his conversation with his best friend, as he swings from rooftop to rooftop.

“You don’t want to live?” She responds with an even drier tone.

“You know what I mean,” Peter says, landing on a nearby rooftop to rest. “Clubs just aren’t my thing. The last time I went to one I was there with Harry and it went horribly. He ended up spending the night with some beta instead of me.”

“You know I hear he’s coming back to town soon, have you heard anything?” MJ asks, the sound of a kettle going off in the background.

“Yeah we’ve been talking a little, mostly about stuff for Oscorp though,” Peter says, thinking back to his longtime friend Harry Osborne.

“You know for an alpha he’s not that bad,” She says more to herself than to Peter.

“What because he’s hot, strong, rich, caring, intelligent, and acts like a gentleman?” Peter says, his voice sarcastically drifting off into lala land.

“Right on the money there Pete,” She says. “I mean come on, we’ve known him for years, and you’re telling me you’ve never thought of him as a potential mate?”

“How did this conversation even come to this?” He sighs. He hears her waiting silence from the other end and groans. “Fine MJ, yes, I have considered going for Harry before, but to be honest here, I don’t think he’s ever really felt that way about me before. We’re like brothers and I’m his nerdy bro that can solve equations for him and occasionally saves his company’s ass. I’m just something that’s useful to him.”

“Oooohh baby with an ass like that you can be useful to me anytime you want,” A new voice calls from behind Peter.

The not-so-caped-crusader turns around in a flash, only to spot a strange new alpha staring him down, and an alpha he clearly is. Peter can smell the powerdul scent of alpha from where he stands. And it’s clearly an alpha man, and a fit man at that, with a bulky frame and strong looking legs all wrapped up in a leathery suit. His preferred color is clearly red, and his second black, as the whole ensemble is colored in kind. On his back, Peter spies two swords sheathed expertly, and on the man’s hips, holsters filled with guns, and a utility belt straight out of a comic book. The vigilante’s Spider-sense went into hyper drive there and then.

“I’m gonna have to call you back,” Peter says, quickly hanging up and tossing his phone into the backpack he has resting on the floor next to him. “Can I help you?” He calls to the newcomer.

“Well actually I think you can,” The alpha says. “you see I’m new in town and I’ve always been a BIG fan of yours, so I thought I’d say hi when I saw you swinging that tight little booty of yours around.”

Oh great, a fan, Peter thinks dryly. “That’s awesome man, there’s nothing I love more than meeting new people and sexual harassment,” he responds. “And how long have you been standing there?” It couldn’t have been long, Peter knows, because his Spider-sense hadn’t gone off until that man had spoken.

“Just got here sugar, don’t worry I didn’t eavesdrop or anything creepy like that,” The man says, almost skipping closer.

“Why don’t you stay right where you are buddy,” Peter says, his senses screaming at the new alpha.

“Buddy? Oh my gosh, you consider me your buddy?” The man child squeals. “but really, you can just call me Deadpool.”

“Right, well Deadpool, I’m going to have to ask what you’re doing with all of those weapons right now,” Spiderman says, crouching slightly as the man still moves towards him.

“Oh these,” Deadpool says, pointing to his guns and then quickly pulling out his katanas. “they’re what I use to make people unalive.”

Peter’s blood runs cold. “So you’re a murder with a school girl crush on Spiderman. Great,” Peter mutters.

“I guess you could say that yeah,” Deadpool says, taking one more step forward so that he is only a foot away from the vigilante.

“Well then, does that mean you’re here to turn yourself in?” Peter asks, his crouch deepening as he listens to his senses. At this proximity Peter can smell the alphas scent, it’s almost overwhelming in fact. The scent of metal, blood, and Mexican food? Strange, and yet somehow intimidating.

“You’re no copper sweetie,” The man says as he abruptly lunges at Spiderman, swinging his katanas in a downward strike. Spiderman quickly jumps to the side, avoiding the deadly blow. “Oh aren’t you a quick little spider,” He praises.

“And you’re a red hooded maniac,” Spiderman says as he shoots a web at Deadpool’s hands, binding them together.

“Jesus don’t say that! Do you want to get sued?” The man grunts as he uses Spiderman’s own webs against him, swinging his bonded hands up in the air, dragging Spiderman along with them.

Spiderman gasps as he’s tossed upwards before cutting the web from his shooters and landing on the ground in a defensive lunge. Before he knows it his senses ring to his right, and even as he moves out of the way he feels the hit against the right side of his head. His ears ring at the blow, but he moves nonetheless, jumping out of the way of another hit and attaching himself to the wall next to him, higher up out of Deadpool’s reach.

“Well you sure know how to treat a man on the first date,” Spiderman says, even though he can barely hear himself over the ringing.

“Oh baby I could rock your world on the second date if you’d let me,” Deadpool says, his voice light and joking even as he tears his hands out of the webbing and reaches for his guns.

Spiderman quickly shoots out two webs, trapping both of Deadpool’s hands to his sides, and then immediately cuts the webs from himself.

“You’re a quick study, aren’t you?” Deadpool grunts, trying to dislodge his hands, causing him to shamelessly flail around. Spiderman takes the opportunity to pounce from the wall and onto Deadpool with a strong kick, pushing them both onto the cement, Spiderman landing crouched down on his chest.

“Top of my class,” Spiderman replies, gritting his teeth.

“I bet you wear glasses, little omega,” Deadpool says haughtily, before ripping his right hand free and slamming his fist into Spiderman’s side, effectively pushing the hero off of him. Deadpool then frees his left arm and throws himself on the vigilante. Trapping him by taking the spider’s wrist and pinning them above his head with one hand, with the other hand Deadpool pulls a pistol out of his holster and presses it under the spider’s chin. Peter freezes and stills his struggles.

“Ready to listen now dearie?” Deadpool says, his voice dangerously low.

“Would have listened before you son of a−” Spiderman says, before being cut off by Deadpool pushing the gun against his lips through the fabric of his mask.

“You sure do talk a lot Spidey,” Deadpool says, pushing the gun down with more force. “Not that I’m saying that’s a bad thing, just unusual. Almost as unusual as a little omega superhero.”

Spiderman glares at Deadpool, his mask’s eyes turning into little slits. He doesn’t dare speak though, for fear that the gun might just sink deeper if his lips were to open.

“Really, nothing to say about that? Hmm, I suppose I’ve just found the best way to silence the infamous spider,” Deadpool muses. Then, Spiderman hears the safety of the gun click off, and his eyes widen just an inch. “Now you’re paying attention. So, like I said I’m new to town and I think I need a little help navigating this place. People wise that is. So, I’m going to remove the gun now, and you’re going to answer my questions. Blink if you understand.”

Peter makes a point of not blinking, causing Deadpool to smirk and then lean his face down to blow air onto Spidey’s eyes, causing the hero to involuntarily blink. It’s a minute until the alpha finally leans back, and as he does Peter opens his eyes again, and in front of him is Deadpool. This close Peter can see the finely sewn lines of Deadpool’s mask, and just how big the eyeholes for his costume are. He can also smell the alpha better now, and the smell of metal is far stronger, and yet, almost familiar, but he can’t place from where.

Finally, the alpha leans back, and removes the gun from Peter’s lips by an inch. “Let’s tango Spider,” He says.

“I would, but I’m a little immobilized at the moment,” Spiderman says, the sass rolling off his tongue like it always does.

“And I can fix that for you, if you just answer some of my questions,” He replies.

“And then you kill me,” Peter responds dryly.

“Normally yes, but frankly I don’t think I could with you little omega. I’m too much of a fan,” The alpha says. “And besides, I don’t need every other big leaguer out there after my head.”

“Oh I’m honored,” Peter says, trying to kick his legs up to gain some leverage, but Deadpool quickly puts an end to it by pulling one of his katanas back out, with the same hand that’s holding the gun, and making a quick slice on Peter’s right thigh.

Peter hisses in pain and grits his teeth. “You fucking alpha bitch,” Peter grunts.

“Well now that’s not so nice, I haven’t made any remarks about you being an omega,” Deadpool whines.

“Yes you have!” Spiderman exclaims, all the while feeling a small amount of blood trickle down his leg. His healing factor is good, but not that quick.

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Deadpool says, now pushing the gun back under Spiderman’s chin. “Now, answer me this Spidey, what do you know about Stark and Oscorp industries? Unless of course you’d rather continue on with a little blood play.”

“You’re kidding right? You tracked me down and went though all of this just to ask me about two companies that are public knowledge?” Spiderman growls, trying once again to shake Deadpool off of him by swinging his arms forward. He even almost succeeds at getting his hands free enough to reach his web shooters, but Deadpool quickly regains control and presses his katana against Peter’s chest and slices, causing him to cry out loudly and struggle further.

Deadpool bites his lip and decides that he needs to try something else. Quickly, he drops his gun and katana, reaches into his belt, and pulls out a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. Struggling against the spider he reaches up and slaps one end to Spiderman’s wrist, and as he tries to get the other to attach to a nearby pole Peter brings his knee up and kicks Deadpool’s back with a surprising amount of strength. He should have guessed that Spiderman was a mutant of some sort, not just a kid with some web shooters. But with one last push Deadpool is able to slap the cuffs onto the pole, trapping the spider onto the roof. Spiderman immediately tries to pull them apart, as he could with most cuffs, but he finds that it simply won’t break, no matter how hard he tries.

“Those are pure vibranium baby, with a little touch of fuzzy pink feathers for luck!” Deadpool exclaims. “You can’t ever break out of those, and I’m the only one with a key so I would you just quit struggling.”

Spiderman stills for a moment, thinking things through. Vibranium is some strong shit, and even he with his super strength, he couldn’t break it. Damn that alpha.

“You ready to play along Spidey?” Deadpool asks, still on top of the hero even though there’s no need for it anymore.

“I’d rather bleed out,” Peter spits at him.

Deadpool sighs, “You know I meant it when I said I admired you sweet cheeks, but you’ve forced my hand.” The next thing Peter knows the katana is pressed against his left cheek and he feels a small slice through his mask and his skin. Blood flows down his cheek and soaks into his mask.

“Who even are you?” Peter hisses.

“I’m Deadpool, the merk with the mouth, world renowned mercenary. You’ve really never heard of me?” He pouts, his lips protruding even through his mask.

“Nope,” He replies with a pop.

“I guess I shouldn’t really be surprised. I’ve been trying to keep a semi low profile over the past few years,” Deadpool sighs as he brings the katana to Spiderman’s throat, causing Peter to freeze on the spot yet again.

“What is it that you want from me then? I can’t help a mercenary, if you really were my fan then you would know that,” Spiderman says, his words almost bitter.

“Look Spidey, I get it, you have this whole code of honor thing. And I’m not asking you to compromise that. I actually asking you to help assist me with taking down some real bad baddies,” He says.

“Neither Oscorp or Stark industries are baddies!” Peter yells back, swinging his free fist at Deadpool’s head and making solid contact.

“Do you really believe that?” Deadpool asks, acting as if he had never even been hit. Only when Peter swing at him again does he even grab the vigilante’s hand and pin it down, bending his large body down on top of Peter to do so, bringing them face to face.

“Yes,” Peter hisses at Deadpool’s painful grip on his wrist.

“Well you see now, that’s weird,” Deadpool whispers into Spiderman’s ear. “Because I hear that one of them is doing some things that they really shouldn’t be. Bad things, to innocent people.”

“Sounds like a corporate company,” Peter says. Seriously, what was this guys problem? Stark and Norman have never publicly done anything illegal. Sure, Stark used to sell weapons of mass destruction, but that was in the past and public knowledge, Peter thinks.

“I don’t trust corporate companies,” Deadpool says, looking Spidey right in the eyes.

“And I don’t like alphas that throw their weight around. So get the fuck off of me,” Peter barks, using all of his weight for one final twist of his body, and to his surprise, it pushes Deadpool off of him, giving him the time to move into a crouching position. He immediately tries to tear the cuffs apart, or break the pole, which ever came first. Looking up though he spies Deadpool standing in front of him, katana in one hand, gun in the other.

“Come on Spidey what’s the deal with this alpha thing? Yours not treating you right or something?” Deadpool questions, his tone still light.

“That’s really none of your business,” Peter snaps, still tugging at the cuffs.

“So, no alpha then? Cause it seems like there’s no alpha,” Deadpool chuckles.

Without knowing why, Peter feels his cheeks burn, and he’s very grateful to have his mask on. “No alpha is better than some asshole alpha like you,” Peter retorts.

“Awe baby no,” Deadpool says, almost sincerely. “I’d be the best damn alpha you could dream of.”

“Then start acting like it!” Peter snaps again.

“Jesus fine!” Deadpool yells, putting his gun back in his holster. Peter can only watch in awe. “Calm your shit, I had never really meant to hurt you in the first place, this all just went so wrong so quickly.”

“You lunged at me first!” Spiderman yells back.

“Only cause you started doing the crouching thing!” Deadpool hollers loudly, like a child.

“You fucking cut me!” Spiderman yells, panting as he still tries to work his arm free through all of his shock.

“And you punched me! So relax, I missed all the major veins and junk. I wasn’t actually going to kill you,” Deadpool assures him. “I just wanted to ask you a few questions.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have snuck up on me with a bunch of weapons on hand!” Spiderman yells.

“That’s just how I dress, way to stereotype. I bet you’re racist too,” Deadpool says bitterly.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Peter mumbles. “Look man, just let me go and we can talk. If you keep your distance.”

“Really?” Deadpool exclaims, his excitement evident.

“Really.” Spiderman says, biting back the venom in his voice.

“Or,” Deadpool says. “because I’m not an idiot. How about you answer my questions and then I let you go?”

“Well then I’m just not going to answer any of your questions,” Spiderman states.

“See now this is just getting us nowhere and I do have to be home at a not late hour,” Deadpool states, almost worriedly.

“What, got an omega waiting for you back at home?” Peter sneers.

“Man I wish, my bones been dry for like, months now,” Deadpool sighs.

“Can’t imagine why,” Peter responds dryly.

“Hey now, you’ve got no room to talk,” Deadpool says, pointing his finger at him.

“Look man, can we please just focus. You were in the middle of letting me go,” Spiderman reminds him.

“You know what, you’re right,” Deadpool says, pulling the key out from his belt, but then he stays still. “except I think we agreed that you would talk first.”

“You know I think you’ve got it backwards. You were letting me go and the−” Peter starts but is cut off by a distinct ringing noise. Deadpool and Spiderman awkwardly look around for minute as the ringing continues. “That’s not my phone, alpha,” Peter remarks, causing Deadpool to jump and search through his belt.

“No, you’re right little omega that would be me, sorry but I have to take this,” He says before turning his back to him and answering his phone. “Hiya sweetie what’s going on?”

“Sweetie?” Peter mumbles to himself in confusion, before shaking his head clear and focusing back on the task at hand. He looks down at the cuffs. It’s on tightly, but not incredibly so. He does know one way out of this, his fellow omega hero had taught him the trick, but he hated doing it. Taking in a deep breath, Peter bites the inside of his mask as he uses his other hand to push down heavily on the joint of his thumb. After a moment Peter hears a distinct snap and feels the pain course through his arm. The only thing that keeps him from screaming is the mask he is biting on. With his now broken thumb Peter is able to slip his hand out of the cuffs. He hisses as the metal pulls against his muscles, and then cradles his hand as it is freed.

Looking up he sees that Deadpool is still turned away from him and on his phone. Seeing his opportunity Peter uses his good arm to grab his bookbag off the floor and slips it over both of him arms. Then, using his good arm, he shoots a web out to a building farther down the way. He looks back to see Deadpool staring at him, his mask pulled up over his mouth as he was on the phone. From the distance between them Peter can tell that the man is white, and something appears off about his skin, but that’s about it. The man’s mouth is also hanging open as he looks between Peter and where the handcuffs lay.

Before Deadpool can move Peter jumps, swinging away into the night, hard as it is with a broken thumb and bleeding chest. Anywhere is better than with that strange alpha.

Peter’s eyes suddenly widen as he swings away. He had called that alpha, alpha. No joke, no description and then alpha, just, alpha. Normally such a phrasing of someone’s second gender as that is used for mates, or those flirting, or for a familiar friend. Why had he called him alpha to his face? Why had he given him that satisfaction? And why had the alpha not mentioned it?

 

 


	3. So Many Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here we are again folks. This chapter is a mixture of a few different plot points I'm working on, so keep with me here. And enjoy!

Peter Parker had never much liked an excess of company. It’s one of the reasons he’s never really joined any superhero team like the Avenger’s, or even the X-men who had invited him with open arms even though he’s not a true mutant. He had also never really been a big socializer in high school. He had done the debate team, tried the science and engineering club, and photography club, but even then he always seemed out of place. There have only ever been a few people with whom Peter has truly gotten along with. Two of the main people were Mary Jane Watson, and Harry Osborn. His friends since childhood, since before he became Spiderman, since before Uncle Ben, since before he even knew he was an omega. His neighbor and his brother. His brother, whom he both loved and hated sometimes.

So now, as Peter stands in the living room of his employer’s home, all by himself, ready to spend the next few hours cleaning his little heart away, he sighs as he hears his friend’s ringtone going off. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he sees the face of his longtime and yet distant friend Harry Osborne. He quickly answers it and then puts the phone on speaker, placing it on the arm of the couch so that he still has both hands free to work.

“Hello?” Peter says as he begins picking up the children’s toys littering the floor.

“Pete hey,” He hears Harry’s deep voice call from the other side, far deeper than Peter remembers it being in high school. “How are you?”

“Meh, I’m good,” Peter lies. In truth, he has a rather large and fading bruise on the side of his face still, luckily though the cut on his face had been more superficial and has already healed. Sadly, the cuts on his thigh and chest are still bright angry scars, but he has those covered up. For only getting the shit beaten out of him the night before, Peter is fairly pleased with how quickly his healing factor is working. His thumb on the other hand, still hurts like a bitch. “How about you? I hear you’ll be back home soon.”

“Yeah actually I came back last night,” Harry says. “Dad asked me to come home and help run things from headquarters.”

“Hey that’s great man,” Peter says, snagging his phone as he carries the toys upstairs to Ellie’s room. “That’s what you’ve always wanted.”

“Yeah I guess it is,” Harry chuckles. “but I don’t know, dads got me working on some pretty tough projects right now and I don’t think I can understand half of it.”

Peter rolls his eyes, of course Harry can’t understand it, he had never been the best or most interested in science. “Well I’m sure you could ask one of the researchers on the project to explain it to you and they would,” Peter suggest, opening the door to Ellie’s room and gaping at the state before him. Jesus, there are toys on the bed, a comforter on the floor, posters hanging half off the wall, and something akin to blue glitter slime stuck to the ceiling.

“Yeah I know, I’ve tried, but they always speak in jargon,” Harry sighs over the line. “I was wondering if maybe I could bring you some of the notes and you could help me out?”

“Is it even in anyway shape or form related to what I’ve been studying?” Peter asks as he deposits the toys in his hands into a bin by the closet.

“Yeah it’s kind of all about genetic modification,” Harry says.

Oh great, Peter thinks, time for another Spider incident. “Sounds interesting,” He mutters as he decides to just start cleaning this room now. First, he’ll wash the bed sheets, as he can spy from here that the slime experiment on the ceiling began on the bed.

“Yeah, maybe we could go out for drinks or something and go over them, you know, like old times,” Harry says, his voice sounding light and casual. Peter can practically see his charmingly bright smile now.

“Sounds good man,” Peter says. “Actually, MJ and I were going to go out tonight to some new club if you want to join us.”

“I can try, I just have a meeting with my father at some point tonight, but after that I’m definitely free,” Harry says, his voice sounding excited and yet burdened at the same time. “Do you have a name for this place?”

“Yeah it’s called Hell House or something like that, kinda a shady club bar thing I think,” Peter explains.

“All the better then,” Harry laughs, “now let me guess, MJ roped you into this?”

“Naturally,” Peter huffs as he puts the sheets into the empty washing machine and adds a tide pod. “She’s all excited because Gwen told her she’d be there.”

“Oh good old Gwen,” Harry sighs. “If only she’d been an omega, or even a beta really.”

Peter rolls her eyes. “I don’t know Harry, she’s a good alpha by any means.”

“I know I know,” Harry says. “I’m just saying. Wait, didn’t you two have a thing for a while?”

Peter stumbles up the stairs. “Uh, yeah for a little while,” He coughs. “but we were really just better friends, you know? I mean we still see each other here and there. And you know,” Peter says, his cheeks flushed. “She helps me out I help her out when it’s needed.”

“My man, Peter Parker, ladies man extreme,” Harry laughs. “You found someone to help you through your heat while I was gone, I’m sorry sugar I would have been back sooner had I known.”

“Oh shut up,” Peter barks. Harry was only joking, they had never been together, even when Peter was in his heats.

“Pete,” Harry says, almost serious now. “you know if you had ever wanted help before that, I would have been there for you.”

“Yeah, I know Harry,” Peter sighs. How does he explain to his best friend that he doesn’t think he could ever show that most intimate side of himself to him like that? He just couldn’t, not with all of the feelings that Peter used to have for his friend. It simply wouldn’t have ended well, no matter how much Peter had wanted it…needed it.

“Well then,” Harry coughs. “enough of that homo stuff. How about I tell you all about the new project and you tell me what you think? It won’t be as thorough until I have the notes in front of us, but it’s a start.”

“Sounds good to me,” Peter sighs. At least this will give him some form of company while he spends the next few hours cleaning up this house.

***************************

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Peter yells into his phone over the sound of the vacuum. “The quantum realm has been nearly impossible to gain access to, and the only one who has supposedly done it is Dr. Hank Pym. Who has not been so forth coming with the scientific community about it.”

“Do you think Oscorp could get him on as a consultant or something?” Harry yells back, the sound of a frying pan sizzling away in the background on his end.

“Dr. Pym is a world-renowned scientist with multiple PhDs and thousands of studies into quantum mechanics that by far surpass any other scientist of our time. He once owned his own company, Pym Technologies, and it’s still up and running today. The man is a genius who supposedly left his own company because he refused to advance his findings in an intrusive or unethical way. He’s only ever presented at some lectures here and there since. So, something tells me that offering him a job as a consultant won’t go so well.”

“Noted,” Harry mutters. Meanwhile, Peter shuts off the vacuum and begins to wrap the cord around it.

“There are some other up and coming scientist who could help you though. And not to mention I’m sure if you reached out to Stark Industries they’d be more than happy to do a collaboration with you,” Peter says.

“No offense Pete, but I’d rather work with Hammer Industries than Stark. That guys has such a little man complex it hurts,” Harry says, letting his hatred for the hero show.

“I mean I think he’s great, and have you seen the amount of PhDs the man has? He’s a genius!” Peter says, failing to hear the oncoming footsteps in the hallway even with his super hearing.

“You’re just saying that because you have a hard on for his suit,” Harry scoffs.

“I’ve got a hard on for his massive brain more like it,” Peter chuckles, turning around to put the vacuum away, only to see Wade Wilson standing in the hallway with little Ellie sleeping soundly on his shoulders.

“You’re such a geek,” He hears Harry say through the phone that he has already dropped from his ear. He ends the call.

“Uh,” Peter shakily mutters as he stares at his employer, not really knowing what else to say. What should he apologize about first? The talking on the phone at work, or the sexual comment?

“Peter,” Wade rumbles, his eyes scanning Peter’s pale face, and then the room around them.

“That’s me,” Peter says, mentally slapping himself as he does so.

Wade chuckles and walks towards the couch before dropping Ellie off there. She sleepily snuggles into the fabric and buries her small head into one of the pillows. “Peter this place looks amazing. The best I’ve seen it since we moved in.”

“Oh,” Peter says, blinking in surprise. “Uh, thanks.”

“I mean come on, is the rest of this place just as picked up too?” Wade asks, staring around the neatly placed room. The red stain in the carpet (totally not blood) is gone, the cabinets are dusted, the floor is cleared, and somehow, the cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling have disappeared.

“Uh well yeah for the most part, I’ve actually still got some pillow cases in the dryer right now, but that should be the last thing for today,” Peter says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re a life saver Pete,” Wade says, finally turning to really look at him now, and for an unknown reason to Peter, pauses, just slightly, but enough to be noticed by Peter’ trained eyes. How Wade’s eyes stopped searching when they reached Peter’s face, dilated, opened wider by just a centimeter. How Wade’s scent shifted from excited to suspicious and became just a touch more vibrant. How not even with in a second Wade changed it all back to normal like it had never happened.

“It’s uh, just my job,” Peter says, staring anywhere but at his client.

“Yeah well you’re kicking ass at it so keep it up,” Wade says, moving to the kitchen, beckoning Peter to follow him.

“So Petey-pie, how have you been?” Wade asks as he goes to the dishwasher to pull out a clean glass, and finds it empty. Peter had already put all the clean dishes away. Wade smiles before going to the cabinet where he pulls out a fresh cup and heads to the fridge.

“You mean since yesterday?” Peter chuckles, leaning his back on the counter to watch Wade pour himself a glass of chocolate milk, and adds in a bendy straw.

“Yup,” Wade says, sounding chipper.

“Fine I guess,” Peter shrugs. “and yourself?”

“Oh you know, same old same old,” Wade says. “although I guess I did get back pretty late tonight so that’s kind of a bummer.”

“Late?” Peter questions before looking at the clock on the microwave. “It’s eight thirty?” He gasps.

“Sure is,” Wade chuckles. “that’s why I was so surprised that you were here still.”

“I guess I just lost track of time,” Peter sighs, knowing that he’ll have to meet MJ soon to get ready.

“You do that a lot?” The alpha asks he leans his back against the kitchen’s island and sips his chocolate milk.

“Well I try not to,” Peter says nervously.

“Do you also try not to talk about sexual fantasies on the phone in your client’s home?” Wade ask innocently, watching Peter’s face instantly turn red as he tries to squirm some form of excuse or apology out. “Relax sweetie, I’m only fucking with you,” Wade laughs loudly, deeply.

“Jesus man, don’t do that to a guy,” Peter sighs, trying to calm his heart rate. “most clients would have shipped me out the door by now for something like that.”

“Yeah we’ll I’m not most clients,” Wade says, winking at Peter and watching a faint blush creep onto his cheeks.

“Yeah, most of my client’s aren’t quite as, um, let’s say as special as you are,” Peter jokes, making his voice high and drawn out.

“Oh shut up you twink,” Wade laughs. “Being special is what makes me so lovable.”

“Hey man there’s nothing wrong with listening to what your mother tells you,” Peter says, a smirk on his lips.

“Damn, you are feisty tonight,” Wade laughs. “I can only hope that you were as feisty to whoever gave you that shiner.”

Peter stills, “Yes well you see actually I was, because well it’s actually a rather long and heartfelt story attached to that you see.”

“Oh really, do tell,” Wade purrs, a sparkle in his eyes.

“Well you see,” Peter says, leaning back to lounge against the counter. “I was walking home last night, and out of nowhere I was jumped in an alleyway by a ninja.”

“A ninja? Really Pete if you’re telling me a story at least make it more interesting than that,” Wade says, rolling his eyes.

“Well now I’m not finished yet,” Peter says defensively. “but clearly you don’t have the patience to hear my epic story of woe.”

"No no, please I’m sorry, continue on omega,” Wade laughs lightly.

“Well you see, the ninja had come to tell me that he was secretly in love with me. He said he was infatuated with my work and adored me completely,” Peter explains. “but I told him I could never be with someone so violent, and so in turn he vowed to give up all ninja fighting for me, before getting down on one knee and proposing.”

“Oh my gosh! Tell me you said yes?” Wade demands, sipping on his straw.

“Well it isn’t like I have many other prospects, so I said yes. Then he took me to a small village where we got married and raised a family together. Sadly though his old clan had eventually found us and wanted revenge for him abandoning them. And as hard as we fount against the rival ninjas that night, it was no use, they burned our crops, poisoned our water supply, and killed my husband.” Peter explains sadly, wiping away a fake tear.

“So it was the rival ninjas that hurt you then?” Wade gasps, faking even more tears than Peter.

“No, fell off my skateboard before hand actually,” Peter says, giving Wade a crooked smile.

“How incredibly brave off you,” Wade sighs, placing a large hand on Peter’s small shoulder, giving him a strong yet comforting pat.

“Thank you,” Peter says, placing his own hand over Wade’s.

For a moment, they stay like that. Standing in the kitchen, barely even touching in any meaningful way, but a connection is made as Wade looks into Peter’s eyes and asks what’s truly wrong, and Peter doesn’t even know how to respond. How can this new alpha read him so completely? How can his touch block out all other distractions? He doesn’t even really know this man, and yet his scent of metal is already so clearly etched into Peter’s senses.

Wade has a similar moment of panic. Why on earth does he even care about his maid so much? So what that the omega got hurt, it happens, it’s New York City. Why does he care at all? And why on earth had he called Peter omega, not ‘little omega’ but omega. And why had Peter not called him out on it? And why does he still have his hand on Peter’s shoulder like some perv? Oh, maybe it’s because Peter’s hand is still on top of his.

“Daddy?” Comes a sleep laced voice from the kitchen doorway. Peter and Wade jump apart, startled by Ellie’s appearance.

“Hiya pumpkin,” Wade says, walking over and scooping her up into his arms.

“Daddy where did all of my action figures go?” She asks, her eyes still droopy from her nap.

Wade looks to Peter for help. “They’re in your room set up on the desk,” Peter says, smiling at the child. He wonders how she’ll respond to the way he laid out each X-men and Avenger character.  

“Thank you,” She says before forcing her way out of Wade’s arms and runs down the hallway. Peter chuckles as he hears her thump her way up the stairs.

“So Peter, tell me what−” Wade is cut off mid question by a violent scream from upstairs. Wade and Peter don’t even hesitate. They run one after another down the hallway and up the stairs, Peter barely even registering that he should be holding back on the speed right now, or the strength he uses to jump over the banister of the stairs to get there just a second faster. The only reason Peter doesn’t even make it to he room before Wade does is, a). his spider-sense isn’t going off, so he knows there’s no real danger, and b). Wade’s alpha is bubbling out to the surface like Peter couldn’t have even imagined. The overwhelming feelings of _protection_ , _danger_ , and _worry_ leak off him in waves.

Finally, Wade burst through the doorway of Ellie’s room, with Peter directly behind him, careful not to overstep his boundaries. Sure, Wade and him have gotten along fine, but an alpha protecting his young may very well find the presence of even a new omega threatening.

“Eleanor?” Wade demands as he enters, searching the room for any immediate danger, but finding only his daughter standing in the center of the room. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Daddy! Mr. Peter put Wolverine next to Phoenix instead of Jean Gray!!” Ellie whines loudly, throwing Wade completely off balance.

“Wait, so you’re upset about the action figures?” Wade clarifies.

“Well yeah, aren’t you daddy?” She demands, seeming unbelievably upset.

“I mean, Wolverine kinda has a thing for both of them, and they’re kinda the same person, so um, I don’t know pumpkin,” Wade says, his heart still racing.

Behind him, Peter chuckles. “I’m sorry Ellie, I’ve been reading the new Phoenix saga and Logan and her seem to be getting along really well in them,” Peter explains.

“New saga?” Ellie asks, her sadness suddenly disappearing only to be replaced by curiosity,

“Yeah, I can bring you the new issues next time if you want,” Peter laughs, his nerves calming as he senses Wade calming down. He sees the alpha’s breathing slow, his shoulders no longer slouched, and he stands straighter. His senses calm enough so that Peter can only sense _protection_ , _curiosity_ , and _confusion_.

Ellie gasps and runs to Peter, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down to her level with a surprising amount of force. “Thank you thank you! That would be awesome Mr. Peter!” She yells excitedly.

“You’re welcome kid,” He says, smiling lightly at her.

Peter looks over at Wade and sees him examining the room again. He sees how the bed is freshly made, the toys are all placed in the bin, save for the action figures, the carpet is vacuumed, and the posters are all properly hung up. Wade hums in approval, sparking something in Peter’s omega that he had not been expecting, but can only identify as a pleased feeling.

“Well then,” Wade says, giving Ellie a pat on the head. “no more screaming like that Ellie, you know how Daddy gets.”

“Sorry,” She says, not really appearing sorry at all.

“It’s alright honey, but Mr. Parker and I are going to go back downstairs now, so you play up here,” he tells her as he retrieves Peter from her tight grip. Ellie nods and turns around to grab the Storm figurine as Peter follows Wade out the door.

“Oh,” They hear from behind them. “and Mr. Peter, how did you get the slime off the ceiling?”

Peter freezes, and Wade feels it from where he still has a hand placed on his shoulder. Peter shakes his head clear and turn back to Ellie before placing a finger on his temple and saying, “A magician never reveals his secrets.” Ellie pouts, but turns back to her toys as Peter smiles and doesn’t say anything else.

Slowly now, Peter and Wade make their way back to the kitchen, where Wade begins to prepare dinner by pulling out a rather large pan. “Sorry about that,” He says suddenly, causing Peter to look up.

“For?” Peter asks, leaning on the counter.

“The sudden danger dad mode I guess,” Wade sighs.

“Don’t worry about it man,” Peter says, brushing it aside.

“Well the thing is I do,” Wade says, pulling a carton of eggs out of the fridge as he talks. “What I wanna know more though, is you, and pardon my French, but how does a small guy like you jump that railing so fast?”

“Used to do some track in high school,” Peter says quickly. Too quickly for Wade’s liking.

“Really? Sorry but you just don’t look like the type. You look more like you were in the science club,” Wade says, cracking an egg into a bowl.

“Well I was actually, but that’s why I did track and not football,” Peter laughs, acting casual, but Wade can still sense the omega's unease. How he hunches his shoulder’s and lowers his head, almost like he’s self-conscious. But what could this beautiful piece off ass possibly be self-conscious about?

Wade laughs anyway, trying to imagine this little man playing football. “I guess that makes sense, no offense,” He says.

“None taken,” Peter chuckles. He takes the moment as Wade prepares his eggs, to get a really good look at the alpha. Today he has somehow managed to squeeze his massive thighs into a fading pair of jeans, and on his torso rests a thick gray hoodie, but today there is no hat, and Peter can see that the scars do indeed run all over. He wonders how that happened, probably some kind of burn accident.

“So Peter,” Wade says. “you actually going to tell me what happened to your face? Also, didn’t you mom ever tell you that staring is rude?”

Peter laugh coughs into his hand in embarrassment for being caught. “I guess my aunt did tell me that, sorry,” He says, avoiding the question.

“You’re avoiding the question,” Wade says, tilting his head to give Peter a dazzling smug ass smirk.

Peter frowns in annoyance, this guy is persistent. Most of his clients wouldn’t even comment on the injury, wouldn’t care enough to. “I can wear makeup next time if it bothers you,” Is all Peter says.

Wade snorts. “Seriously kid, with a mug like mine you think I care what a bruise looks like on yours? No way in hell,” He says. “I just want to make sure that your ass isn’t getting into any trouble.”

“It’s like I said sir, I fell off my skateboard,” Peter says, trying to keep his voice light.

“You know when you get nervous you call me sir,” Wade questions him.

“Only cause you like it,” Peter teases, a knowing smirk on his face as he watches Wade stumble with the eggs.

“Be that as it may,” Wade coughs, trying not to get too flustered around this beautiful omega. “if you are in any trouble, you can tell me about it. I’m actually a pretty good guy to talk to if I stop talking for one damn minute.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Peter says, a small smile on his lips. He is aware that this isn’t the most professional conversation, but the fact that Wade doesn’t care helps him care less as well.

Suddenly, Peter’s phone dings and he pulls it out to see a message from MJ asking how far away he is. “Shit,” Peter mutters. He hasn’t realized just how late it had gotten.

“I have to go sir, but I’ll see you in two days-time,” Peter says as he goes to grab his things.

Wade turns the heat down on the stove and turns around. “Here, I’ll walk you out,” He says.

He follows Peter to the living room and watches every one of Peter’s oh so slow movements as the omega bends down to grab his backpack off the floor. Damn, that’s one nice ass. Few people in the world can have an ass like that. Peter feels Wade’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t hurry in the slightest.

When Peter finally has his stuff together, Wade leads him down the narrow hallway, and Peter swears he can feel the heat of Wade radiating off of him and into himself. It doesn’t help when Wade does exactly what he had done yesterday; places his large hand on the small of Peter’s back as he undoes every single lock. Why so many locks? Peter wonders.

“Thanks for everything Pete,” Wade says as he opens the door and steps closer to Peter to avoid it. Peter swears it feels like an electrical current shoots through his back as Wade’s chest touches him.

“No problem, I’ll see you Wednesday Wade,” Peter says, feeling a small blush on his cheeks as he steps out the front door. “Oh,” he says with a jump. “here’s the key, almost forgot.”

“Thanks,” Wade says, taking it from the omega. “I’ll leave it under the pot again Wednesday. I hope it wasn’t too heavy for you?”

“Not at all,” Peter smiles. “Like you said, I’m stronger than I look.”

Wade smiles. “So it would seem. Take care omega, don’t get into any trouble now.”

“Will do, if you do the same that is alpha,” Peter says, giving Wade a salute before he turns around and begins his way to MJ’s apartment.

Wade watches Peter walk away until he is out of sight, and then has a nagging suspicion to follow the kid, but decides against it. He can’t just stalk his house keeper, that would be bad, totally wrong, completely messed up.  So why does he want to do it so badly anyway?

Meanwhile, Peter is stuck at a dilemma. Wade had called him omega, multiple times in fact, and Peter had let it happen. Then, he had called Wade alpha. Why? Why on earth would he allow such intimate terms with someone he has only just met? And why had the alpha?


	4. A Night at Hell House

By the time Peter arrived at MJ’s apartment it was nine thirty, making him thirty minutes late. Something MJ was not incredibly happy about. “Where the hell have you been? And why are you dressed like that?” She demands. Her own appearance even more flawless than ever. She has her hair in waves causally dripping down her shoulders. Her dark jeans tight and high waisted to perfectly fit her flowery crop top that hugs her frame nicely.

“I was at work, with your former client I might add,” Peter huffs as he throws his bag down.

MJ hums in a newfound understanding. “Alright then, I’ve got some of your old clothes lying on my bed, go get changed,” She says, nodding to her room.

Peter rolls his eyes as he steps into the room and sees the worst of his belongings here. All of the clothes that Peter has ever left at MJ’s, usually because he had spent a drunken night there, are all on display before him. Finally, he sighs and decides to go for a pair of fitted jeans that MJ assures him makes his ass pop, and a tight black long-sleeved button up that Peter swears is slightly see through.

Once he’s finally changes he heads to the bathroom to give himself a once over. His hair is poking out in all different directions, he has dark circles under his eyes, but at least the bruise that had been prominent on his face a few hours ago is already almost completely faded. That’ll be hard to explain to Wade if he asks about it again. What a pesky alpha, Peter muses. Sighing, Peter leans closer to the mirror to take a look at his eyes, he’s been wearing the same pair of contacts for two days without taking them out now, so he considers taking them out, but decides against it. He’d rather wear old contacts than his glasses to a club.

“So MJ, what have you been up to all day?” Peter calls from the bathroom.

“Making cookies,” She says. “want one?”

“Sure,” Peter shrugs, he can never turn down a cookie.

“Cool,” She says, stepping into the bathroom with a bowl of them in hand. “They’re kinda burnt though, and I don’t know how they’re really gonna be, so maybe just eat half first.”

Peter rolls his eyes as she walks away. Jesus, MJ can be so self-conscious sometimes, he’s sure her cookies taste just fine. To prove his point, he puts the whole cookie in his mouth, chews quickly, and then swallows. Gross, it did taste kind of burnt, kind of like something else too though.

“So, what’s this club like?” Peter asks, finally coming out of the bathroom.

“Pretty weird, I went with a friend of mine last weekend and it was wild. People can do whatever and just get away with it. Flash did a fucking line of coke off a fallen stripper pole,” She says.

Peter wrinkles his face in disgust. “This sounds nothing like what I’m into,” He says.

“Don’t worry so much Pete, they still have a little bar area where you can run to calm down and pick up some cute alpha,” She tells him, her own omega radiating nothing but _calm_ , _warmth_ , and _pleasure_ towards everything right now.

“Well that’s good cause Harry’s coming now, and we have to go over some of his notes for one of Oscorp’s new projects,” Peter explains as he pours himself a cup of water. Man, that cookie was dry.

“Seriously, you’re going over science at a club?” She asks, turning to him and raising an eyebrow.

“He asked for help, I accepted,” Peter shrugs.

“It’ll be just like old times,” MJ muses.

“Yeah I guess it will be,” Peter smiles, thinking back fondly on their high school days. “except now we can all legally get fucked up.”

“And that’s exactly why I want you to run wild tonight, don’t even worry about anything. You have as much fun as you want, and I’ll be the DD for once,” She tells him.

“MJ neither of us drive, we always walk or get a cab,” Peter laughs.

“I’ll be the DD in spirit,” She assures him, grabbing her purse and keys. “You, go wild.”

Peter rolls his eyes. He would go wild just once if he could, but sadly his high metabolism usually keeps that from happening. Damn mutant DNA. “I’ll try for you,” he says.

“Then let’s get going sparky,” She says, opening the door for him and slapping his ass on the way out. Peter jumps and gives her a look that promises to get her back for that.

**************************

It’s ten o’clock when they arrive at Hell House. There’s a small line at the front door that the two have to wait in for a minute, but neither of them are worried about it. After all, they’re both omegas, relatively good looking, and actually over 21. When the bouncer checks their ID’s, he gives Peter a once over before finally waving them in, nearly causing Peter to roll his eyes in frustration. He get’s it, he looks pretty young.

Once they enter the building Peter finds it hard to be impressed. Sure, there’s a dance floor where throngs of sweaty bodies sway to the beat and slosh drinks around. The floor also lights up in tune to the music, and there’s a real-life disco ball hanging from the ceiling. It’s exactly what MJ could have asked for, but to Peter it just looks like another shitty club. What he’s more interested in is the smaller and dimly lit bar away from the dance floor. There are only a few people seated there and Peter immediately pulls MJ over to a bar stool with him.

Once seated MJ grabs the bartender’s attention and asks for two blow jobs, causing Peter to actually roll his eyes. He watches as the seedy looking bartender fixes their drinks. His hair is long and greasy, his glasses frames are large for his small face, and his beard is scraggly and full of patches. As the bartender hands them the shots Peter asks, “How you doing man?”

“Well it’s an eight-hour shift, and I’m already piss drunk two hours in,” He says. MJ laughs and Peter snorts. “Nice to meet you guys, I’m Weasel.”

“Peter,” He says.

“Mary Jane,” She says.

“Now that’s a name I can get behind,” Weasel says, giving her a once over when she turns her head to look at the door hoping Gwen will step through any minute.

“You can also call her MJ,” Peter tell him.

Weasel nods. “So what brings you two wholesome characters all the way down to Hell House?” He asks as he pretends to wipe down the counter top.

Peter and MJ raise their glasses before swigging back the shot. MJ grimaces, “Those tasted better in high school,” she says.

Peter laughs lightly. “I’m only here because she dragged me out,” He tells Weasel.

“That’s how it always seems to go these days. Someone just decided this place was popular and now it is, and people actually come, it’s weird,” Weasel sighs.

“You don’t like the business?” Peter asks, trying to make conversation.

“No it’s fine, more lively. It’s just younger than what I’m used to. Seems like half the people here are using fakes every day,” He snorts.

“Probably,” MJ says, eyeing all of the people on the dance floor. Weasel’s right, half of them look like freshmen in college.

“Do you see Gwen yet?” Peter asks her.

“No, but she texted me awhile ago that she’s here,” MJ muses.

“Wait, Gwen, skinny alpha girl with blonde hair?” Weasel asks, overhearing them.

“Yeah, exactly,” MJ says. “Was she over here?”

“Yeah last I saw her she went over to the glow in the dark bar on the other side of the dance floor,” He tells her.

“Awesome,” She says. “can you please get us two screaming orgasms then and I’ll be on my way.” Weasel nods and starts preparing the shots.

“MJ,” Peter chuckles. “what’s with the sexual shots tonight?”

“Sets the mood,” She says, wiggling her eyebrows and giggling heavily.

Peter stares at her, something seems off. Nothing bad, just…different about her. Nevertheless, as the shots are placed before them Peter clinks his glass to hers and shoots it back in one go. And hot damn, that does taste good.

“Hey, I guess I’ll just take a rum and coke,” Peter tells Weasel, who nods before fixing that as well.

“Not coming with me Pete?” MJ asks him as she stands and fixes her shirt.

“Nah, you go get her tiger. I’ll be here if you need me, but I’m gonna wait for Harry,” He says, taking his drink from Weasel.

“Alright, find me if you need me too,” She says, giving him one swift kiss on the cheek before waltzing away towards the dance floor and blending into the crowd like she’d always been there.

“She seems nice,” Weasel says to Peter once she’s gone.

“She’s also looking for an alpha,” He pointedly tells the beta bartender.

“Gotcha,” Weasel says, nodding without seeming to take any offense whatsoever.

“What about you man? An alphas not going to show up in a minute and yell at me for getting you shit faced right?” He asks as he pours someone else a drink.

Peter snorts at the idea of Harry showing up and ever being pissed at Peter being drunk. Hell, he’d probably pay Weasel a hundred bucks just to get Peter even close to drunk. “Nah man, I do have an alpha coming, but he’s just a buddy,” Peter explains.

“Is someone talking about me?” A voice says behind Peter and coming to his side to take MJ’s seat.

“Harry!” Peter says excitedly, standing to hug his long-time friend.

“Pete how’s it going man?” Harry questions as he hugs back firmly.

“Pretty good I guess,” He responds, taking his seat again.

“Hey man,” Harry says to Weasel. “I’ll have whatever he’s having and make it two.”

“You got it man,” Weasel says, looking almost alarmed at Harry. He quickly makes two more rum and cokes before placing them down, gives Harry one more lingering look, and then runs off to another customer.

“What a creepy bartender,” Harry muses as he sips his drink and pushes Peter’s new one at him, even though Peter’s current glass isn’t even half empty.

“He’s alright,” Peter shrugs. It’s strange for him, to be so close to his old friend again. Sure, they had talked over the phone on and off the past few years, but he hasn’t seen his friend in person in a while. He seems different, his scent of coffee and cucumber is far stronger than it has ever been. Harry also seems larger than he used to be; his shoulder’s broader and his arms sturdier than ever. Over all, Harry simply seems more mature.

“So, what have you been up to man?” Harry asks, sipping his drink.

“Not a whole lot, work and school really,” He says, staring at Harry’s hair, had his hair always been so puffy? “What about you?”

“Mostly just work really,” He says. “Which is why I’m so happy you agreed to meet me. Cause these notes make absolutely no sense to me.”

“Yeah yeah, here show me them now and I’ll see what I can do for you,” Peter says absentmindedly.

“Thanks Pete, I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow,” He says, pulling out a thick binder.

“You better man, I mean clearly I have far better things to do with my time, you know, like watching The Office on repeat,” Peter chuckles as he opens the binder labeled Project Green, causing Harry to laugh as well.

************

Meanwhile, Weasels shuffles to the storage room and makes a call.

“No, I cannot loan you $50 for a karaoke machine man, so stop asking,” The voice on the other line immediately says.

“Wade this isn’t about that, but shut up I know you have the funds,” Weasel says.

“Then what is it? I’m kinda in the middle of something,” Wade says.

“Gilmore Girls is on isn’t it?” Weasel asks knowingly. There’s no response on the other end. “Knew it. Anyway, Wade you are never going to believe who I have sitting at my bar right now.”

“I’m listening…” Wade says intently.

*******************

“Peter, listen, I do not understand a word you are saying to me right now,” Harry groans for about the twentieth time.

“I cannot possibly simplify this any further,” Peter sighs. He has been trying to explain the scientist notes to Harry for the past twenty minutes, and Harry’s barely grasped any of it.

“Just, try one more time,” Harry says before taking a shot and chasing it with his second glass of rum and coke.

Peter sighs, it’s not that he doesn’t like talking science, because he does and frankly he finds this stuff fascinating, he just can’t figure out how to be any clearer for Harry. “Okay, so, what Dr. Conner’s is saying is that the rate of acceleration on the current animal tests is too high.”

“So that’s good right? We want things to move quickly,” Harry says confidently.

“No,” Peter sighs. “That’s not good. The regeneration is happening too quickly to the point where it’s painful on the rodents and in most cases, looks like it has caused death or sever injury.”

“So not good,” Harry says tiredly.

“Not good,” Peter agrees, a small giggle escaping his lips. He isn’t sure why, it’s not funny but by god he wants to laugh right now. Suddenly he sees Harry stiffen, and he wonders why. Was it something he said? “What’s up?” He asks, turning in his seat to look over his shoulder. He doesn’t see much, just some people sitting at the bar, some people talking in the corner, MJ and Gwen making out on the dance floor, and not much else.

“I just, I swear that man was just looking at us,” Harry says, looking at the back of a man’s head. He sits at the bar, a few seats away from them, but Peter swears something about the man is familiar.

Peter breathes deeply and is hit with the smell of metal and Mexican food. “Wade?” Peter asks rather loudly

The man looks up in surprise and turns his head to see Peter’s bright and smiley face. “Peter?” He asks, surprised to see him here.

“Hey how’s it going man?” Peter asks, feeling so incredibly happy to see the alpha right now.

“Uh, good you know, just stopped in to see Weasel,” Wade says, walking over to sit next to Peter.

“You know the bartender?” Peter asks.

“Sure do, we go way back,” Wade says, none too fondly.

“Nice,” Peter says, before coming to his senses. “Well, Wade this is Harry, Harry this is Wade.”

“Nice to meet you man,” Harry says, reaching his arm behind Peter to shake his hand.

“You too,” Wade says, reaching a gloved hand out to shake Harry’s. It is only then that Peter realizes just how covered Wade really is. He has long jeans on, and a large hoodie that covers his arms, and has the hood pulled up over his scarred head.

“So how do you know Peter?” Harry asks, his voice seeming gruffer than normal.

Peter feel his heart stop, and he subtly turns his head to Wade and gives him the dear god please help me eyes. “We met at a coffee shop a couple of weeks ago and got to talking,” Wade explains tactfully, causing Peter to smile into his drink. “What about you?”

“Oh I’ve known Peter for forever I think,” Harry laughs, casually placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I mean what, we met around when I moved in with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, so I was probably like six or something?” Peter ponders.

“Sounds about right man,” Harry agrees.

“Nice,” Wade says, finally looking at Peter, whom Wade would have loved to know was going to be here before he showed up. How is he supposed to kidnap the rich bastard now? Whatever, best to just learn what he can now, and besides, on the bright side, Peter is here! Outside of work, and from the looks of it, already kind of fucked up. His jeans hug his frame just right, and by god is his shirt see through? Lord help Wade now because Peter looks drop dead gorgeous.

“Anyway,” Peter says, flipping through a binder that sits in front of him and Harry. “Harry, these notes look like they were written by mad scientists. The rate at which their progressing is troubling. They need to do computerized test before they should even continue with the rodent trials. By the looks of it the current serum isn’t fit to be used on an ant.”

“You think? Everyone else has told me that the serum should be ready for human trials in a year,” Harry muses, looking troubled.

“Fire whoever said that.” Peter says. “There’s no way in hell that this will be done in twelve months, especially due to its sensitive nature.”

Harry hums thoughtfully. “Here, why don’t we table this for the night, and you come into Oscorp at some point and take a look around for yourself. Get hands on time with it all,” He suggest.

Peter bites his lip. Working at Oscorp used to be a dream of his, and Harry knows it. On the other hand though, he really doesn’t want to get involved with an experiment like this, it’s too reminiscent of the Bruce Banner serum. At the same time though, maybe he can help point Harry and thus Oscorp in the right direction.

“I will, think it through,” Peter promises, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“That’s all I’m asking man. And you know, if you ever want it they’ll always be a place at Oscorp for you,” Harry promises.

“Thanks man,” Peter says, before MJ suddenly jumps on his back and squeezes him tightly.

“Peettterrrr,” She whines, causing him to chuckle.

“Yes?” He asks, turning to face her.

“I was wondering if−oh my god your eyes are absolutely bloodshot,” She gasps happily.

“Huh?” Peter says, turning to Wade for a second opinion.

Wade, who had been unusually quiet, takes one look at Peters eyes before his jaw drops. “Dude, the fuck did you do?” He laughs.

“Ugh,” Peter groans loudly. “It must be my contacts, I’ve had them in for a while. I’ll just head to the restroom and fix it.” He slowly stands up and realizes, that oh my god my feet are so wobbly, and yet I can still stick to the floor, just like I can stick to the ceiling sometimes, oh my god that’s so weird, Peter laughs quietly to himself as he runs to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, back at the bar MJ stares shell shocked at Harry. “You actually came,” She says, causing Harry to chuckle.

“You’re lucky I did, Peter looks trashed, which is unusual for him,” Harry says.

“He doesn’t normally drink?” Wade questions.

“Oh my god hello there,” MJ says sticking her hand out for Wade to shake. “I’m MJ, nice to meet you.”

“Uh, nice to meet you, I’m Wade,” He says. The way this girl is so unaffected by his looks is making him nervous. How can her and Peter be so calm around him?

“Oh, so YOU’RE Wade!” She cries. “Peter’s mentioned you before. Nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“He’s talked about me?” Wade asks in absolute awe.

MJ giggles, “Yeah, it’s not often that Peter makes a new friend you know.”

“A cute kid like Peter, how come?” He asks.

“He’s usually pretty reserved,” Harry says, closing the binder and putting it back into his bag.

“And busy,” MJ says. “He’s constantly doing something.”

“Good to know,” Wade says, sipping at his beer.

“Ugh, I’m back,” Peter says, taking his seat back once more, but now, he has a large pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. “It must have been my contacts, but I didn’t bring any solution with me.”

“You’re lucky you brought your glasses,” MJ says.

Meanwhile, Wade is in a world of his own, because holy fuck Peter Parker is sitting at a bar right next to him looking absolutely delicious with a pair of nerdy little glasses on.

“I’ve got some eye drops if it’s bothering you,” MJ tells Peter.

“And do tell us Mary Jane, why on earth have you got those with you,” Harry snickers.

“You know exactly why now shut your trap,” She snaps, rolling her eyes.

“Hey I’m not judging,” Harry says, putting his hands up in defense.

“Good,” MJ says, “cause it should hit Peter soon and I’m about to disappear for a bit with Gwen. That is if you don’t mind Peter?”

“Go for it girl, Gwen’s a pal,” Peter chuckles, barely registering what’s being said to him.

“Oh thank you thank you Pete,” She says, giving him another crushing hug.

She then tries to walk off, but as she does Peter turns to her and says, “Hey, ask her to do the tongue thing, you won’t regret it.”

MJ blinks and has the slight realization that Peter might just be fucked if he’s being that forward right now, but all she can manage to do is give him a knowing smile and a wink before she runs to find Gwen and get out of here for a minute. Peter chuckles as she walks away before turning back to Wade and Harry, who stare at him none to subtly.

“What?” He asks, squirming under their gazes.

“Peter what did she mean by that?” Harry asks.

“Mean by what?” He asks. Harry slaps his forehead in frustration.

“Peter what’s going to hit you in a minute?” Wade asks this time.

“Oh,” Peter says loudly. “I have no fucking clue what that meant.”

“Peter, listen very closely. Did you smoke before you came here?” Harry asks his friend.

“No I don’t smoke,” Peter frowns. What’s going on with everyone right now?

“Did you eat anything?” Wade asks, placing a hand on his back. Peter feels it burn, but in a good way.

“I mean MJ gave me this really burnt cookie,” He says laughing at the memory. “She told me to only eat half cause it would be gross but it tasted fine so I ate it all to prove it to her.”

Wade laughs loudly and Harry groans into his hands. “Pete, that was a weed cookie, and one that MJ made to boot. Which means it’s going to be hella strong,” Harry explains.

“Huh,” Is all Peter can say to that. “You know, this makes sense now. I knew I wasn’t drunk already.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Peter I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk and you once drank half a bottle of tequila with me,” He says.

“What can I say, high metabolism,” Peter laughs.

“Must be,” Harry says shaking his head in quiet laughter.

“Seriously, you don’t get drunk?” Wade asks skeptically. How can this kid have a high tolerance, he looks like he weighs no more than 130.

“Not getting drunk is my specialty,” He laughs, taking another swig of his drink.

“Well, looks like you can definitely get high,” Harry says, seeing just how red and glazed over Peter’s eyes are.

“That’s new,” Peter muses. “I don’t think I’ve ever been high before.”

“Oh my god,” Harry says. “you’re first time getting high is off of a sixteen-hour edible in a shady bar you’ve never been too, perfect.”

“You worry too much,” Peter shrugs. “I’ll be fine.”

“Course you will be,” Wade says, not wanting Peter to get paranoid.

Harry looks at Peter like he has three heads, then pulls out his phone. “I’m going to call MJ,” He says, standing up.

“Bout what?” Peter asks.

“Oh nothing,” Harry says, causing Peter to shrug. “I’ll be back, don’t go anywhere,” He says standing up and giving Wade a lingering look before walking away.

“You know now that he said that, I really want to go somewhere,” Peter laughs into his drink, causing Wade to chuckle as well.

“So do it,” Wade tells him. Wade, had not expected to run into Peter here. When Weasel had called and told him that Harry Osborne was sitting at the bar of Hell House he had not expected his fucking house keeper to be there taking shots and talking science with the man.

“Nah, he’d get pissed,” Peter says, laughing even harder at the idea of Harry coming back and seeing his chair empty.

“He seems to care a lot,” Wade muses, eyeing Peter’s flushed face.

“Yeah well he used to help me out a lot back in the day,” Peter says. “I didn’t used to be that tough in middle and high school, Harry would help me out when I needed it.”

“Sounds nice,” Wade says, though he can’t really imagine anyone trying to mess with this sweet little omega. “You two must be close.”

“Meh,” Peter shrugs. “we used to be, but he went away to work with Oscorp in LA and I stayed here and did college. He’s only here now because he needs my help.”

“For what?” Wade asks. He really doesn’t want to take advantage of Peter’s other worldly state right now, but it’s becoming hard.

“Well, a few things really,” Peter says, swaying in his seat to the tune of the song playing on the dance floor. “He was never that good with anything science, so he needs me because I am one of the biggest nerds he’s ever met, and he says he trust me enough not to steer him wrong or anything.”

“You? A big nerd? Never would have guessed,” Wade says, acting shocked.

Peter laughs and pushes his shoulder into Wade’s, probably pushing a little further than he should have, as Wade has to grab him by the shoulders and push him upright again. “Woops,” Peter giggles. “Sorry things just feel really weird right now,” He says apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it Petey,” Wade chuckles. It’s strange to see the usually all professional Peter Parker let loose and look great doing it.

“Man, this must look bad. Being stoned off my ass right next to my client in a shady ass club,” Peter says as he stares at the drink in front of him and wishing that it were a milk shake.

“Like I give a shit,” Wade snorts. “as long as you’re not off your crackers in front of my kid, I don’t care.”

“You know, I don’t think that’s the right expression,” Peter laughs heavily until he’s doubled over and out of breath.

Wade can only stare at his young friend and smile. At least Peter’s having a good time, and at least Wade get’s to be a part of that, because as nice as it would have been to get Harry Osborne, it’s far more rewarding to sit here with Peter and talk about absolutely nothing.

“So Peter, your friends tell me you’re reserved, so what brings you here? Besides the unknown edible I guess,” Wade says.

“That would be MJ’s doing,” Peter groans. “She says I need to live more. Whatever that means.”

“She must think you’re dying,” Wade explains.

“Oh my god I cannot deal with dying right now,” Peter groans into his hands, a crisis on the horizon.

“Woah, woah there omega you’re not going to die you’re fine,” Wade says, putting his hands up to calm the young man.

“Are you sure?” Peter asks, his eyes nearly tearful and so incredibly wide.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Wade says, letting his alpha peak to the surface just enough to calm the omega. He lets himself project the feelings of _calm_ , _security_ , and _fun_ just to the little omega in front of him.

He instantly sees Peter relax, and surprisingly, lean into him. “Thanks Wade,” he says, almost nuzzling his face into the side of Wade’s arm. “So, what brings you here?”

“Oh,” Wade says, taken by surprise. “Well I kind of half own the place actually.”

Now that gets Peter’s attention. “You what?” He asks, sitting up in his seat. Wade instantly misses the warmth but doesn’t comment.

“Yeah, I won a bet a couple of years ago and now I have co-ownership of the place,” Wade says, shrugging it off.

“Huh,” Peter says. “You know I never did ask what your job is. It’s nice to know.”

Wade snorts. “Speaking of jobs, how come pretty boy doesn’t know what you do?”

“Oh,” Peter says, taking his time. “I don’t know, MJ and Gwen and my aunt are the only people that really know what I do. It’s just, you know, a weird thing to tell someone.”

“What do you mean?” Wade asks.

“Oh well yes hello Harry, soon to be CEO of a multibillion-dollar corporation, yes I am an omega twink that’s a maid for a living, how have you been?” Peter says, feeling almost bitter.

Wade laughs, “I can’t believe you just called yourself a twink.”

“I know who I am,” Peter laughs confidently.

“Hey Peter,” Harry’s voice says from across the room, causing Peter to turn around, only to find that Harry is closer than he and expected, causing him to jump in his seat.

“Jesus you scared me,” Peter says, clutching his heart.

“You’re stoned Pete,” Harry says, clapping him on the shoulder. Funny, he doesn’t feel that same burn that happens when Wade touches him. Harry’s is far colder.

“Noted,” Peter responds, trying to focus on the conversation at hand.

“Look, I wish I could stay longer and help you out, but I just got a call from security, one of our labs was broken into earlier today and I’m just getting the call now,” Harry says, his frustration clear as his grip tightens on Peter’s shoulder. “I called MJ and told her to get back here, so she’ll come eventually.”

“You didn’t have to do that, I’m fine,” Peter says, almost feeling miffed about it.

“You never know, better safe than sorry,” Harry says, giving Peter one last squeeze on the shoulder before saying, “I’ll call you tomorrow Pete, we can finish going over some stuff.”

“Sounds good,” Peter says, giving Harry’s arm a firm pat.

“See you,” Harry says, intently ruffling Peter’s hair as he walks away, making sure that he has Wade’s attention. “It was nice to meet you Wade.”

Wade nods at Harry as he walks away, but his eyes stay on Peter’s now tainted hair. What a dick move, Wade thinks, scenting an omega who’s not even yours, without their permission, just to push away other alphas. Alphas like him. To Wade, the message is clear, Peter is not to be touched.

As soon as Harry is out of the door Peter says softly, “Sorry about Harry, he does that sometimes.”

“Does what?” Wade asks in surprise.

“You know, all the touching just to mark me,” Peter says. “I’m not an idiot, I can see what he’s doing. He treats me like a child.”

Wade raises his nonexistent eyebrows. “Peter, he’s treating you like a potential mate, not a child,” He explains.

“No Wade, Harry doesn’t think of me like that,” Peter says looking him in his eyes.

“Come on Petey-pie, you said it yourself, you’re not an idiot. Think about it,” Wade says lightly.

“Oh Harry is so into you,” Comes the bubbly voice of MJ to Peter’s right.

“Hey you’re back!” Peter says, reaching out and hugging his fellow omega.

“Sure am,” She says smiling brightly. Her eyes are still glazed over, and her hair is out of order, but she is back. “How have you been?”

“Good, Wade and I have been talking,” Peter explains.

“About how Harry’s into you?” MJ questions, raising a single eyebrow.

“He isn’t though,” Peter insist.

“He seemed like he was into something,” Wade mutters.

“You’re both a little right I think,” MJ muses as she orders another shot. “He’s not really into the idea of mating per se, but he is into the idea of marking Peter, no doubt about it. He’s been doing it since high school.”

“What a dick,” Wade decides.

“He’s not a dick, he’s just a bit over protective,” Peter says, taking a large gulp of his drink.

“Whatever you say Pete,” MJ says, deciding it’s best not to argue with him at the moment. Wade decides to follow her lead.

“I’m telling you guys, he’s not into me at all or anything like that. He just wants me around to help him with Oscorp,” Peter huffs. “You’d think he’d know something about science by now, but he can barely even register what’s ethical and what’s not.”

“What do you mean?” MJ asks. “Is this about Project Green, Gwen was telling me some about it earlier.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot she was an intern there,” Peter says, letting his mind wander to thoughts of beautiful alpha Gwen doing beautiful science and−

“Focus Peter,” MJ says, snapping her fingers.

“Right,” He says, shaking his head. “but yeah it’s about that. Harry can barely even register how important what his people are working on here is. I mean come on, gene splicing, cellular regeneration? All in the form of a serum they’re developing. They’re marketing it as a solution for amputees but come on, it all has the makings of a super solider serum. It’s far to reminiscent of the Bruce Banner situation. God I love Dr. Banner.”

“You just love smart nerds,” MJ laughs.

“I do love a good nerd,” Peter laughs, his eyes sparkling in delight.

“And I love a good BJ,” MJ says. “whose down for another round?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Let’s go, Wade you in?”

“Sure yeah,” He says. “Weasel, three BJ’s please.” The bartender gives Wade a funny look, eyeing him and then Peter, but begins pouring out the shots.

 As the night continues, the three take many more shots, some good, some bad. MJ also pulls another cookie out of her purse and offers half to Wade, who accepts it gratefully, and then agrees with Peter that it is in fact burnt. Not long after that MJ finally convinces Peter to get up and dance, in turn causing Peter to also convince Wade to dance. The three of them laugh and fall here and there but dance they do. It’s an odd mixture of them just flailing their arms and jumping around, that is until MJ mentions how Peter actually has moves, and Wade demands to see them. So, a drunken and stoned Peter uses his flexibility to show them how he can indeed do a split, and a back flip, which really seems to impress those around them. Wade was just impressed that a completely blazed Peter could still mange to do a back flip. After that, Peter calms down some but also freaks out some, realizing that people are watching him now. Wade seems to understand, as he pulls Peter away from some of the more intrusive dancers and closer to him and MJ. Peter smiles in delight and dances with Wade for awhile as Gwen comes around and grabs MJ to dance with her.

Wade, as surprised as he is, is delighted to dance with the sweet omega. To be frank, he still isn’t sure why the man would, especially since he can clearly see his scared face. But never once during the night did Peter ever shy away from the alpha, if anything he only went closer. At some point during the night MJ had come close to them only to smack Peter’s ass, causing him to jump back into the alpha’s arms. He glared at her as she winked smartly at him. It was about an hour later, when Peter and Wade decided to head to the bar for a drink, that Peter saw MJ again. She was making out with Gwen to the side when Peter casually walked by and slapped her right on the ass, causing her to jump into her own alpha’s arms, before laughing with Peter.

By the time they all leave the bar it’s three a.m. and MJ is falling all over Gwen, who is also tripping as she carries her heels in her hand. Peter, who has come down some from the cookie, laughs quietly at them. They would make a nice couple, and clearly have chemistry.

“Hey Pete,” MJ says, pulling Peter to the side. “I’m gonna spend the night at Gwen’s place if you don’t mind.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Please, enjoy yourself, one of us has to,” He says, smiling at her.

“You know you could too,” She says quietly, nodding her head in Wade’s direction.

“He’s my client,” Peter protest, even as he feels his face heat up at the thought.

“And he clearly likes you to some degree,” MJ whispers, her eyes drifting to where Wade stands, talking to Gwen about God knows what and leaning against the wall of some random store. “Why else would he have stayed with us all night? It was fun, wasn’t it Pete?”

Peter stares over at Wade. He looks comfortable here, almost calm, maybe a bit high, just like Peter is. He stands tall and sturdy even at this hour of the night. Peter wonders how he’s able to stay up like this even though he must wake up in the morning for Ellie. Because Peter knows that no matter what, Wade will still be up for Eleanor tomorrow. He also knows that all night he had been there for Peter. Holding him up if he fell, taking shots with him when he wanted, calmed him down if he worried, and danced with him when he asked. Perhaps there is something to Wade.

“It was fun,” He finally admits. “really fun.”

“I’m glad Pete,” She says, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Now, text me when you get home, so I know you’re alright.”

“Will do,” He laughs. “Now go on, before Gwen drags you away.”

“Alright alright I’m going,” She says louder, getting Gwen and Wade’s attention.

“Ready babe?” Gwen asks, walking over and putting her arm around MJ’s shoulder’s.

“Sure am,” MJ says, giving her a kiss.

“Oh, and Peter before I forget,” Gwen says. “don’t let Harry talk you into anything, alright?”

“What?” Peter says, taken aback by the alpha’s strange words. “What do you mean?”

“I mean just keep an eye on him, there’s been talk going around the company lately, and I don’t know what he’s up to, but I don’t think it’s good,” Gwen says. “but I’m also trashed right now so don’t listen to a word I’m saying,” She laughs clumsily.

“Great,” Peter huffs. “Then don’t worry about it, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thanks for understanding, bye Pete, bye Wade, it was nice to meet you,” Gwen says as MJ begins to pull her in the right direction.

“Later,” Wade calls after them. “well they seem nice.”

Peter snorts, “They can be yeah, but don’t get on their bad side. Women like them don’t hold back.”

“Good to know,” Wade laughs. “Now where am I taking you?”

“Taking me?” Peter asks. “Sir you haven’t even bought me dinner yet.”

Wade looks over at Peter, to see him smiling cheekily at him. “Harhar,” Wade laughs.

Peter giggles again. “I live a couple of blocks down this way. You don’t have to walk me home, it’s kinda out of your way,” He says, though he nearly trips over his own feet in the process, falling right into Wade’s arms.

“I’d like to anyway, if you don’t mind,” Wade assures him, placing a strong arm on his back to steady the young omega, and surprisingly it does. Peter practically melts into his touch like he always does, and Wade smiles as he always does.

“I’d be delighted if you walked me home,” Peter says, leaning closer to Wade.

“Good,” Wade says. “I’d hate for anymore ninjas to appear and profess their undying love to you.”

Peter laughs loudly, “You remembered.”

“Like I could forget your expertly woven tale,” Wade laughs, trying to remember why Peter even told him that story. What was it? He knows it had been important.

“You know you’re something Wade Wilson,” Peter says, smiling up at the alpha.

“Something good?” He asks, batting his eyelashes.

“Let’s just go with something,” Peter snorts.

The two went on like that for the entire walk to Peter’s apartment building. It was long, and Wade was more than surprised to see that Peter lives in one of the dingiest neighborhoods he had ever seen. He had never pictured Peter to be someone who lives in the ghetto, but then again, what else should he have expected from a college student. When they finally make it to the front of Peter’s apartment building they are both in a comfortable silence.

“Thanks for walking me home Wade,” Peter says, smiling up at the alpha.

“Thanks for showing me a good time,” Wade says, smiling brightly. “It’s been awhile since I’ve done something like that.”

“Same, actually,” Peter murmurs.  “I’m glad I went out for once. You made it fun.” Peter feels his face heating up and he wishes desperately that Wade wasn’t looking directly at him right now.

Wade’s entire being warms as he sees Peter blush, and he can’t believe he’s the one who’s making that happen. “We should do it again sometime then,” Wade suggest. Peter looks away. “or not. You know, whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

“Wade,” Peter says, turning his head to look him in the eyes. “I’d love to hang out again,” he says, sounding almost unsure of himself. “but maybe, we just hang out with, the two of us, next time?” Peter bites his lips and turns his eyes towards the ground once more.

“Peter,” Wade says, causing the omega to look up at him. “I’d love to do that.”

Peter looks up at the alpha. The alpha who can make him smile with a word or calm him with a touch. The alpha who never shuts up and always asks the right questions. The alpha that keeps him on his toes. Peter stares up at that alpha before reaching up and kissing him.

Wade, in all of his infinite wisdom, can only stand there in shock. How on earth could this beautiful omega ever even think of kissing the likes of him? How on earth could he be so lucky? Peter, in dismay, pulls away as Wade makes no move to reciprocate. Perhaps he had misread the situation. As Peter pulls away Wade can only stare at him in awe.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t, uh−” Peter says, ready to turn away as he rattles on and can’t find his wording. How could he have been so stupid?

“Hey,” Wade says as he feels the omega leak _disappointment_ and _regret_. “Come here,” He says. Before Peter even knows what to says, Wade has his hand on the back of Peter’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Wade is sweet and slow. It’s a chaste kiss, and it’s beautiful. Peter doesn’t know what it could be, but for some reason it’s a kiss like no other. He isn’t sure why this alpha makes him react so much, but he’s starting to like it.

When Wade pulls away Peter is breathless and looks absolutely adorable. His eyes are still glossy, as Wade’s are as well, and his skin is sticky from all of the dancing. “Sorry, I’m just a little slow sometimes. I’d say it’s the lack of oxygen from you stealing all of my breath away, but that would sound corny and lame,” Wade says, stroking Peter’s cheek with his thumb.

“That would be corny,” Peter says as he reaches up for another kiss, which Wade returns happily.

“Oh little omega,” Wade says when they finally pull away again, feeling breathless himself this time.

“Hmmm, alpha,” Peter murmurs, snuggling into Wade for a hug, causing the larger man to completely cover him.

“Sleep well omega,” Wade says, kissing the top of Peter’s head as the young man slowly pulls away.

“I guess I’ll see you Wednesday then,” Peter says, smiling at the man.

“Wednesday,” Wade promises, causing Peter to smile. Wade stays put until he is sure Peter is safely inside of his own apartment, and then finally, begins to walk back to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm just going to put this at the end to clear up any confusion that this chapter may have caused. Yes Peter did have an edible without knowing that's what it was. No MJ did not intentionally give it to him without his knowledge. It was an accident and while MJ does feel bad about it, Peter is not upset. Hope this helps anyone with any concerns.


	5. Second Chances

“So you kissed?” MJ asks, her voice sounding far more tired than it normally does.

“Well, yes,” Peter says as he sits atop a rather tall building, his mask pulled up just over his mouth. It’s daylight, so normally he wouldn’t show any part of his face, but the building he’s on is so tall he doesn’t care. “I don’t know, we we’re both high, maybe it didn’t mean anything.”

“I guarantee you it did,” She says. “He seemed into you.”

“You think?” Peter questions his friend. Since he had woken up at eleven he had been thinking about it. Sure, he had been into it, but was Wade? He had been drinking and well not everyone has the same superhuman metabolism that he does… “He did agree to go out again, just the two of us.”

“Like a date?” MJ asks.

“I guess?” Peter questions. “I don't really have any experience in this department.”

“Maybe I could help,” Comes a familiar voice from right behind him. Peter quickly pulls his mask down and hangs up on MJ without a word before he turns around.

Once again, his spider-sense had failed to alert him to the presence of Deadpool. Why is that? “What do you want Deadpool? I don’t feel like games again,” Spiderman calls to the mercenary.

“Awe, but I had a lot of fun ones planned out,” Deadpool pouts.

“Come near me again and I won’t hold back this time,” Spiderman says, stopping the alpha in his tracks.

“Look,” Deadpool says, holding up his empty hands. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“Then what do you want?” Spiderman demands.

“Some clarity,” He responds, taking a seat on the ground, causing Peter to relax somewhat.

“On what?” Spiderman asks.

“This city,” Deadpool sighs. “I just don’t get it. How come half the people here hate you, but love iron man? And why are there so many weird corporations located here? Stark Industries, Oscorp, Trump! They’re all here.”

“It’s New York City, the only place for something like that,” Peter shrugs, slowly moving closer to the stranger.

“Yeah, but why?” Deadpool asks again before falling backwards on the cement.

“Well,” Spiderman says, crouching next to the merc. “people hate me because I’m a vigilante. I work outside the law and that frightens people.”

“That’s dumb,” Deadpool decides. “I work outside the law, you seduce the law.”

“That doesn’t sound right,” Spiderman decides.

“Meh,” Deadpool shrugs. “look man,” He says, sitting up, bringing him face to face with Spiderman. The omega hero, the one who got away. “I’m sorry for how we met.”

“I looked you up after that,” Spiderman says, not moving. “You have quite the reputation. You’ve worked with some cool heroes before, so I’ll let it slide I guess.”

“Awe how sweet, you looked me up!” Deadpool says, reaching out to give him a hug, but Spiderman quickly jumps out of the way. “Rude.”

“Come on man, what is it you really want,” Spiderman asks, ready to get this alpha out of his life.

“Help. I’m supposed to be working a job right now, but I can’t get any leads,” He explains.

“What, that Oscorp and Stark thing still?” The omega asks.

“I’ve ruled Stark out. Just Oscorp now,” Deadpool sighs.

“Well what is it that you think they’re doing?” Spiderman asks, trying his hardest to keep his cool right now. Helping a mercenary is usually the last thing he’d ever do, but if Logan’s worked with him before, he guesses he can do it too.

“I’ve been informed that they’re doing some pretty nasty experiments on some pretty innocent people,” Deadpool says, catching the omega’s eyes and not looking away until he does.

“What kind of experiments?” Spiderman asks, his attention peeked.

“Genetic shit, stuff they say is to help people but is really just an excuse to create a new Captain America,” Deadpool says, sounding genuinely upset. “or, a new Hulk.”

Peter stills, and for a brief second, accidentally lets his omega radiate it. The terrible dread hits him like a bus. What Deadpool is describing to him is exactly what he was fearing Oscorp would try to do. Peter quickly tries to compose himself once more, but he can see the damage is done. Deadpool is standing now and looking at him intently.

“I’ll keep my ears open,” Is all Spiderman says, getting ready to leave.

“What, no way man don’t leave me like that. I saw it, you know something,” Deadpool says.

Peter stills, the alpha’s voice is compelling, and somewhat comforting in a way. “All I know is what you just told me,” He says. “I’ve heard some whispers of what's going on, but leave it for now. I’ll look into it myself.”

“Wanna work together?” Deadpool cries quickly, causing Spiderman to stumble with his web shooter.

“Excuse me? You nearly cut me to pieces before,” Spiderman reminds him, finally turning to face the criminal once more, only to see that Deadpool is far closer to him than he had been.

“Yes, but I didn’t,” Deadpool reminds him.

“Because I escaped!” Spiderman reminds him.

“I was going to let you go!” Deadpool assures him, reaching out to place a hand on the omega’s arm.

Spiderman bites his lip when Deadpool touches him, and in an instant his omega shouts out a sense of _familiar_ , _warmth_ , and _comfort_. Fuck, Peter thinks, but not before Deadpool releases a similar sense as well, causing Spiderman to look up at him.

“The fuck?” Deadpool asks, quickly pulling away from the omega.

“I don’t know,” Peter says. “I have no words for what the hell just happened.”

“Have we met before? Like maybe in another life or something?” Deadpool asks, walking a circle around the omega and sniffing heavily.

“Yeah sure, you were Arthur and I was Merlin. Now would you please quit sniffing me! It’s rude!” Spiderman says, pushing the alpha as he does so, which accidentally causes the same feeling to return in full force. Peter turns weak at the sudden onslaught of emotions and has to fight every fiber of his being not to fall into the alpha’s arms. The alpha whose arms are now holding him regardless. Shit.

“Didn’t know they were gay,” Is all Deadpool can mutter as he holds the omega in his hands and feels the electrical current run through his arms. Well shit.

“Haven’t you seen the TV show?” Spiderman asks, still not moving.

“Nah, heard the ending was bad so I didn’t watch,” Deadpool says, staring at the omega. At every part of the omega. He knows this is wrong, and weird, and completely unplanned, but by god Spiderman is doing something so incredibly powerful to his alpha right now that he can’t fight it.

“You should try it anyway,” Spiderman breaths. His omega screaming at him to do more. To say more. To demand more. “I think you should let me go,” He finally says, his vision going blurry at the edges.

Deadpool’s hands let go in an instance. “Good call,” He responds. “Any idea why this is happening though? I’ve never had this happen before.”

Spiderman shakes his head, and much to Wade’s disappointment, takes a step back to clear his head. “I don’t have a clue. It’s just like I know you somehow, like my omega knows you somehow,” He says, his eyes scanning the mercenary’s face for any signs of malice or mischief.

“No kidding,” Deadpool snorts. “my alpha's acting like you’re some prize we’ve already laid claim to.”

“I’m not some object,” Spiderman says, stiffening.

“No, but you’re definitely a treasure,” Deadpool says, though he doesn’t know why. It’s nothing like his usual flirtatiously joking banter. Instead it’s more like something he wants to say to someone else, someone who’s not here right now. Should never be near him like this. Should probably never be near him at all in fact. Peter feels his face go as red as his mask. What in the absolute fuck does this alpha think he’s doing right now? First, he tries to kill him, and now he’s trying to, to, to what? Court him? Seduce him? Peter would hit the alpha right now if he could, but he’s too busy being overrun by the scent of sharp metal to even blink.

“I don’t know why I said that,” Wade says after a moment.

“And I don’t know why I didn’t hit you for it,” Spiderman replies.

“Probably because it was something nice,” Wade snorts even as his alpha craves for him to cut the crap and make the omega swoon.

“Maybe we should avoid each other or something,” Spiderman suggest, even as it breaks his own omega's heart. “Something is clearly wrong here. It’s almost like deja vu or something.”

“See I feel like we should do the exact opposite of that,” Deadpool says, stepping closer to the vigilante.

Peter doesn’t move, and why should he? This alpha would never hurt him. Not him. “Deadpool,” Is all he can say as the alpha moves even closer, so close that they are chest to chest, noses almost brushing.

“Yes, omega?” Deadpool asks, his thoughts clouded by a vision of this beautiful hero prancing about his house and throwing snide remarks. Of the omega with gorgeously ruffled hair and glasses that fall down the bridge of his nose. Of a sweet boy who thinks far too little of himself.

“Alpha,” Peter rumbles low in his chest. He doesn’t even know this man, but he can picture him so clearly in his mind. A tall alpha wearing slacks, supporting his body when the weight of the world becomes too much to handle. An alpha who is strong in stature, but hardly so in mind. A man who knows him so little but loves him so much.

Before Deadpool and Spiderman even know what they’re doing, Peter finds himself pressed against a rock and a hard place. Well, more specifically, a brick wall and a very prominent alpha. And he couldn’t care less. Instead, he opens up to the alpha and bares his neck just the slightest, something he’s never done for anyone. Deadpool seems to notice the gesture, and responds the only way he can, by moving his head there and lifting the bottom of his mask to nuzzle Peter’s neck. He is slow and deliberate, scenting the omega as much as he can, before placing the most delicate of kisses upon his neck. The touch is so soft that the only thing that let’s Peter know it’s happened is the burning he feels from his neck shooting throughout the rest of his body. God he is so fucked.

“Alpha,” Peter says again, forgetting everything other than his most primal instincts. All he can focus on is the task at hand, which is an alpha at his throat.

“Omega,” Deadpool rumbles, his voice deep and just loud enough for Peter to hear in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. It is only then that Deadpool does the proper thing, and presses his lips firmly against Peter’s neck, through the fabric of his suit. Peter sighs at the sudden contact and melts into the alpha's touch. Deadpool senses the omega is pleased and continues, at first leaving chaste kisses, but soon escalating into wet open-mouthed kisses that leave Peter’s suit sopping wet and his body craving more.

It is only when Peter lets out the slightest of whimpers underneath of him, that Wade bites down firmly on the man, and Peter lets out a silent cry. He grabs Deadpool’s back and claws as the man sucks down on where he has just devoured, making Peter squirm in the process. Wade’s alpha beams with pride, and rallies for more. Peter’s omega has a similar reaction, and can’t be bothered to keep it hidden from the alpha as he leaks a sense of _want_ and _need_.

*BEEPBEEP**BEEPBEEP*

Peter snaps his eyes open in an instant and stares up at Deadpool. The alpha’s eyes are covered by his mask but Peter can sense the anger and irritation radiating off of him due to the sudden interruption. “That’s my phone,” Peter says quietly.

Deadpool side steps for Peter to move without a word. Peter frowns at his sudden loss before moving over to his bag and grabbing his phone. “Hello?” He says, irritation leaking into his own voice.

“Parker!” Comes the booming voice on the other end. Woops, hopefully Deadpool didn’t hear that.

“Yes?” Peter asks tiredly, already fed up with his boss at the Daily Bugle.

“Do you not see what’s going on downtown? You have to get there and get me all the pictures you can, or you’re fired!” Jamison yells, his voice so loud that Peter moves the phone away from his ear.

“What’s going on downtown?” He asks, turning his head to see Deadpool leaning back against the brick wall that he had just been pressed against. The merc makes no move to leave, and his face is unreadable even to Peter’s trained eyes.

“You didn’t hear? There’s been a major gas explosion at an Oscorp office building! So get there now or you’re out kid!” Jamison snaps before promptly hanging up. Awesome.

Peter sighs long and hard before turning his tired eyes to the mercenary. “What did you do?” He demands, hardly wanting to know the answer.

“No one yet,” Deadpool huffs, clearly still irritated, but his curiosity peaked.

“Stop playing, there’s been an oh so sudden gas explosion at a downtown Oscorp building,” Peter snaps. “So what did you do?”

“Like I said, I haven’t done anything,” Deadpool says, still leaning against the wall, still holding the same poker face.

Spiderman glares at him. “Well I will be doing something,” He says, taking one step closer to Deadpool. “people could be hurt.”

“I’m sure there are,” Deadpool hisses before pushing against the wall and strutting past the wall crawler. “and you can bet your sweet ass that wasn’t just some office building.”

“What do you mean? Are you suggesting it’s not an office?” Spiderman asks, his eyes locked onto Deadpool.

“Well now it’s not anything so I guess we won’t know, now will we?” Deadpool says, quickly turning so that he’s facing the omega. “and to think we were just staring to have fun,” he mutters darkly.

“To think,” Spiderman echoes, locking his jaw.

“I’ll catch you around web head,” Deadpool says, giving the omega’s neck one last lingering look, before promptly leaving the rooftop by jumping straight off.

Spiderman runs to the edge, but as he looks over he sees nothing but darkness. How had he let him get away?

*****************************

It’s only a few minutes later when Spiderman swings his way onto the side of a nearby building to the burning Oscorp office. The police already have the area blocked off, with news vans and bystanders crowing around the police barricades. The building itself is still up in flames, but there are no firemen on the scene. Peter squints, it’s a decently sized ten story building, so why aren’t there firemen here yet? Carefully, he looks into all the windows of the building, and luckily sees no one.

“Hey it’s the Spierman!” Someone from the crowd below yells.

Spiderman has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes as the police officers look up at the news, and draw their guns on him. “What’s going on sheriff?” He calls down to them.

“None of your business, web-head,” One of the officers yells at him.

“Are there people inside?” Spiderman calls back.

“Can’t tell, but right now it’s too dangerous to enter,” The man in blue yells.

“Well it's an office building in the middle of the day,” Spiderman says. “so they're might be people stuck inside and they might need help. Where’s the fire department?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but they’re on their way,” The same officer yells at him.

“There might not be enough time for that,” Spiderman mutters, before taking one last look at the semi burning building and crashing his way through an eighth story window.

As Spiderman rolls through the window and onto the floor he hears the crunch of glass, and the crinkling of burning wood. Before he even opens his eyes he can smell and taste the smoke. It’s hot, searingly so, and for once he’s happy that he’s spent so much money on keeping his uniform resistant to outside forces. As he does open his eyes, he notices that the fire hasn’t quite consumed this level of the building yet. The floor he stands on is full of smoke yes, but he sees little actual fire. “Guess it started on one of the lower floors then,” Spiderman mutters to himself before yelling, “Is anybody here?”

He stands still for a moment, lightly crouched down and ready to move. Near him he hears the crackling and the lick of flames, but in the distance, he can almost hear a faint−if muffled−shifting. Peter squints, it could have simply been objects shifting as the building falls, but he really doesn’t want to risk it. He takes a tentative step forward, and then another. The floor feels stable, and the walls around him seem to all be intact. In fact, most of the room seems to be fine, just like any other office building. There’s three desks set up, all filled to the brim with random papers, pens, pencils, staplers, and knickknacks. Everything appears very normal. Incredibly normal. Almost too normal.

Peter squints and examines the room again. The walls are bare and painted a pasty eggshell color. The carpet is gray and thin, without any designs whatsoever. None of the desk have frames for pictures on them. The clock on the wall is twenty minutes off. The room is barren and stripped down to a completely quaint office, except for the details. Somethings off. He’s been inside plenty of Oscorp buildings with Harry before, and this is nothing like those. Oscorp is a large corporation that flourishes on the idea of diversity with a creative flare that highlights the unique, while at the same time boasting their own accomplishments and notoriety. This building has no such thing. The carpet has no Oscorp symbols, the walls have no Osborne posters, the work stations have no personality. And since when has a clock in an Oscorp building ever been off?

A snap, a loud one, off in the distance, maybe two rooms over, and then a very loud crash. Spiderman swivels towards the door. He sees no movement, and he no longer hears anything except the burning wood and the police sirens down below. But he can sense it. A smell, strong and suddenly ingrained into his omega.

Spiderman crouches and slowly makes his way out of the room, which brings him to a hallway, where he can now physically see smoke pouring from the cracks in the floorboards. He doesn’t think of that though, right now all he can think about is that scent in another room. He knows that scent, and it smells distressed.

He quickly follows the scent down the unknown maze of hallways and rooms. He only focuses enough so that he can register if a door handle is too hot or if the flooring seems unsteady. Besides those basic survival instincts, Peter has tunnel vision for the one thing he is searching for. His alpha. His alpha in pain.

“Wade!” Peter yells. He knows it’s impossible, and he knows it's just a guess, but he can sense his alpha here. He can feel the _pain_ and _distress_ radiating so close by from the man he knows so little traveling to him like a beacon. “Wade are you here?” He yells again.

He can tell he’s getting closer to the source as the scent grows stronger. The tinge of metal hinted with blood and seasoned with Mexican food. His Wade. Here. Somewhere close by in this burning building. How can his alpha possibly be here?

“Hello?” A faint voice calls back. No, not faint, simply far away. And not just a voice. Wade’s voice.

Peter rushes headfirst to the room he hears it coming from, and nearly falls headfirst into the flames. For before Peter is a gaping hole where the floor should be, and licking its way up through the hole are the flames. Peter stumbles back as the heat threatens to sear the very fabric of his uniform. The whole room is quickly being engulfed by red hot flames and curling black smoke. Through all of the chaos though, Peter can sense his alpha stronger than ever.

Covering his face with his arm to try and block the heat, Peter leans over the hole, and gasps in shock. There, lying on the floor below him, and covered in sizzilingly hot fire, is Deadpool. Not Wade, but Deadpool. Clearly Deadpool, lying there in his red and black outfit, completely engulfed by flames. Not Wade. But why does his omega still scream Wade then? And more importantly, why is Deadpool laughing at him?

“Hiya gorgeous, what brings you here?” The alpha calls up to him.

“Deadpool I just saw you not even thirty minutes ago, how did this happen?” Spiderman yells back, looking for a good way to get Deadpool out. “Also I think I’m mad at you.”

“Can you be mad at me later please? Right now it feels like my ex-wife if giving me a nice old hell bath in the flames of her unrequited love,” Deadpool yells, his voice only wavering slightly as his skin is scolded by the fire.

“Hold still you moron,” Spiderman yells, not even bothering to understand the merc’s babbling. Peter looks around the room, even though most of the floor has crumbled, the walls still appear intact, still upright and holding two windows open. The ceiling also seems fine, so he decides to use it for some leverage. He quickly jumps, and grabs hold of the ceiling with the palms of the hands and the soles of his feet.

“Now that’s cool,” Deadpool yells, adding in a little whistle.

Peter would roll his eyes again, but they’re currently threatening to close as smoke billows into them from below. He decides it’s probably best to work quickly and shoots a web down to grab onto Deadpool. He hits the mercenary dead on the chest, and begins to pull the man upwards, only to feel a slight tug. Peter grunts, it’s almost like Deadpool is caught on something. Peter clenches his teeth and pulls again, harder this time. Once more there’s a tug, but after a second more, it’s like it pulls through and suddenly Deadpool is a lot easier to lift up. Still though, the alpha is large and heavy, and by the time Peter has the mercenary lifted up high enough he’s coughing from the smoke and his face is burning at the proximity to the flames.

“Could you be any larger,” Peter huffs as he swings the alpha over the floorboards still in place, and drops hold of the webbing. As soon as the webbing is out of his hands Peter feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, quite literally in fact. He feels his head go dizzy and he almost looses his gripping on the ceiling.

“You’re amazing webs, now let’s get out of here already, this place is gonna blow worse than that one Kesha song,” Deadpool says, snapping the webbing from his chest, and drawing Peter’s attention to the massive gaping wound through the man’s stomach.

“The fuck is that from?” Spiderman yells, staring at the bleeding hole.

“That’s what you just pulled me from Spidey. When I fell through the floorboards I landed on a snapped pole, went right through the abdomen,” Deadpool says, poking his hand through the wound to probe it.

“How are you alive?” Peter asks, completely baffled by the idiot’s seeming immortality.

“Sugar you might just be talking to one of the few people out there with a better healing factor than you,” Deadpool says, adjusting his belt around the wound. “Now let’s get out of here, omega.”

“Coming, com−” Spiderman says, cutting himself off as he gets a very dangerous sense. A brief warning from his spider-sense that something is about to go terribly wrong.

“Omega?” Deadpool questions, staring up at the man as his mood suddenly shifts to a mix between utterly frightened and by god I’ve fucked up.

Peter opens his mouth to respond with a warning, but is cut off by a sudden explosion beneath them. Peter hears the explosion before he sees it, and tries to jump out of the way as he feels it coming, but is too late. The blast quickly flies from the bowels of the building all the way to the top. Sadly for Spiderman, he’s resting on the ceiling above a gaping hole in the room for the blast to easily flow through. The last thing he feels is a burning in his legs. The last thing he hears is the cracking of the building’s foundation, and a large swear word. The last thing he sees is Deadpool jumping towards him.

*******************************

At first there’s nothing, and then suddenly there’s everything. Every sense activates at once as Peter comes to. The loud police sirens and people screaming. The pain of burned flesh and melted costume on his legs. The smell, of burned flesh and smoke, and a hint of familiar bloody metal. Then, the sight of the stars in a darkened sky. Dark. Night. Night time, how is it night time? Peter shoots up in a flash, his head pounding and his eyes bleary.

“Woah, easy there, little omega,” Comes the voice of Deadpool, who slowly drifts into his vision.

“Alpha?” Peter mumbles, his throat sore and his head still pounding.

“I’m right here omega, not going anywhere,” Deadpool says, coming close to Peter and helping the hero lay back down.

“Where are we?” Peter asks as he feel his head land on something soft. Something soft that spells vaguely like tacos and copper.

“Some rooftop near central park. I told you, I don’t really have this city memorized yet,” Deadpool explains.

“What a tourist,” Peter huffs, squeezing his eyes shut to try and clear his vision.

“Yeah well at least I don’t jump into burning buildings,” Deadpool retorts, his hands still on Peter’s arms, holding him gently.

“But you did!” Peter protest, trying to sit up once more, only to have the alpha push him back down with a bit more of a shove.

“Stay put would you? I’m trying to keep you alive here,” Deadpool says, sitting down cross legged next to the man.

“Oh please,” Spiderman snorts. “I’m not going to die from an exploding building.”

“You’ve been out for a while,” Deadpool informs him, a gentle and yet know it all edge to his voice.

“So it would seem,” Peter sighs. “Doesn’t matter, my healing factor will save the day with a bit of time. Though not nearly as much as yours seems to take.”

“Oh, you noticed that,” Deadpool says, looking down at his stomach to see that it’s almost completely healed, and his fresh burns have faded as well.

“Hard not to notice a missing twelve-inch wound,” Spiderman chuckles.

“Wasn’t twelve inches,” Deadpool grumbles. “Anyhoo, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Peter says, deciding to finally sit up all the way by pushing Deadpool’s arms to the side. “but, a grateful shit. Thanks for dragging my ass out of there,” he says, meeting Deadpool’s eyes.

Deadpool thinks he could melt on the spot. “Uh, you’re welcome sweetie, but you know you really saved me first,” He replies.

“Oh yeah, guess I did,” Peter chuckles, remembering pulling Deadpool out of the hole. “Speaking of which, why were you there man?”

“Ah, yes that,” Deadpool says, “well I figured it was my only chance to search for clues before the whole building burned to the ground. Scooby gang style,”

“So you really had nothing to do with the fire starting?” Peter questions, cocking his head to the side.

“I wish, but arson's not totally my style. Besides, it was too massive and close to civilians for my liking,” Deadpool says, staring at Peter’s burned legs.

“Then how did you know the place was going to explode again?” Peter questions.

“It only made sense. If I was going to destroy all of my evidence, I’d make sure to burn it all completely. There’d be no chances taken,” Deadpool says.

“You think that Oscorp just burned their own building down,” Peter says more than asks.

“Sounds like you’re thinking the same thing,” Deadpool says, looking his omega in the eyes now.

“I don’t know what to think yet. I need time to process, and for my head to relax for a god damn second,” Spiderman sighs, feeling dizzy once more.

“You good Spidey?” Deadpool asks, reaching his arms out to catch the man as he sways. He sighs as he simply decides to hold Spiderman close to his chest, where the omega can feel warm and protected. He smiles as he feels the omega still and then relax.

“Hey Spidey,” Deadpool says, biting his chapped lips.

“Hmm,” Spiderman hums, feeling sleepy once more in the man’s familiar arms. So familiar. Why is it so familiar?

“How did you find me?” Deadpool asks, his voice quiet.

“I followed your scent,” He responds, too tired to even register how strange that must sound. Strange that the alpha’s scent is already so ingrained in his system.

“Did you call my name?” Deadpool asks, his arms tightening around the small omega. Deadpool isn’t sure what to think right now. There had been a lot of noises after he fell, but he swears he had heard his omega calling for him from above. The funny part is though, at first he thought the voice sounded like Peter. His cute house keeper Peter.

“No,” Peter says after a moment. It’s hard for him to remember, but he had most certainly not yelled Deadpool down the hallways. Peter breaths in Deadpool’s scent deeply and buries his face into the mercenary’s chest. Why is it that the bad ones are the most comforting?

“Oh omega, what am I going to do with you?” Deadpool sighs again, lowering his head to rest his chin on top of Peter’s head. He smells the faintest scent of coffee and Lysol, with just a tinge of vanilla. It’s a familiar scent, but he can’t place from where.

“You could kiss me goodbye,” Peter chuckles, his voice muffled by Wade’s stomach.

“Why goodbye?” Wade asks, his voice trying to stay light at the request.

“Because we’ll have to go soon. Can’t stay on this rooftop forever,” Peter sighs, still not trying to move out of the alpha’s arms.

“Let’s give your body some more time before then,” Deadpool says, staring down at Peter’s legs. The uniform had melted off in sections and he can see how the man’s creamy white skin is burned and scarred in areas. The kid had gotten lucky. If Deadpool hadn’t jumped and caught Peter as soon as he did, things could've been a lot worse. All because Spidey just had to save him.

“I wish I could,” Spiderman sighs, sitting up and moving out of Deadpool’s embrace. “but we’ve both got things to do.”

“Can one of those things be you?” Deadpool asks, a smirk on his lips.

Peter rolls his eyes. “In our dreams alpha,” He says, standing slowly.

Deadpool stands as well, ready to catch the omega again if needed. “Omega,” He rumbles, low in his chest. He doesn’t know why, but it sounds right.

“Alpha,” Peter hums, closing his eyes. “why do we keep doing this? Why is there such a, I don’t know, a bond?”

“I don’t know either,” Deadpool says, stepping forward and cupping Peter’s cheek with his hand. “but I think I like it, even though I shouldn’t.”

“How come you shouldn’t?” Peter asks even as he takes a small step into the alpha’s space.

“There’s this omega you see, and he’s perfect, but we’ve just met and I’m a mess,” Deadpool sighs, but never takes his eyes off the man in front of him.

“Are you two together,” Peter asks, his voice low and calm, like he already knows the answer.

“No,” Deadpool says, confirming Peter’s thoughts.

“Then lift up your mask for me,” Peter says, already lifting his own above his mouth before Deadpool can protest.

“Promise you won’t look, it’s not a pretty sight,” Deadpool says, giddy with a surreal anticipation.

“You wanna blind fold me already? How kinky,” Peter hums as he closes his eyes, and Deadpool can see a beautiful smirk on his adorably pink and fuckable lips.

“Dear lord I’m fucked,” Deadpool says as he lifts the bottom part of his mask over his lips, and crashes down on Spiderman’s.

Peter melts the instant they connect. It’s like he burns with a want anywhere Deadpool touches him, and he can’t get enough. The mercenary, clearly holding back for Peter’s weakened state, holds Peter in his arms with a hand on his waist and one on his cheek. Peter wraps his own arms around the larger man’s neck and pushes himself forward. The kiss starts simple and sweet, and yet somehow familiar to the both of them. Things only change when Peter’s want becomes too strong and his omega starts releasing _need_ and _want_ to the alpha before him. Wade’s alpha beams with pride and a renewed purpose to please his omega, as he quickly deepens the kiss.

Wade bites on the younger man’s bottom lip and Peter shudders in pleasure, parting his lips for the alpha to gain access, which Deadpool takes eagerly. The alpha explores the young omega’s mouth with glee, even as his hands begin to trail up and down his sides, causing Peter to squirm beneath his fingers. It is then that Peter shifts his stance for his leg to rest between Wade’s, causing the alpha to shift as well. Peter creates a small and yet comforting rhythm for them as he has to pull away from Wade just to breath for a small moment−something Wade clearly doesn’t need. Instead, the alpha kisses his way down Peter’s jaw to his neck, where he moves a bit of fabric around and sucks his skin with glee.

“You’re going to leave another fucking hickie,” Peter huffs as he struggles to retain his composure. Wade hums in approval at the thought and simply sucks harder before nipping lightly with his teeth. If he was going to run around with this omega, he sure as hell was going to leave his mark.

“Deadpool,” Peter finally whines, causing the mercenary to raise an eyebrow. He never would have expected The Amazing Spiderman to whine for anything, but by god he wants to make it happen again. “Come on.”

And just like that, they’re on each other again. Peter pushing him harder and harder even as the merc tries his damnedest to hold back for the hurt omega. In the end they’re a tangle of limbs and clashing teeth and heavy breaths. The pair don’t stop until a distinct ring is heard.

Deadpool looks up at the sound and gives Peter one last chaste kiss on his swollen lips before turning. Peter sighs at the loss but lowers his mask and opens his eyes. “There seems to be a pattern of us being interrupted by phone calls,” Spiderman says, adjusting his uniform as best he can.

Deadpool grunts in agreement before pulling a flip phone out of his belt. “Hello?” He says. A pause. “Yes I’m leaving soon, just need a few more minutes. Yes thank you,” he says before flipping the old phone closed, and turning back to Peter. “I have to go omega.”

Spiderman nods. “Knew we’d have to eventually,” Spiderman says, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t meet again,” Deadpool says, coming close to the omega and wrapping his arms around him.

“No, but we shouldn’t you know,” Spiderman sighs, breathing in the alpha’s scent one last time.

“Give me one good reason,” Deadpool huffs in annoyance.

“I’m Spiderman, I don’t like people being killed. You’re a mercenary. And, it seems we both have someone waiting for us somewhere else,” He points out.

“Are you with someone?” Deadpool asks in disbelief.

“No, but there is an alpha out there who I think I could be happy with. Happy to try with at least, and I hate to say it, but he came first,” Spiderman says, wrapping his arms around Deadpool’s back to squeeze him in a hug.

“Does he treat you right?” Deadpool asks, his voice clipped.

“So far he has, yes,” Spiderman says, feeling distant to the whole situation. None of it makes sense. He wants Wade and he wants Deadpool, but he doesn’t truly know either of them.

“If he doesn’t, you give him hell,” Deadpool growls, not liking the idea of any other alpha holding his omega just like this.

“And you be good to your new omega, Pool,” Spiderman says, feeling a tinge of jealousy.

“I doubt I couldn’t be if I tried,” Deadpool chuckles at the thought. “Kids got spunk, he’s actually a lot like you.”

“Guess you’ve got a type,” Peter says, stiffening before detaching himself from the merc. Deadpool lets him go.

“You’re my main type,” He reminds the hero. “and if you ever need a hand, call me,” He says as he hands the hero a slip of paper with numbers scrawled on it.

“Same goes to you,” Spiderman says, taking the slip of paper. “And Deadpool, I will let you know what I find out about Oscorp. I have my ways.”

“Now don’t go doing anything I wouldn’t do, little omega,” Deadpool says, feeling a surge of warmth for the dedicated man.

“No promises,” Spiderman says, leaning over to give the alpha one last hug before pulling away and jumping from the edge of the building. Wade has to fight not to chase after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such big plans for the next chapter...such evil plans.....


	6. The Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter really got away from me because there was stuff I just had to put in it and now it's really long. Enjoy!

Peter Parker sits alone at a bench in the main Oscorp office building. All around him is the hustle and bustle of everyday life at Oscorp. People run to and fro carrying this and yelling that, all the while seeming to be exactly where they are supposed to be. Everyone is dressed as professional as possible with tight pencil skirts, suits, or lab coats. Meanwhile, Peter is dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a gray V-neck covered by his university hoodie that he accidentally ordered as a large, so it drops almost all the way to his knees. Peter is aware that he doesn’t look nearly as professional as everyone else, but it was all he had to cover up the lovely bruising on his neck. Nothing can possibly save him from the smell though, the unyielding scent of Deadpool that still remains on his neck, marking him. Peter had showered and scrubbed profusely, but the overwhelming scent of alpha remains. Luckily, it’s not so potent now, and others should only be able to smell it if they get close enough, but he can still smell it.

“Peter, hey thanks for making it man,” Harry says, stepping into the foyer and heading towards his longtime friend.

“Sup Harry,” Peter says, smiling at the alpha like always, even though on the inside he is reeling. Right now, he’s at Oscorp for two reasons only. To get information about the Deadpool case, and to maybe help Harry out. They give a side hug where Peter is quick to step away, but in the end he’s unsure if Harry can smell the alpha on him.

“Come on, I’ll show you up to the labs we’ll be working in,” Harry says, placing his hand on Peter’s lower back and leading him towards the elevator.

Peter thinks nothing of Harry’s need for physical contact, and ops for small talk to start things off. “So how have you been?” He asks as they step into the elevator, where Harry still doesn’t detach himself.

“Oh you know,” Harry sighs. “Busy, stressed.” Peter notices the man does looks more tired than usual, with slight bags under his eyes and a small sheen of sweat on his brow. Even the usual crisp and clean suit that he wears appears to be rumpled, like it had been slept in.

“Yeah I heard about the fire last night,” Peter says, biting his lip.

“Yeah I guess you would have been there, stalking your pal Spidey or whatever,” Harry says, rolling his eyes.

“It is my job,” Peter reminds him.

“I know,” Harry says as the elevator doors open to a wide-open room full of white desks covered in papers both electronic and physical. People of all shapes and genders mull about in white lab coats and goggles, barely even looking up as the two enter. “did you get any good pictures then?”

“Not really,” Peter shrugs. He’d been able to get a single photo of himself swinging towards the building, but that was it. “but what happened anyway? Was anyone hurt?”

“Nine employees didn’t make it Pete, it was, bad,” Harry says, his shoulders sagging as he walks to one of the doctors.

“Nine people died?” Peter asks in disbelief. How could that be? He’d been in the building himself and hadn’t seen anyone besides Deadpool.

“Yeah, freak gas explosion,” Harry nods gravely, rubbing his thumb on Peter’s back to comfort him.

“I’m sorry Harry, that’s awful,” Peter mutters, feeling utterly confused with the situation. He supposes it’s possible that the people had been in the lower levels when the fire started, but that didn’t make sense either. Why would they all be down there?

“It’s alright Pete, all we can do now is move on and pray,” Harry says, leading Peter to one of the scientists holding a rather large file. “Dr. Conner,” Harry says.

The scientist looks up and smiles nervously. “Ah Harry good to see you,” He says, sticking his hand out for Harry to shake. “And who might this be?” He asks, looking down at Peter.

“Dr. Conner’s meet my friend Peter Parker, smartest guy I’ve ever known. Peter meet Dr. Conner’s, he’s the head of Project Green,” Harry says as Peter shakes the Doctor’s hand, and smiles as he realizes that the doctor seems nice enough, if not anxious. The doctor’s clearly a beta in his late forties, with gray streaks in his hair and wrinkles on his face. Peter also finds it hard not to notice that the good doctor is missing his left arm from his elbow down.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Peter says, smiling at the beta.

“Oh and you Peter, Harry’s mentioned you quite a bit to me before. He says you’re the only reason he even graduated high school,” The doctor laughs in good nature.

“Well now that’s probably the smartest observation Harry’s ever made,” Peter chuckles.

“Oh shut up,” Harry huffs, rolling his eyes. “Peter’s actually here to help me out today doctor. Do you mind if we go over some of your notes?” Harry asks, his tone light and charming.

Dr. Conner’s stills, something only Peter notices as the doctor quickly composes himself. “Of course Harry, where would you like to start?” He asks, beginning to turn back to his desk to rummage around for something.

“Might as well start at the beginning,” Harry shrugs. “I don’t know if Pete here knows the whole picture.”

The doctor nods and finally pulls out a thin tablet from beneath a pile of papers. “Of course,” Dr. Conner’s says. “So Peter what do you know so far?”

“Only that the project involves genetic modification and stem cells,” Peter says, playing it cool.

The doctor nods again. “Yes, so here at Oscorp we are trying to develop a serum to help heal the wounded and ill. As of right now we are trying several different methods to achieve this goal. Mr. Parker how familiar are you with lizards?” He asks, his eyes only just glancing above his tablet as he flips through the virtual pages.

“Lizards sir? Are you referring to their ability to regrow certain limbs?” Peter asks, his knowledge on reptiles fairly limited.

“Precisely,” Dr. Conner’s says, a tentative smile on his lips. “now, imagine if we could take that regenerative gene and modify it to work for human regeneration.”

“That would be incredible,” Peter says, his mind widening at the mere thought of it.

“Now, as you can see here,” Dr. Conner’s says, holing the tablet out to the omega. “the model shows−”

The doctor is cut off as a man appears from the side of the room and walks in their direction. Peter would guess that the man is security, as he wears a Kevlar vest and carry’s what Peter is hoping is just a tazzer. The man walks close to Harry and whispers something in his ear. Any normal person wouldn’t be able to hear what the guard says, but Peter isn’t exactly normal.

“There’s been an incident on the lower level sir, you’re needed immediately,” The guard says. Peter cocks his head to the side. What lower levels? There’s nothing below the ground floor as far as he’s been told.

Harry nods at the guard and the man backs away, paying no mind to Peter or the doctor. “Alright then, Peter, Doctor, it seems I am needed elsewhere. I’ll be back to walk you out Pete,” Harry promises the young omega, giving his hair a quick tussle before nodding at the guard and following him to the elevator.

“See you,” Peter mumbles before saying aloud, “Wonder what that was about?”

“At this place, it could be anything,” The doctor mutters. “Seems something new comes up every day.”

“Must get stressful,” Peter says, letting his eyes wonder around the room at all of the people doing what they love with a passion. Solving equations, posing new questions, helping people with something new. This is what he has always wanted to do, and yet here he is, trying to find something that might tear all of it down.

“Most stressful job in the world I’d say,” The doctor chuckles. “now, would you like to continue? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, don’t worry I won’t tell the old alpha.”

Peter crinkles his eyebrows together. “No, we can continue doctor. I am fascinated by all of this, I’m not just doing it for Harry,” Peter explains.

“Forgive me than, I thought that perhaps this was all just to please the alpha,” Dr. Conner’s says, already looking back at his tablet.

“We’re not, he’s not, he’s not _my_ alpha,” Peter clarifies, though he doesn’t know why. It’s not like it matters what this beta thinks.

“I’m sorry I’m really not that good with the whole alpha omega dynamics here,” The beta says, sounding genuinely sorry. “Forgive me Peter, from one lover of science to another.”

Peter smiles at the man, and wonders just how this bumbling scientist could really be causing any harm. “Then let’s continue shall we Doctor?”

The beta smiles at Peter, before pulling his tablet back out. “Lets, so here you can see…”

The two men spend the next two hours going over notes and notes of Dr. Conner’s work, as well as debating several new concepts that Peter raises. Throughout the conversation Peter finds out that Dr. Conner’s is a nice man, though a bit biased with his work. The beta wishes to create a serum to help people with missing limbs regenerate them over time. The doctor admits that he does want the serum for himself, but that it’s mostly to help others with his work and findings. He also admits to Peter that working with Oscorp hasn’t been the easiest for him. First, they had put Harry in charge of the program, a man who knows nothing of stem cell research. Then they had put a strict cap on funding, as well as a strict deadline, something the doctor was finding harder and harder to work with. Peter also asked him how far away he projects human trials to be, and the doctor told him how if he had a choice, not for three years, but that Oscorp is pushing for twelve months. By the time the Doctor had officially finished explaining everything to Peter they were both mentally exhausted and in desperate need of coffee.

“Come on, we’ve got a bit of a break room over here,” Dr. Conner’s tells Peter as he leads him into another room. Peter smiles at the man as they enter the break room which is littered with mugs and old plates. There are also a few people milling about, but most are looking down at papers or phones and don’t even glance at the two.

“Thanks,” Peter says as the doctor hands him a mug filled to the brim with black coffee.

“So Peter,” The man says after a moment of sipping his brew. “how come you’re really here?”

Peter nearly spits out his coffee. “What do you mean?” He coughs, feeling his face heat up.

“Well it’s just, a smart kid like you, you don’t really need to be trailing behind Harry Osborne and doing him favors, if you don’t mind me saying so,” The doctor says, surprising Peter with his bluntness.

“Well Dr. Conner’s, to be completely honest with you, I’m just helping Harry out. He’s been my friend for years and he asked for me to help him understand some things so here I am. Besides, it’s not like it’s a chore or anything, I have a real interest in this stuff,” Peter explains, feeling guilt all the while. Sure, what he said is true, but he’s also here to help Deadpool. Cute, sexual, annoyingly dangerous Deadpool. The man he really shouldn’t even be thinking about. Ever.

“Well that’s very noble of you Peter. Harry’s lucky to have a friend like you on his side,” Dr. Conner’s says, a certain bitterness sneaking into his voice.

“You don’t like Harry that much, do you?” Peter asks, a small knowing smirk on his lips.

“Well I mean,” The Doctor stutters. “I really shouldn’t say. He is my boss after all.”

“And he’s my best friend,” Peter states. “but I still know he can be an ass.”

The doctor looks up at that, giving Peter a sharp gaze. “You don’t know the half of it,” He says.

“I’ve known him for years,” Peter says. “I’ve put up with a lot of his shit.”

The doctor hums in understanding. “I wish you luck then,” he says, raising his mug.

Peter smiles. “And to you as well,” he says, raising his own mug.

For a brief moment the two enjoy a blissful silence together where the only sounds are the rustling of paper and the sipping of coffee. Peter decides to sit down at one of the chairs, his legs aching from pain and standing for so long. He took some Advil this morning, but by now it’s long since worn off and the fading burns on his legs ache to be treated and rested, but Peter doesn’t have time for that. Harry had told him that today was the only date he could meet, and Peter has work at Wade’s tonight, so now was the only time.

“Peter, there you are,” Comes Harry’s voice from the doorway. “I was starting to think you’d left me.” Harry’s smile is as warm and charming as ever but is held down by something that wasn’t there before. Something tired and overbearing.

“Please, I couldn’t find my way out of this maze if I tried,” Peter jokes, grabbing a hold of the chair’s arms to push himself upright.

“I guess that’s true,” Harry chuckles, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder to lead him to the doorway. “and thank you again Dr. Conner’s, I’ll be back later to go over some things.”

“Of course sir, and Peter feel free to call me with any more questions,” The doctor says, his eyes falling to Harry’s hand on top of Peter.

“I will, and thank you doctor,” Peter smiles at him, but nearly frowns as Harry’s grip tightens, and he moves quicker out of the room. “Is something up?” Peter asks as they enter the elevator.

“Nope, just, tired and busy,” Harry sighs. Dropping his hand. “sorry, about leaving you like that.”

“What happened?” Peter asks, feeling hot in the tight elevator.

“Just some screw ups in accounting I had to attend to,” Harry sighs. “but what did you get up to?”

“Oh you know, just science stuff,” Peter shrugs, a small smile on his lips. Harry raises an eyebrow. “We just talked about the project and he led me through the entire process.”

“And your thoughts?” Harry asks, his scent reeking of some sort of energy drink and old cologne. It’s funny, normally Peter doesn’t notice the alpha’s scent due to the years they spent together as friends. It must be because of the small space, and maybe Harry’s more stressed than usual or something.

“I agree with Dr. Conner’s. His research could be revolutionary, but it could also go very wrong very quickly. This sort of project takes a lot of time Harry, and you need to give him as much as possible,” Peter says confidently.

“We are giving him as much as we can Pete, but we do have investors to satisfy,” Harry says, shaking his head.

“Investors?” Peter repeats. “Harry think about this logically. The more time you give your people the more likely everything is to work out correctly. And let’s face it, your investors will only be happy if things go as planned,” Peter explains, his temper rising.

“I guess you’re right,” Harry says, eyeing the omega carefully. “I’ll talk to my father about it tonight, see if I can’t give Dr. Conner’s some more time.”

“Good,” Peter says, his shoulder’s relaxing somewhat. He hadn’t even realized how wound up he’d been.

“You okay Pete?” Harry asks, placing a hand on his back. Again. Why is Harry touching him again? And how long does this damn elevator take?

“I’m fine, just tired I guess,” Peter sighs. At least that much isn’t a lie; he is tired, and he desperately needs a nice meal and a warm bed with a thousand blankets.

“Well,” Harry says as the elevator doors open. “just, promise me you’ll go home and get some rest then. We can discuss everything else later.”

Peter once again feels his temper rise and he doesn’t know why. All his friend is doing is telling him to get some rest, but yet it feels like a demand. For some god damn reason it makes him feel caged in, and he hates it.

“Sure thing,” He says, barely holding back from rolling his eyes. “I’ll see you later.”

With that said Peter pulls his hood over his head and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he heads to the front doors. “Peter,” Harry calls after him. “call me when you get home alright. And head straight there.”

Peter bites his lip and grits his teeth before he pushes open the front doors and walks out.

 

*******************************

By the time Peter reaches Wade’s house he is half an hour late. He hadn’t meant to be, but he had to keep stopping to rest his legs during the long walk over. Not exactly how he wanted to see Wade after the last time they had talked, but it couldn’t be helped.

Peter smiles at the memory of the last time he’d seen Wade. It’s a bit fuzzy, but he can still see the moment where Wade walked him home perfectly. The alpha had been a total gentleman, and had done everything just right. More importantly though, he had left Peter wanting more. He had made his skin burn and his muscles melt into pure bliss. It had only been two days ago and yet Peter misses the alpha more than anyone. His alpha.

The smile slides off Peter’s face though as the home comes into view. He doesn’t see any lights on inside and as he walks closer, he doesn’t sense a sole around. So, Wade must still be at work then.

Peter frowns as he lifts the heavy flower pot on the front door and grabs the key placed underneath. As he unlocks the door and steps through the threshold his frown is almost whisked away by the pure smell of Wade Wilson. His alpha’s home and scent enveloping him completely. Peter hums in contentment as he closes the door behind him. Never before had he been so acutely aware of Wade’s scent. His overwhelming scent of metal and something else. What a familiar and lovely scent.

Peter allows himself to relax as he moves about the house. It’s not like he has a lot to clean today anyway, as he should just have to pick up and do some touch ups here and there. It really shouldn’t take him long, but at the same time he hopes it takes him long enough for Wade to be home. He figures that they should talk, set some boundaries, discuss what’s professional and what’s not, and if they want to date or not. He knows he does, but he isn’t so sure about Wade.

Peter shakes his head clear, no point in worrying about any of that now, best to just do his job.

 

***************************

Peter finishes up in about an hour, as there is little to do. To his disappointment though, Wade and Ellie still aren’t back. Peter considers waiting around for them, maybe even taking a nap on the couch as he is so unbelievably tired, but figures that wouldn’t be very professional. Just as he is about to pack it up and call it quits, he hears a phone ring. Peter cocks his head to the side, that’s not his ringtone, it’s also too loud to be a cellphone. Wait, does Wade sill have a house phone?

Peter follows the sound of the ringtone to the kitchen, where he spots an old house phone attached to the wall. He bites his lip, and debates answering it for only a minute before he picks up. “Wilson residence,” He says, trying his best to sound calm and collected.

“First, that was adorable, second, I really need to get your number sweet heart,” Says the voice of Wade Wilson, sending shivers down Peter’s spine.

“Wade,” Peter says, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“Hiya Petey, you miss me?” Wade asks, his voice light and sweet.

“In your dreams,” Peter laughs, rolling his eyes. So what if he had actually missed the alpha?

“Baby you’re always in my dreams,” Wade purrs, causing Peter’s face to heat up.

“Shut up,” Peter huffs. “Is there a reason you called, or did you just need to hear my voice?”

“Little of both,” Wade chuckles. “but I do actually need to ask a favor.”

“Shoot,” Peter says, a smile still large on his face as he speaks to the alpha.

“So it looks like I won’t get off work till late tonight,” Wade says, causing Peter to frown. “and I need someone to pick Ellie up from daycare. It’s a really nice facility just down the road. Could you please help me out? I know it’s not your job and−” Wade babbles on until Peter cuts him off.

“Calm down alpha I’ll head out now and get her,” Peter chuckles. “Just give me the address and stuff.”

“Thanks Pete, you’re a life saver,” Wade sighs in relief before rattling off the information.

“No problem, it’s not like it’s that far away,” Peter says, even as his legs ache so much from just cleaning and standing for hours as it is. “Do you know when you’ll get home?”

“Not till around three or so. I’m calling Ellie’s aunt and she should be there around ten if you don’t mind waiting,” Wade says, a certain plea in his voice.

“Don’t even worry about it man, I’ll watch her,” Peter says, a small smile on his lips at the thought of hanging out with the little demon for a while. 

“God you’re the best little angel ever,” Wade says, his voice full of pure adoration.

“If I’m an angel what does that make you?” Peter muses, a smirk on his puffy lips.

“Anything you want baby,” Wade says, his voice low and gravely, once again sending shivers down Peter’s spine.

“Well right now I just want a certain alpha to be home faster,” Peter says, a pout beginning to form out of nowhere.

“We could always meet up tomorrow if you wanted? That is, if you simply can’t wait to see my sexylicious bod,” Wade says, drawing out his words.

“Well, I guess we could plan that date we talked about,” Peter says, suddenly far more nervous than he should be. There a pause from the other side of the phone. “Alpha?” Peter presses.

“Sorry, my heart just stopped and I went to heaven,” Wade says, sounding breathless. “but yes, we should definitely do that.”

“Alright then,” Peter smiles. “I’ll leave my cell number around the house somewhere. Call me if you find it.”

“You can’t just make it easy can you,” Wade sighs.

“You’d get bored,” Peter chuckles.

“Sweet cheeks I could never get bored of you,” Wade purrs, but Peter hears rustling in the background. “Oh, I think I have to go babe, I’ll call you tomorrow when I find that number.”

“Sounds good, see you then,” Peter says, smiling as he hangs up on the alpha. The alpha he won’t be seeing tonight after all. For some reason Peter’s gut clenches.

Sighing, he decides to head out for Ellie. He grabs the house key and his phone before shoving them in his pockets. He considers taking his backpack but decides he doesn’t want to lug it around the whole way. Besides, it’s not like he’ll need his uniform, and he already has his web shooters on his wrist like he always does. So, with one last look around the house, Peter sets out into the darkening night.

 

*********************************

By the time Peter reaches the daycare it’s completely dark. Luckily, the lights are still on in the vibrant building and he walks right in. As he enters, he sees a few adults milling around the colorful room that is filled with kid’s toys, desks, and different work stations. Surprisingly though, he doesn’t see many kids. Though Peter guesses he shouldn’t be surprised, it’s already eight o’clock and the sign on the door says the daycare closes at seven.

“Um, hello,” Peter says to the nearest woman he sees. She looks up at him in surprise before squinting at him. “I’m here to pick up Eleanor Wilson.”

“Yes, Wade called and said you were coming,” The woman says before nodding to another woman watching. The woman quickly rolls her eyes and heads into another room. “You’re late.”

“Well I was just told about it. Sorry to keep you all here so late,” Peter huffs. It’s not his fault Wade’s bad at timing.

“Just tell Wade not to let it happen again. And no more bribes,” She says as Ellie comes skipping into the room.

Peter smiles at the little girl, all decked out in a pink and purple dress with shoes that light up as her feet hit the ground. She has her hair done in pigtails that Peter’s guessing Wade had attempted to do for her. On her back rest an over sized backpack that has all of the Avenger’s printed on it. “Mr. Peter!” She gasps, jumping up to him and pulling him down for a hug. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Hello Ellie,” Peter says, crouching down some to hug her back. “your daddy called me, he asked me to come get you cause he’ll be late at work tonight.”

“So are you going to play with me tonight?” Ellie asks, sparkles in her eyes.

“Yup, right until your aunt comes,” Peter smiles at her, taking her hand as he stands upright. “Do I have to sign anything?” Peter asks the woman, his annoyance tainting his tone.

“No, just, no,” The woman says, eyeing Peter carefully.

“Great then let’s get going Ellie,” Peter says, his voice returning to normal as he leads them out the door. As he goes though, he glances back behind him and glares at the woman, who blinks in shock and sticks her nose up at him.

“So when will daddy be home?” Ellie asks as they step out into the cool night air. Very cool air in fact, almost cold.

“Not until after you’re asleep,” Peter says. “but don’t worry your aunt’s going to be home to put you to bed.”

“Will you stay too?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest and clutching them tightly.

Peter frowns. “Where’s your jacket Ellie?” He asks her.

“I lost it at school today,” She says, staring at the ground.

“You lost it?” Peter asks, not quite believing the little girl for some reason.

Ellie continues to stare at the ground as she nods. Peter’s frown deepens before he quietly pulls off his hoodie. “Hold up your arms sweetie,” He says, prompting her to look at him and raise an eyebrow before she does. Peter smiles at her as he slips the material over her head and gently pulls her arms through. He chuckles as the jacket goes all the way to her feet and she seems to drown in the fabric.

“Thank you, Mr. Peter,” She says, snuggling into the warm fabric.

Peter smiles at her and says, “You’re welcome.” From then on the two continue to walk back to the house as Ellie tries to keep from tripping over the hoodie, causing Peter to smile every time. After a minute of walking though, Ellie begins to rattle on about her day at school. She talks about how her best friend and her got into a fight at recess, and how one teacher made her sit outside of the classroom for coloring on the desk, and how she had a PB&J for lunch.

At the mention of lunch Peter hears Ellie’s stomach growl, and he realizes that he might just be hungry as well. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he grabs two hot dogs from a nearby street vender and hands one to Ellie, who squeals in delight. “Thanks Mr. Peter!” She yells as she digs in. Peter chuckles as they continue on their track. The hot dog feels warm in his hand, a sharp contrast to the chilly night, which even as he walks in only a V-neck, he doesn’t seem to feel.

It’s when they’re around ten minutes away from the house, that Peter senses it. Something’s off. To get to Wade’s they have to cut across an ally, a relatively nice alley Peter will admit, he’s seen far worse, but now something isn’t right. He had walked down this same alleyway not even an hour ago, but now it seems different. There are no more lights on, even in the windows of the apartments. There are also no more people around. How can there not be people around in New York City?

“Ellie,” Peter says, taking a hold of her hand. “do you have a phone?”

“Um yeah, who doesn’t?” Ellie laughs.

“True,” Peter mumbles. “now sweetie do me a favor and text your daddy what street we’re on.”

“How come?” Ellie asks as she pulls her phone out and sends the quick text to her father.

“Just want to keep him updated,” Peter lies, his eyes scanning the area.

“Okay,” Ellie says, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Hey,” Peter says brightly. “want a piggyback ride?”

“Oh my god yes!” She squeals, already climbing onto his back before he even has the chance to crouch down.

Peter chuckles as she climbs on and he stands upright. He grabs her underneath the thighs to support her and she puts her arms around his neck. She’s heavier than he had expected, but still light enough where he won’t mind. Right now all that matters is that they can move faster if needed.

Squinting his eyes, Peter sets down the alley, with Ellie clutching him tightly. His spider-sense is going off like crazy and he feels immensely hot. They’re only a few steps down the alley when Peter’s senses scream at him from behind. Peter whips his head around to see three men blocking the way out. Peter turns back to the front and sees four more men blocking the exit. Great.

“Mr. Peter?” Ellie asks quietly, squeezing him tighter.

“It’s alright Ellie,” Peter mutters to her, and then louder yells. “Can I help you gentlemen?”

“Well well well, this is not what I expected,” One of the men calls, stepping forward so that Peter can see he is a tall alpha with bulky arms and a strange uniform on, almost like military or security.

“Hate to disappoint,” Peter calls back, rolling his eyes.

“Who would have guessed Wilson would send an omega for his kid,” Another man hollers, his voice full of sadistic humor.

“Oh great, a sexist,” Peter says.

“Keep your mouth shut unless told otherwise, pup,” The first man calls again. Peter grits his teeth, oh if Ellie wasn’t here right now, he would tear them apart.

“Leave us alone!” Ellie suddenly yells from where she sits a top Peter, causing Peter to groan in worry and also a small bit of pride.

“There’s the little girl, I could barely see you covered in that omega’s scent sweetheart,” The first man chuckles darkly. “Now come here and make this easy for uncle Gerard.”

“I don’t even know you!” Ellie screams back, her nails digging into Peter’s skin.

“Come on man, just let us out of here,” Peter calls back, giving them one last chance.

“As if we could let that slice of ass go,” One of the men behind him whistles, causing Peter to growl in anger.

“Ooo look at that boys, the bitch has some fight in him,” Gerard laughs. “don’t worry son, we’ll fix that,” he says as he pulls out a pistol and points it at them. All around him Peter feels the men drawing closer and cocking their guns.

Peter crouches down low and whisper, “Hold on tight Ellie.” The next thing he knows he’s dodging a bullet rushing by his abdomen. Quickly he jumps up against the alley wall and pushes off, jumping on top of one of the goons. Once there he lands a hard hit against the man’s jaw before jumping away again. He’ll admit that it’s harder than normal with Ellie on his back, and his legs aren’t doing him any favors, but he can still kick seven regular asshole’s asses.

Jumping onto the next guy Peter hits him square on the nose and crouches as he tries to hit back. He hears Ellie scream and feels a tug, gritting his teeth he holds onto her before throwing an elbow back and hitting the man who's trying to grab her. The alpha dodges his move but let’s go of Ellie as he throws a punch to the side of Peter’s head. The omega feels the blow and his vision blurs for a moment, until suddenly it’s like they’re all on him at once and he has to scramble to keep up. He throws hits, dodges, crouches, and kicks, but he still feels numerous blows tearing him down from all angles. Peter is fairly sure that the only part of hum not being struck down is the part of his back where Ellie sits, and they try to tug her off him. Finally, Peter sees an opening between two of the men, and dives for it before jumping high onto a nearby wall and sticking to it, causing a gasp and pause from the group of men.

Breathing hard, Peter decides it’s time for drastic measures and aims his web shooter at three of the men before firing. He manages to get them tied down to the spot, completely covered and struggling fiercely.

“What the hell!” One of them scream, struggling to get out of the bonds.

“Get fucked,” Peter yells at them, his breathing still ragged as he assesses the scene.  There's still four men up and ready, guns drawn even as they stare at him in shock. It is then that Peter feels the searing pain before he even hears the gun go off. Peter falls from the wall in pain as he grips his left shoulder. He can feel the blood landing hot on his face and chest, and a small whine escapes his lips as the pain tears through him.

“Peter!” Ellie yells, her grip still tight on his neck.

“It’s alright Ellie,” He huffs as he struggles to stand upright.

“What’s the matter omega, not as slick as you thought?” Gerard says as he steps closer, his gun pointed at Peter’s head. It is now that Peter realizes just how close the alpha is to him. The man stands a mere foot away, if that, and brings the gun under Peter’s chin, forcing him to look up at him.

Peter grits his teeth. “Let the girl go, she’s just a kid,” He hisses from the burn of the gun on his skin.

“Sorry gorgeous, but she’s the one we’re after here,” He smirks, his teeth glistening dangerously. Peter makes sure to get a good look at this alpha. At his sandy brown hair and crooked nose. At the slight discoloration of his left eye. At the cocky look. How his sent reeks of garlic and blood.

Peter feels a surge of power at the thought of this alpha taking Ellie anywhere, and launches forward, barring his teeth as he grips the man’s wrist and twist hard, breaking the bones in half. The man screams in pain as Peter uses his other hand to land a solid blow on the man’s temple. Looking up Peter sees the other men raising their guns even as their eyes go wide in fear. Peter quickly shoots his webbing at them and jumps onto the wall, getting a better shot. The webbing quickly encases them, and Peter cuts the cord. He looks down on the scene and lets out a shaky breath, his nerves fried and his body shaking from pain and exhaustion.

Peter takes one last look at Gerard where he lays unconscious and immobilized on the floor. Peter so desperately wants to slap him awake and get some answers but knows he can’t. Not with Ellie, and not while he’s injured. Slowly, Peter decides not to even touch the ground where they stand, so he crawls the wall all the rest of the length of the alley. Only when he is out does he drop back to the ground and walk on like nothing had even happened. He now only supports Ellie with one arm, and he limps slightly, but moves on nonetheless.

“Are you a superhero?” Ellie suddenly asks, her voice not the least bit afraid, but instead in awe.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?” Peter asks instead of answering.

“My side kinda hurts from where the dipshit grabbed me,” Ellie pouts.

Peter feels his veins burning. If it’s the last thing he’ll do he’ll find out exactly who those guys were and what they wanted from Ellie, and then he’ll end them. To try and attack a small girl such as Ellie, and while in his care no less, is unforgivable.

“Mr. Peter you feel really hot, are you okay?” Ellie asks, pressing her small hand to Peter’s forehead.

“Um, yeah I’m fine, we just have to get home and then your dad will get back. Wait, Ellie can you please text your dad for me again. Just say we’re heading home,” Peter says.

“Okay,” Ellie says hesitantly. With one hand she pulls her phone out of her pocket and sees a text on her screen. “Daddy asked why I sent him that, oh, and then he said he was on his way to the street. What should I say now?”

“Tell him that we’re home now,” Peter says, gritting his teeth as he walks down the sidewalk and into Wade’s yard. Once on the front porch he gently lowers Ellie to the ground and she hops off. Peter tries to stand back up, but nearly falls as he tries.

“Mr!” Ellie cries as she grabs him by the leg, effectively grounding him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Ellie it's fine,” He says, placing his left hand on the door to steady himself as he grabs the key and unlocks the front door. Once open he stumbles his way through and Ellie slowly follows along, her eyes watching his every move.

Once the door is closed behind them Peter meticulously latches every single lock, and thinks he’s finally beginning to understand why Wade has so many. With all of the locks securely in place Peter leans back against the door and slides down in exhaustion. He closes his eyes for just a brief moment and tries to think. There had been a band of men waiting to ambush him. No. Not him, but Ellie. And they hadn’t known that he would be there. So they were expecting Wade. They want Wade an Ellie. Why though? Why would they want to hurt a little girl and her dad? Wade does have half ownership of that shady club, but Peter can’t really make much of a connection there. Those men didn’t seem like they were just thugs, they were prepared, trained, and dressed like soldiers. Just who the hell had Wade pissed off.

“Mr. Peter you’re bleeding,” Ellie states. Peter’s eyes fly open. Ellie. He has to focus right now, for Ellie.

“Ellie do you know if you have a first aid kit?” Peter asks as he slowly pushes himself up.

Ellie nods. “Daddy keeps it in the bathroom upstairs,” She says, grabbing his hand in hers and leading him down the hallway to the living room.

“Alright sweetie, can you please go grab it for me?” He asks her. The girl nods at him before quickly turning from the room and running upstairs.

Peter grits his teeth as he slowly pulls his shirt over his head. He sees that there is in fact blood all over the fabric, and he feels guilty over Ellie having to see that. Sighing he throws the shirt into a small trash bin in the corner. With the fabric no longer there, Peter is able to get a good look at the bleeding wound. It’s not the first time he’s been shot, and he’s sure it won’t be the last, but it still hurts like a mother fucker. Not to mention, it’s still bleeding, and he isn’t sure why. Normally his healing factor would have kicked in by now, but instead he feels weak and the wound just won’t stop god damn bleeding.

Peter hears Ellie coming back down the stairs before he sees her, and quickly pulls a blanket off the couch. He throws it over his torso and cringes as it hits the wound. Well there goes that blanket.

“Here you go,” Ellie says as she enters the room and holds out a rather large first aid kit.

“Thank you, now why don’t you run to your room and grab all of your favorite toys and bring them down here,” Peter says, giving her a warm smile.

“Okay!” Ellie says, her worry seeming to disappear at the idea of playing instead of going to bed. In an instant she runs back upstairs, and Peter sighs in relief.

The wounded omega quickly grabs the first aid kit and rifles around until he finds some adhesive bandages. It takes a minute as the box is full of all sorts of random objects that Peter knows should not be there, like small stuffed toys and lollipops. Peter rolls his eyes at the thought of Wade thinking these are essential life saving items. Finally, he finds the bandages he needs and begins to roll them out as he makes his way to the bathroom. He inspects himself in the mirror and nearly gasps in shock. His skin is pale and glistening with sweat. His body is also covered in bruises he must have received from the attackers. He hadn’t even realized how badly they had gotten him since he was so focused on Ellie.

The wound also looks much angrier in the mirror. It has blood still leaking out in a slow trickle and Peter can see the flesh distorted by the bullet. The bullet. Oh shit, what if the bullets not out yet. Peter grimaces at the thought but turn around to see his backside in the mirror anyway. And much to his grief, he sees no exit wound. So the bullet is still inside. Sighing, Peter closes the bathroom door and locks it behind him. Ellie shouldn’t have to see this.

Peter gives himself one final look in the mirror, before reaching his hand up and digging his fingers into his own wound. A muffled scream escapes his lips as he bites the insides of his cheeks. He huffs in pain as he digs his index and thumb in deeper to find the offensive object. For a second the world goes white and spins all at once. He grips the sink with his free hand and steadies himself. With one final shove, Peter feels it; cold and hard. Blinking his mind clear Peter grips the bullet and slowly drags it from his muscle. A small groan escapes Peter’s mouth as the bullet tears free and he falls to the ground in pain.

“Mr. Peter, are you alright in there?” He hears a small voice call form the other side of the doorway.

Peter blinks, and isn’t sure why he’s on the floor. “I’m fine Ellie I’ll be out in a minute and we can watch Moana or something,” He calls back, his voice croaking.

He hears no response from the other side, so he slowly stands and grips the sink. He looks in the mirror and sees that he looks even worse than he had before. His skin appears even grayer and his eyes are bloodshot. There’s also splashes of his own blood plastered around his face, making him look even sadder; like a wounded puppy, or in his case, wolf. He gently turns on the sink and splashes water along his face to get ride of what he can. His body shivers and goosebumps appear on his flesh.

Next, Peter knows logically that he should stitch the wound up, but he doesn’t think that’s something he’s capable of right now. He cringes at the sight before him and grabs the bandages, before slowly placing them on around the wound. By the time Peter is finished bandaging himself up and gets himself back to the living room, Ellie is already sitting on the couch with the opening credits of Moana rolling on the TV screen.

“All good?” He asks her.

“All good,” She says, brushing the hair of the barbie doll placed in her lap. “you?”

“All good,” he smiles at her before slowly sitting himself down on the floor in front of the couch and lying down.

“Are you going to take a nap?” Ellie asks him, peering over the couch.

“I hope not,” Peter says, but he can already feel the darkness plaguing his vision, threatening to pull him under

“Sleep tight Mr. Peter,” Is the last thing he hears before the darkness takes him.

 

*********************

“How long has he been out?”

 

“An hour.”

 

“…so he has spider powers?...”

 

“…he protected me…”

 

“…I’m scared…”

 

“…Sleep tight honey…”

 

**********************

“Hey Petey, Petey-pie, wake up baby,” Comes a voice as sweet as honey and as smooth as a bottle of gin.

“Is thrre hmpoo en your cerptt?” Peter mumbles back, his eyes screwed shut and his lips barely moving.

“Oh sweet molasses you’re alive,” Wade says, sighing in relief. “you had me there for a minute omega. Now what did you say?”

“I saaaiiddd, is theere bloOod in your carpet,” Peter repeats, much clearer this time but with a childish lilt to it.

“Um, yes?” Wade says, squinting at the omega lying shirtless on his living room floor.

“I can get that out,” Peter chuckles, finally squinting his eyes open to see Wade standing above him.

“If you’re gonna talk like that then just go back to sleep baby boy,” Wade says, shaking his head.

“Can’t, have to change my bandages, can’t keep bleeding,” Peter mumbles, trying to lift his arms to push himself upright.

“Woah there, easy omega I’ve got you,” Wade says, gripping Peter’s arms and then pulling back as his hand comes back bloody. Frowning, Wade slides an arm under Peter’s back and then one under his knees before lifting him up. Easily, Wade lifts the man to his chest before seating him on the couch.

“Thanks Wade,” Peter mutters, feeling odd at letting the man hold him so.

“Don’t even say that to me Peter, you saved my daughter tonight,” Wade says, his voice somber and solid.

Peter stares at the man before him. He looks tired and his eyes are wide with something close to both worry and fury. “I’m sorry I made you worry,” He says, though he doesn’t know why. It’s not like he knows Wade worried about him. And yet he does know.

Wade’s eyes soften, and his body seems to loosen. “Baby boy you listen here,” He says. “I am going to patch you right up, and then we are going to have a very long talk about exactly what I’m feeling right now.”

“Sounds perfect,” Peter chuckles. He blinks his eyes open and really tries to focus. He can’t see Ellie anywhere, but Wade’s here so she must be somewhere. “Where’s Elanor?” He asks.

“In bed, it’s late,” Wade says as he goes through the first aid box.

“Wade,” Peter says until the man looks up at him. “it’s probably going to need stitches. Also, there’s a bullet in your sink.”

“You, you pulled the bullet out yourself?” Wade asks, sounding unsure as his hands fumble in the kit.

“Well I wasn’t just going to leave it in,” Peter mutters, staring anywhere but at the alpha.

“How are you alive?” Wade asks, sounding genuinely curious.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been shot,” Peter grumbles, glaring at the soaked bandages on his shoulder.

“And why have you been shot before?” Wade asks like a know it all parent.

“Why are there men after you?” Peter counters, his eyes falling on Wade’s.

“Fair enough,” The alpha says, coming to sit by Peter on the couch. For a moment, Wade works in silence, removing Peter’s soaked bandages and then, raising an eyebrow at the wound. “weren’t you just shot?” He asks.

“I don’t know how long was I out?” Peter asks, his face sweating.

“About an hour,” Wade says, dabbing a bit of cloth on the wound. “and this looks like it was from days ago.”

“Weird, must have just been a graze after all,” Peter says, shivering at Wade’s experienced touch.

“Can’t be a graze if you pull the bullet out,” Wade says, rolling his eyes. “now what’s really going on here little omega?”

“You tell me alpha, why are those men after you?” Peter demands, his sights set.

“I’m not sure yet,” Wade answers, his voice sounding tired. “but I’m sorry it happened.”

“It’s fine alpha, but can you turn the air down please? It’s hot as hell in here,” Peter whines even as Wade sticks a needle through his skin to sewn up the wound.

“After I patch this,” Wade says his eyes watching Peter’s face. “you know most people would say ouch or something.”

“Ouch, no please, give me something to bite on, oh no the pain,” Peter says, the sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

“You’re a little shit you know that?” Wade chuckles, pulling the thread through for the last time and cutting the cord.

“I’ve been told that before yes,” Peter chuckles as well, his body still shivering. “Wade I really should be getting home.”

Wade stills his movements from where he wraps Peter in another bandage. “That’s not a smart move baby,” He says warily.

“I can handle my own,” Peter grunts, trying to sit upright even further. Wade lets him but keeps his eyes trained on the omega’s.

“Even now?” Wade asks quietly, placing a hand on the small of Peters back. “The wound is bad and you’re hurt all over.”

“Heh, you should see my legs,” Peter chuckles without thinking. For some reason he never thinks around the alpha.

“What’s wrong with your legs?” Wade demands, his voice suddenly serious and it shocks Peter to the core.

“Um, I have, shin splints,” Peter says, fumbling for an excuse.

“Nice one,” Wade snorts. “Now let me actually see them.”

“No, this is harassment,” Peter whines, trying to sink further into the couch. “Can you get me a blanket instead?”

“You just said you were hot,” Wade reminds him, standing up in exasperation.

“It’s an omega thing,” Peter huffs as Wade throws a blanket from a top the couch over him. Peter quickly grabs the material and hugs it close, wrapping it all around him.

“You look like a burrito,” Wade snorts, a smile on his lips at seeing his strong, and apparently ripped omega, snuggling up in his blanket.

“I feel like a burrito,” Peter hums, trying to find some sort of comfort from the material.

“Peter,” Wade sighs, sitting down next to the man.

“No,” Peter says, keeping his eyes closed.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Wade pouts.

“No,” Peter repeats, feeling utterly stubborn.

“Come on, we need to talk about this. Like, why do you have weird web guns on your arms? And Ellie said you could stick to walls? And that you can fight like a badass? And you bought her a hotdog without cheese on it?” Wade rambles on until Peter holds a hand up to stop him.

“Wade all I did was fight some thugs and protect Ellie,” Peter sighs. “and apparently not that well either.”

“So those guns on your wrists then,” Wade says, his eyes on Peter.

“They’re not guns,” Peter protest, his face feeling hot. “I don’t like guns.”

“So what are they then?” Wade asks, reaching his hand out to grab Peter’s wrist out from under the blanket. He holds the omega’s hand close to his face as he examines the machine.

Peter’s veins feel like they’re on fire as Wade touches him, and he has to bite back a groan. “They’re just something I invented, I’m a nerd remember?” Peter tries to joke, but he doesn’t think it’s all that convincing.

“They seem a lot like what Spiderman uses,” Wade muses, causing Peter to freeze.

“Well I do work with the man,” Peter coughs, tearing his arm away from Wade and stuffing it under the blanket. He lies out of reflex, but his omega aches.

“You, work with Spiderman?” Wade says slowly, not really believing what he’s hearing.

“Yeah I take pictures of Spiderman for The Daily Bugle,” Peter says, pulling the blanket even closer and curling up even smaller. “Can I have another blanket please?”

Wade stares at the omega for a long minute before he answers, “Sure, I’ll be right back.”

As Wade stands and leaves the room Peter watches him go. He’s not dressed like he normally is; instead he wears a pair of dark sweatpants, and a tight gray T-shirt. A shirt which just so happens to do wonders for Wade’s form and shows off his beautifully sculpted arms. Arms that Peter has never had a chance to so truly admire before. Sure they’re scarred, but they also appear inviting and warm. So very warm.

“Peter? You still with me?” Wade says, reappearing in front of the young omega with a rather large comforter in his arms.

“I hadn’t thought we’d made it official yet, but sure,” Peter mutters, his eyes on Wade’s.

“God you must have lost a lot of blood,” Wade says, dropping the comforter on top of Peter and carefully laying it around the omega.

Peter breathes in deeply and is hit with the scent sharp metal and a coppery taste. “Is this your bed’s comforter?” Peter asks, snuggling into the fabric.

“Sure is,” Wade says, still eyeing the omega strangely.

“What?” Peter asks, pausing his shifting.

“Are you cuddling with my blanket?” Wade finally blurts out.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Like I said, it’s an omega thing, and I’m hurt so I’m just letting it happen alright? Besides, your scent helps,” He says, his tone full of sass.

“I’ve hung out with omegas before and I’ve never seen one do this,” Wade says, taking a seat on the couch next to Peter and trying to play it cool as his mind races at Peter’s words.

Peter feels his face heat up at the statement. Of course Wade wouldn’t know about omega habits. How could Wade possibly know that an omega would only nest somewhere they’re comfortable, and in the presence of someone they trust−usually their mate. “It’s just a thing we do sometimes,” Peter finally says. “I’m surprised you’ve never seen an omega do it before.”

“Hey don’t get me wrong I’ve had omega friends before, but I’ve never like been been with an omega. Like a relationship or anything,” Wade says, stuttering the words out.

“Is this a relationship then?” Peter asks him, his voice soft and his eyes caring.

“I’d like it to be,” Wade says, his eyes sparkling and a nervous grin on his lips.

“So would I,” Peter says, a smile gracing his own face as well.

Wade grins at the sight before him. His sweet omega curled up in his comforter with a real grin on his lips for the first time all night. Wade leans over to the man and kisses that silly grin, short and sweet. He smiles into the kiss as his omega taste of coffee and his lips are softer than he could have imagined. They also taste familiar though, familiar and sweet. Before the alpha can even pull away an inch Peter rushes forward to capture his lips with his own. Wade is taken by surprise at first, he hadn’t exactly expected the omega to respond so quickly, and with such a passion.

The next thing Wade knows Peter has the alpha pulled over top of him and their bodies are a tangle of limbs. He isn’t quite sure how this started, but by god he loves it. The last time he had kissed Peter they were both a little bit high and a little bit drunk, but right now they are nothing but sober. Sober and entirely focused on one another. Not to mention now Wade can actually feel Peter−mostly through a blanket−but it’s Peter nonetheless. The feel of the omega’s toned arms and chiseled chest. The sharpness of Peter’s jaw, and how the omega shivers when he runs his hands down his sides. Wade grins into the kiss as he hears Peter whimper beneath him.

“Yes omega?” Wade purrs into his ear.

“Alpha, I missed you,” Peter mutters, his lips finding a spot along Wade’s jaw to nibble on.

“Such a needy little omega,” Wade muses, his fingers ghosting along Peter’s abdomen and lightly grazing his nipple, causing a shudder to rack through the omega’s body and a moan to escape his lips. “a lovely little omega.”

“God you’re the worst,” Peter mumbles, screwing his eyes shut as he licks along Wade’s neck and the alpha tweaks his nipple.

“You love it,” Wade whispers, his voice low and his alpha bubbling at the surface. Wade isn’t sure if anyone’s ever made him feel this desperate before. If anyone else out there could possibly wreck him this completely. Could feel this right. Anyone else. Someone else. There is someone else.

“Wait,” Wade says, tearing himself away from the omega and breathing hard.

“Alpha?” Peter questions, his omega unknowingly radiating _nerves_ and a hint of _fear_. “What is it?”

“I have to tell you about something,” Wade says, biting his lip.

“Okay,” Peter says, a frown forming on his face.

“Peter, at my job, uh not my club job but my other one. I met a man, briefly, and we had a bit of an interaction yesterday,” Wade says, his breathes coming in short bursts. He doesn’t want to ruin this with Peter, but he feels he just has to tell him about Spiderman.

“What kind of interaction?” Peter asks, his eyes narrowed even though he doesn’t feel any real threat.

“We, made out for a bit and, and Peter I can’t lie we had a sort of connection but we both stopped and walked away and told each other it couldn’t happen because I knew that you were the one I really needed,” Wade admits, his voice full of shame and his lungs straining.

“Wade, breath,” Peter says, his eyes softening.

“You’re not pissed? You’re not going to punch me or anything?” Wade asks, his voice turned to hopeful.

“Alpha I’m not going to hit you, that would hurt both of us. And no, I’m not really pissed. It’s not like we were official Wade, and frankly I had a similar… interaction as well. That’s why I kinda have a hickey on my neck,” Peter admits, blushing as he turns his head for Wade to see the mark.

“I really thought that was just a bruise,” Wade says, dumbfounded at the revelation.

“I’m afraid not,” Peter chuckles, feeling strange telling Wade about the moment he had together with Deadpool.

“Was it Harry?” Wade suddenly asks.

Peter scrunches his eyebrows together. “No, why do people keep assuming Harry wants me?” he demands, his frustration clear.

“Because he does baby, I mean he’s already called three times,” Wade says.

“He has?” Peter says, sitting fully upright and looking around for his phone. Wade raises an eyebrow at the omega before picking the phone up off the ground and handing it to him. Peter smiles shyly at the alpha before taking the phone.

 Wade was right, he has three missed calls and a few next.

**Harry: Hey did you get home alright?**

**You seemed upset earlier, is everything alright?**

**Pete come on man**

**Even if you are in heat man just send me a text to                    know you’re okay**

**MJ: Peter you’re never going to believe what happened at work today!**

**Gwen: Hey I saw you at Oscorp today**

**Harry: Peter I’m going to head to your place if you don’t respond soon.**

Peter sighs after reading all of the messages. He chooses to send a quick text to Harry saying his phone had been dead, before clicking it off. “Sorry about that,” Peter says. “Harry and I kinda got into a fight earlier so he’s being touchy right now.”

“Touchy for you,” Wade mutters.

“What was that?” Peter chirps.

“I said you have a sweet ass,” Wade says, coughing into his hand.

Peter hums to himself and squints at the alpha. “Wade, Harry and I really have nothing going on. I could never be with someone like him,” Peter says, his omega radiating _honesty_ and _meaning_.

“I know that baby, I just don’t think he knows that. Now tell me then, who was this other man whom got to leave such a pretty mark on you?” Wade muses, leaning over to sniff the hickey.

“Can’t even say I know his actual name,” Peter chuckles, thinking of Deadpool hearing all of this. Peter suddenly hears Wade suck in a breath and feels him freeze. “Alpha?” Peter asks, trying to turn his neck to see the man, but Wade stops him with a hand on his thigh. “What is it? You can’t be jealous when you did−Oh,” Peter moans as Wade’s mouth is suddenly right on his bruised skin. Wade takes no time devouring the small omega, sucking down eagerly and grazing his tongue across his skin. When Peter starts squirming beneath him, he finally gives one last bite−right over the exact spot he had bitten before.

Pulling away Wade looks down at his handy work, and grins deviously. Peter gives him a questioning stare through his lust filled eyes, but Wade simply shakes his head and leans in for a kiss. Peter reciprocates eagerly, feeling needy for his alpha. Incredibly needy in fact, more so than he ever is. He feels hot everywhere, not just where Wade touches him and toys around. Incredibly hot.

Peter whines in frustration before squirming around and throwing the blankets off. With the feeling of fresh cold air hitting his sweating skin Peter finds a newfound strength and switches positions so that he is straddling Wade’s waist. The alpha looks at him in surprise, before settling the omega in even further and shifting so that he is sitting upright with the omega in his lap. Wade also takes the opportunity to reach his hands around and rest them on Peter’s ass cheeks before giving them a good squeeze. Peter lets out a soft moan and grinds down on him without even thinking about it.

Wade’s eyes bulge at the sudden friction and a growl escapes his lips. “Easy there baby boy,” He says, his voice deep and gravely.

“Then don’t toy with me,” Peter growls back before he begins lightly lapping at the right side of Wade’s collar bone, right below where one day a bonding mark would be.

“But it’s oh so fun,” Wade purrs, kneading at the soft flesh in his hands held back by mere fabric.

Peter lets out another whine as Wade keeps up his pace and begins nibbling on the omega’s ear. “Tell me something spidey,” Wade murmurs around his earlobe.

“Hmmm,” Peter hums, his mind completely enveloped by sheer pleasure and joy.

“Was he cuter than me?” Wade asks, nibbling Peter’s earlobe before moving to suck down on the spot just below it.

“Didn’t even see his face,” Peter says between short breaths. He isn’t sure how, but he is beyond worked up by just being with Wade.

“Was he wearing a mask?” Wade asks, a chuckle sneaking past his lips.

Peter barely even pulls away from where he licks Wade’s scarred and bruising skin to mutter, “What are you going on about alpha?”

“Were you wearing a mask?” Wade murmurs, his hands stilling to a rest.

Peter has a brief flash of clarity and halts his movements. “Wade,” He asks, pulling back to look the alpha in the eyes. “What is it you think you know?”

“I know,” Wade says, giving Peter’s ass another squeeze. “that there can only be one ass quite as nice as this one in the world. I should have seen it sooner.”

“Seen what sooner?” Peter asks, his brows knitting in _concern_ , and his omega letting the emotion leak out.

“Sshh baby, no need for that,” Wade says, kissing the wrinkles away and soothing the omega. “it’s okay.”

“No,” Peter says, shaking his head and placing a hand on each of Wade’s shoulders to steady himself. “what is it Wade?”

“I just should have seen it sooner. There were so many signs. The scent, the ass, the strength, the web shooters, the connection,” Wade says, smiling gently.

Peter feels his nerves shoot through the roof and he has the sudden thought of fight or flight. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter says, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Yes you do baby,” Wade says, nuzzling at Peter’s neck. “and you’ll realize it soon enough.”

“What do you mean?” Peter pleads, his voice dangerously close to a whine.

“Smell me Peter, doesn’t anything seem familiar to you?” Wade asks patiently. 

Peter raises an eyebrow at the alpha, who only smiles in response. Peter rolls his eyes and leans his head down to sniff the man’s neck. It smells exactly as he would have expected, like metal with a tinge of something bitter, like a copper, but with a little dab of Mexican food. “You smell like you always do,” Peter says, getting irritated.

“Seem familiar at all?” Wade asks, a small smirk forming.

“Wade I’ve had the absolute shit beaten out of me that past two days, the last thing I need right now is fucking riddles,” Peter huffs stubbornly.

“Past two days huh?” Wade muses. “who beat you up yesterday?”

“Nobody, it doesn’t matter okay,” Peter says, averting his gaze.

“What happened to your legs Petey, you said they were hurt earlier,” Wade reminds him.

“I should go,” Peter says, shifting to move off the alpha, but stopping as Wade moves his hand and places it back on his thigh.

“Please stay,” Wade says, looking Peter in the eyes. Peter stops his shifting and instead slouches down against the alpha, letting out a long sigh as he does so.

“I don’t know what to tell you Wade, I have a lot of secrets, that’s just how I am,” Peter says. “I can’t change that.”

“I wouldn’t ever ask you to,” Wade says, rubbing the omega’s thigh gently. “but I should let you know I think I’ve figured one of them out.”

“Oh yeah, which one?” Peter asks, his interest peeked.

“My little omega’s Spiderman,” Wade murmurs, closing his eyes to breath in his sweet scent.

Peter freezes. What had Wade said? That he was Spiderman? That’s not possible. How could this alpha possibly know that? He had been sneaky, hadn’t he? Though it would make sense if Ellie had found out. The kid was with him when he stuck to a wall, and fought off seven men all by himself. She also seems to be a big superhero fan, so it wouldn’t be hard to make the connection, but for Wade to believe it seems a little out there. Why would this adult think that he could possibly be Spiderman? This doesn’t make any sense, how on earth how could Wade have found out? What will Wade do now that he does know? He’ll probably be angry he hadn’t said anything sooner. Or what if he’s a mutant hater? Peter isn’t exactly a mutant, but that might not exactly matter here and what if−

“Peter breath honey,” Wade says, his voice laced with concern.

“How? How? Just how?” Peter asks, his breaths coming out anything but easy.

“Well I guess it was my scent on your neck that finally made me realize I was being an oblivious dumbass,” Wade says, leaning his head down to breath in Peter’s scent mingled with his own.

“Your scent? But that’s, no that’s−” Peter starts but is promptly cut off by a kiss from Wade.

“Who, Deadpool’s?” Wade murmurs as he pulls away and rests his forehead on Peter’s.

“Y-yes,” Peter says, relishing in Wade’s warmth even as his inside’s burn. “How did you−”

“Spidey, Peter babe,” Wade says. “think.”

Peter scrunches his eyebrows together in concentration. What is it that Wade had said? That it was his scent on his neck? But yet he knew it was Deadpool’s. The stupid, annoying, intrusive, suggestive, very dangerously seductive alpha. The alpha whom agreed not to see him again because he had a new omega in his life. Just like Peter had a new alpha in his life. How…very coincidental. But it couldn’t be a coincidence, now could it? No, it couldn’t be.

“Deadpool?” Peter says slowly, cocking his head to the side and eyeing Wade’s grinning face.

“Hey sweet cheeks,” Wade says, his eyes shining as realization slowly dawns on his omega’s face.

“No. Fucking. Way,” Peter says as he quickly squirms out of Wade’s embrace and jumps backwards so that he is crouching down on the living room floor.

“Hey now, no need to get all crouchey,” Wade says, holding his hands up in surrender.

“How the fuck can you be Deadpool,” Peter growls, _anger_ and _betrayal_ suddenly hitting him like a brick.

“No, no Peter do not get all like that,” Wade demands, slowly rising from the couch with his hands still up. “I had no idea you were Spiderman until just now.”

“So, what it’s just a coincidence that we met then?” Peter demands. “Of all the people in New York City you could have had as a maid, it just so happened to be Spiderman.”

“Must be fate,” Wade says, a smirk still on his lips.

“I don’t really believe in all that,” Peter says, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t think you mean that. Besides, you can’t deny that we had a genuine connection, no matter what,” Wade counters, lowering his hands to his sides.

“We didn’t even know each other’s names, how is that a connection?” Peter says, beginning to stand since his legs still ache.

“My alpha felt it Petey, but I guess I can’t speak for your omega,” Wade sighs, his smile fading.

“Shut up,” Peter says, his eyes still narrowed and his body still tense as he stands mere feet away from the alpha.

“Spidey babe I’m just saying that this should only make things better. Now, we can be honest with each other, and they’ll be no more worry about having two lovers, one of them being a nameless gorgeous piece of ass in spandex,” Wade says, shrugging his shoulder.

“First, I am more than a piece of ass and don’t make me remind you of that. Secondly, there is no way you can be so chill about this,” Peter says, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I don’t know babe, it just feels right. I knew both of you were meant for me, I just didn’t think to put the two of you together,” Wade explains as he gently places a hand on Peters cheek. For a minute the omega continues to glare at him, but slowly melts into the alpha’s touch and his eyes flutter shut.

“I hate you,” Peter says, but his cheeks blush as the alpha strokes his thumb.

“Awe I hate you too sweetie,” Wade chuckles before giving Peter a savory kiss. Peter responds by humming happily and bringing his arms to clutch the front of Wade’s shirt as the alpha towers over him. Soon Wade’s arms are behind Peter’s back, supporting him and holding tightly. As Wade deepens the kiss further Peter leans in more and eventually let’s his legs rest some, as he knows Wade’s arms will hold him upright. The alpha smiles at the semblance of trust and supports him fully, with his alpha preening at the connection.

Wade finally pulls away from the kiss as his teeth tug on Peter’s lower lip, pulling a moan from the younger man. “If you keep moaning like that Spidey I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back anymore,” Wade mutters, his voice full of lust.

“It’s strange to have someone call me that when I’m not in uniform,” Peter says, lowering his head to bury himself in his alpha’s neck.

“Do you want me to call you something else? Honeybuns, WebHead, sexy, smexy, bonita, Petery-pie, favorito, baby−ouch!” Wade rambles until Peter bites down hard on his shoulder.

“You talk a lot,” Peter says, pulling his teeth away and kissing the mark.

“Yeah get used to that,” Wade chuckles as he rubs Peter’s back.

“Wade this is a big deal,” Peter says. “This changes things.”

“Nah,” Wade says, letting his hands move down a little lower.

“Wade,” Peter warns him. “think about this. You’re a mercenary, and I’m−”

“A superhero,” Wade affirms. “something I greatly admire about you, always have.”

“How can someone who kills people admire Spiderman?” Peter asks, his voice unwavering even as he rests in the arms of a man he is accusing of murder.

“You kidding Pete, you’re one of the reasons I stopped murdering so many people. Well, that and Ellie,” Wade says.

“What?” Peter asks, pulling back to look at the man.

“Well, I’m not really a for hire mercenary anymore. I only take special cases like the one I’m working now. Once I found out I had a daughter a few years ago, I knew I had to stop what I was doing. I started flying under the radar and now I only do what I think is absolutely right,” Wade explains.

“This is something we are going to have a very long and in-depth discussion about at a later date,” Peter says, his voice leaving no room for argument so Wade nods in agreement. “For now,” he says, leading them to the couch to sit down. “I just need to know about the immediate threat. Who were those men that attacked Ellie and I, and why?”

“Those are excellent questions,” Wade says, pulling Peter to sit on top of him. “and believe me when I say I am going to find out and I am going to make them pay. Dearly.” Peter blinks at the sudden change in Wade’s alpha. In one singular moment he changed from sweet and comforting to protective and feral. Yet for some reason Peter can’t seem to be put off by it.

“You’re crazy aren’t you?” Peter mumbles, his face flush as a heat wave suddenly hits him once more.

“Oh definitely,” Wade says jokingly, but his eyes soon narrow and he brings a hand to Peter’s sweaty forehead. “Jesus baby you’re burning up. Are you okay? Did your wound get infected or something?”

“Not really possible,” Peter manages to mutter, but his eyes are glazed over and focused on Wade’s chapped lips. “My healing factor wouldn’t allow it.”

“Well something isn’t right, you’ve been off this whole night,” Wade says, his voice laced with concern.

“Sorry, I think I got shot or something, can’t really remember,” Peter says, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Wade says, rolling his eyes, but his alpha still radiates _worry_.

Peter rolls his eyes and goes to speak but is cut off by the ringing of his phone. He glares at the offensive object before picking it up off the couch. The face of his long-time friend flashes onto the screen before he sighs, and clicks answer. “Yes Harry?” Peter says. He feels Wade tense under him and he places a comforting hand on the man’s thigh.

“Peter, Jesus man you had me worried sick,” Harry calls from the other side, his voice sounding flustered and almost angry.

“I texted you my phone died,” Peter says, annoyance creeping into his own tone.

“Yeah hours after I texted you,” Harry says.

“Is there something you need Har?” Peter demands, his patience running unusually thin.

“Yeah, I needed to know you were okay. You were acting all weird when you left Oscorp earlier, I thought you were going into heat or something, and you had that alpha’s scent all over you,” Harry says, a loud grating sound protruding from the background.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Peter growls as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Nothing I suppose, it just worries me how close you seem to be with this strange man,” Harry admits.

“I’m hanging up now,” Peter sighs.

“Wait Pete I did want to run something by you,” Harry says quickly.

“Shoot,” Peter says through gritted teeth. He can feel Wade getting twitchy beneath him and he looks down to see the man glaring at the floor. Perhaps his alpha can get jealous.

“I was talking to Dr. Conner’s about the time frame again, and it seems that we’re both on the same page now. We agreed that trials could indeed begin in twelve months in accordance to the law, but he was unsure of how the scientific community would react. What are your thoughts?” Harry asks.

“You’re a dumbass,” Peter says blatantly. Wade looks up in surprise at the sudden outburst. “Harry think about this logically, if the public found out you’d be ruined. Your company would burn.”

“Not if it went well, not if it worked. Have some faith Pete,” Harry sighs.

“You asked for my opinion and I’m giving it. I don’t know what else to tell you Harry. It’s a bad move. People could get hurt,” Peter says.

“Alright alirght I do see your point. How bout we meet tomorrow at Oscorp and walk through this again?” Harry says, the noise in the background getting louder.

“I can’t do tomorrow,” Peter says.

“How come?” Harry asks, his annoyance clear.

“Well I’m going into heat so I’m gonna need at least three days, then I can help you sort through all this bullshit,” Peter sighs casually.

Harry coughs on the other end in surprise. “Um yeah man sure take as long as you need. Um, and if you need any help with anything remember you can always count on MJ and I, and uh Gwen too I guess,” Harry says, stuttering the whole way.

“Yup, thanks man,” Peter says before promptly hanging up.

“Well that’s one way to avoid a date,” Wade snorts, trying his hardest to cover up his jealousy. “Do you always lie so easily?”

“Oh that wasn’t a lie,” Peter says, pushing off of Wade and standing up. “I am going into heat.”

“You, you what?” Wade asks, blinking twice in shock.


	7. The Pre-heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took a turn. Try to enjoy it while it lasts guys...

“Hey can I borrow a shirt?” Peter asks as he looks around the room for his backpack.

 

“What, I mean, yes, but what are you, I mean what?” Wade rambles on, stuttering every now and again as his alpha very nearly goes into overdrive just looking at his omega standing shirtless and ripped in his living room after saying he’s going into god damn heat.

 

“Cool thanks,” Peter mumbles, mostly ignoring his melting alpha as he rummages through his bag to make sure he has everything. After a minute though Peter notices Wade still hasn’t moved from the couch.“Wade?” Peter asks, turning to his motionless alpha.

 

“Yeah no I’m getting there, I just need a minute first,” Wade says, his eyes on Peter’s abdomen.

 

“Wade,” Peter says louder, rolling his eyes. “I need a shirt so I can go home without looking like a weirdo in this weather.”

 

“Wait why are you leaving?” Wade asks, shaking his head clear to focus.

 

“Because I’m about to go into heat, we’ve been over this,” Peter sighs, wondering where Ellie had put his hoodie.

 

“Yeah but we also discussed that it’s not exactly safe out there right now,” Wade reminds him as he stands and beckons for Peter to follow him out of the room and up the stairs.

 

“That wasn’t really a discussion, and besides you know I’m Spiderman now so what does it matter,” Peter says, huffing his way up the stairs as slowly as he can. Wade looks back at the omega as they’re only half way up the stairs and grabs him by the waist before gently throwing him over his shoulder with ease. “Fuck you,” Is Peter’s only response as he is carried up the stairs and he feels Wade’s hands holding him where it’s not entirely necessary.

 

“Baby boy you can’t even go up the steps right now, how are you supposed to get all the way home?” Wade demands, his hand softly resting on Peter’s ass and rubbing small circles on it.

 

“I’ll be fine, I just need a shirt,” Peter affirms as Wade passes the last step and begins to walk down the hallway with Peter still in arm.

 

“I don’t think I have a shirt with magic abilities there Petey,” Wade snorts as he enters his bedroom and opens up his dresser drawer. Peter can’t see what he’s looking at as his head is currently down by Wade’s ass, so he pushes up with his arms on Wade’s back. Peter still can’t see anything but decides it’s better than before. “Here, you can try this on, but it might be a bit big,” Wade says as he pulls a T-shirt out of the drawer and turns to throw it on the bed.

 

“You have to put me down now,” Peter says as Wade still holds the younger man on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah just, give me a minute,” Wade sighs deeply as his hands makes larger circles on Peter’s ass.

 

“Wade,” Peter whines, the fact that his alpha is holding him easier than a sack of potatoes not escaping his mind. Peter isn’t sure if Wade knows it or not, but just messing with him as little as he is right now is enough to make Peter lose track of his thoughts.

 

“Awe but you don’t seem to mind,” Wade coos, giving Peter’s ass a good squeeze and smiling as the omega squirms.

 

“You’re such an ass,” Peter huffs, crossing his arms in annoyance.

 

“And you’re such a piece of ass,” Wade purrs, smirking deviously.

 

“Shirt. Now,” Peter demands until Wade rolls his eyes and lowers the omega to his feet. Once placed in front of him Wade leans his head down and lifts Peter’s head to him by the chin. He kisses him slowly and sweetly before pulling away by just an inch.

 

 “Please stay, it’s safer here,” Wade pleads with the omega.

 

Peter sighs and rests his forehead on Wade’s. The omega breaths in his alpha’s scent deeply, wanting to ingrain it in his mind. “Wade have you ever been with an omega while in heat?” Peter asks, his eyes rested shut.

 

“No,” Wade admits softly.

 

“How about an omega with superhuman strength?” Peter asks, snuggling his head down to rest in the crook of Wade’s neck.

 

“No,” Wade repeats. “but I could take it. I’m not exactly powerless myself here.”

 

“Oh trust me I’m not worried about you here,” Peter snorts.

 

Wade freezes before lifting Peter’s confused face to see his. “I wouldn’t ever hurt you,” He says, his eyes sad.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Peter says, shaking his head. “but while we’re on that subject, I had to break my fucking thumb because of you.”

 

“Let’s not talk about that now,” Wade rushes, his cheeks blushing.

 

“Wade I can’t go into heat here, not when Ellie’s here and not when there’s people after you,” Peter sighs, lowering his head again and kissing at Wade’s neck.

 

“Tons of parents go into heat with kids in the house,” Wade reminds him as he relishes the feeling of his omega in his arms.

 

“Those parents aren’t fucking mutants,” Peter says, feeling himself heat up once more as Wade places a hand on his lower back before traveling down even lower and gripping tightly.

 

“Hey don’t worry I’ll let you fuck me,” Wade chuckles, causing Peter to roll his eyes before giving the alpha’s neck a harder nibble.

 

“Not what I was referring to. Also, are you really a mutant, cause I’m technically not,” Peter says.

 

“I mean I kind of am? It was a forced mutation through a lot of painful experiments,” Wade says honestly. “What’s your story then?”

 

“Got bitten by a radioactive spider,” Peter says matter of factly. “back in high school.”

 

“That’s the coolest thing I’ve ever heard,” Wade squeals, much like Ellie would.

 

“You’re so weird,” Peter chuckles as he pulls away from the alpha’s embrace, much to his dismay, and heads to the bed to grab the shirt. Peter examines the white T-shirt before lifting it over his head. He hadn’t realized just how much larger Wade was until just now; the fabric falls down to his knees and lays baggy over his entire frame. Peter is also caught in a wave of _calm_ as the alpha’s scent envelopes him and overrides his senses.

 

“Coming from the man jizzing at the scent of my shirt,” Wade snorts, even though he feels his dick twitch at the sight before him. He had never taken himself for a domestic bliss kind of guy, but the sight of his pre-heat omega covered in his shirt, with his hickey on his neck, and hair ruffled by his hands, really turns him on.

 

“It’s an omega thing,” Peter groans in embarrassment at being caught.

 

“Will it help?” Wade asks. “With the heat,” he clarifies as the omega gives him a confused look.

 

Peter feels his face heat up as he clears his throat. “Uh, yes it’ll help a lot actually,” Peter says, but all he can think is that the thing that would help the most is Wade himself.

 

“Good,” Wade says, smiling nervously. “I still think you should stay. If they know where Ellie goes to daycare then they probably know where we live.”

 

“I understand the risk,” Peter says, walking to Wade and coming into his waiting arms. “but to be honest I’d really rather not have the first time we’re together be while I’m in heat.”

 

“I don’t have to be there if you don’t want,” Wade assures him, rubbing soothing circles on the omega’s back. “you could take my room and I’d sleep on the couch or with Ellie.”

 

“Wade,” Peter says, struggling to find the right way to tell him this. “when an omega goes into heat, they tend to lose some of their more professional instincts, if you will.”

 

“You mean you get really horny?” Wade asks, causing Peter to slap his ass. “worth it.”

 

“Yes alpha, really horny, and very needy,” Peter explains as he hides his face in Wade’s chest.

 

“I can work with that,” Wade mutters, earning another slap. “but I get what you mean. You’d rather be more you when we’re together.”

 

“I mean it’s still me when I’m in heat,” Peter argues, frowning as he goes against his own point. “I just don’t think now is the right time. Not when you have Ellie and there’s men trying to kill you.”

 

Wade’s quiet for a moment and the only noise is the rubbing of fabric as Wade strokes his back and Peter nuzzles his head against Wade. “How long does your heat last?” The alpha finally asks.

 

“Mine, about three days,” Peter says, his voice becoming sleepy as Wade’s warmth soothes him. “It’s nothing to worry about, I just, didn’t see it coming. Normally I’ll only get it every three months or so, but I’m early right now.”

 

“Is that because you’ve been hanging around me?” Wade asks out of instinct.

 

“Probably,” Peter answers. “I’ve also been hanging out with Harry and Gwen more than normal too. It probably accelerated the process.”

 

Peter hears a low growl in the back of Wade’s throat and it sends shivers down his spine. He had forgotten that his alpha was jealous. “No need to worry about Gwen and Harry,” He reminds him.

 

“No, I like Gwen a lot,” Wade responds, his arms tightening just the slightest around Peter before both drop to the omega’s ass and hold each cheek firmly. Peter gasps in surprise and digs his head deeper into Wade’s neck.

 

“Stop that, you know I’m easy to mess with right now,” Peter whines, his voice needy.

 

“But you love it, don’t you,” Wade grins, kneading Peter’s flesh. Peter bites back a moan and brings his arms up to wrap around Wade’s neck for support. The alpha’s grin widens as the action causes Peter to stretch and he leans on him more. “Hmm, does my omega like the extra attention,” Wade coos.

 

“Fuck off,” Peter grits through his teeth and unconsciously begins shifting his stance to get more friction from Wade.

 

Wade sucks in a breath as he feels his omega begin subtly grinding himself on him. The alpha lowers his head to Peter’s neck and begins nibbling on the sensitive skin, and to his surprise Peter does exactly what he had done the other night as Spiderman; he leans his head to his side to expose his neck in a gesture of trust. Wade hums as he eagerly accepts the invitation and bites down before sucking a lovely mark on Peter’s neck.

 

“Are you going to leave me covered in hickeys now?” Peter groans as he already knows the answer.

 

“Hell yeah,” Wade growls. “if you’d let me Spidey, I’d make sure everyone knew you were mine and I was yours.”

 

“Oh I’ll let you alright,” Peter growls back, his mind completely undone by the alpha’s declaration.

 

That was all Wade needed to hear before picking Peter up, throwing him over his shoulder, and dropping him on his bed. Peter blinks as he is moved to the soft mattress, and suddenly Wade is on top of him. The alpha continues where he had left off marking his neck, but now his hands roam everywhere−up his sides, down to his legs to lift his feet up so his knees are bent and Wade can grasp at his ass, up to graze his nipples, and even further up to rest a hand in his hair where he gives a gentle tug to expose more of Peter’s neck to him.

 

“Jesus Wade,” Peter groans as he is handled by the alpha.

 

“You good baby?” Wade asks as his hand finds Peter’s nipple and circles it gently.

 

“Fuck you,” Peter huffs before capturing Wade’s lips with his own. The omega moves hungrily, but Peter doesn’t think it’s due to his heat. Right now he has a sneaking suspicion that this might just be how Wade always makes him feel, heat or no heat.

 

“You can fuck me sweetie, but I thought you didn’t want to go that far tonight,” Wade rumbles.

 

“Shit, you’re right, you’ve been distracting me you fucking−” Peter curses but is cut off by Wade’s lips on his and his hand twisting his nipple, causing Peter to whine into the kiss. Wade makes a battle for Peter’s mouth as he wrestles his tongue with Peter’s and drags his teeth along his bottom lip. It’s not long before Peter gives in and lavishes in the feeling of Wade inside him, even if it is just his tongue in his mouth. It makes Peter want more.

 

Peter slowly reaches his hands down to move them against Wade, up and down his sides, and then to the waistband of his sweatpants. Peter feels Wade groan in his mouth before slowly reaching his hand down to grasp Peter’s in his and then bringing them above their head’s so that Wade is pinning Peter’s down.

 

“Now now now, this is about you baby boy,” Wade says, breaking the kiss as Peter groans in frustration, causing him to chuckle. “So needy,” Wade says before grinding down on the omega and watching his head fall back at the shock. “There’s my boy,” Wade growls at the sight, causing Peter’s face to blush and his ears to turn red.

 

Peter bites the insides of his cheeks to quite himself and does nothing more as Wade ravages him. In truth, Peter knows he easily has the strength to stop Wade, but he also knows he could just tell Wade to stop and the alpha would. But Peter doesn’t want that. Right now he is hurt, tired, and incredibly fucking horny, so this is in fact all he wants−and Wade knows it.

 

It’s not long before the alpha begins grinding his hips down on the younger man with more of a passion. The constant friction throws Peter into overdrive and he can’t help but let out a moan and squirm his body up to meet Wade. He can feel his dick is hard as a rock, and what’s even better is he can feel Wade’s as well. His gorgeous and caring alpha’s cock, separated from him by simple fabric, and the alpha’s own grip on his wrists. The one thing he knows he needs right now, Wade is keeping him from, and it’s really starting to turn him on. The mere thought that the new alpha knows exactly how he ticks makes his dick twitch and another moan rack through his body.

 

“What’s the matter baby boy, you need something?” Wade purrs into Peter’s delicate ear before giving it a gentle tug.

 

“God you’re such a dick,” Peter groans, his voice louder and needier than he had intended.

 

“Nope, no dick for you, not unless you stay the night sweetie-pie,” Wade says before moving his hand from where it twist Peter’s nipple, to grasp at Peter’s length through his pants. Peter chokes out a strangled groan as the alpha’s grip tightens and his whole body turns to fire.

 

“Alpha,” Peter yelps at the sudden friction as he involuntarily rocks his hips upwards.

 

“Yes omega?” Wade asks with a smirk on his lips as he jerks the man’s cock.

 

“Jesus, you’re going to make me cum,” Peter moans, turning his head to the side for Wade to have even easier access.

 

“Already?” Wade questions, his nonexistent eyebrow raised.

 

“I’m about thirty minutes away from full blown heat, so yes already you fucking−” Wade cuts Peter off before he can finish with a firm stroke of his dick.

 

“Sshh baby that’s alright, I just want to make you feel good. You did so fucking well today,” Wade praises the man. As Peter is distracted by the alpha’s words Wade pulls his hand away from Peter, before unbuttoning the man’s jeans and pulling down the zipper.

 

“You just want to keep me here,” Peter pants, his eyes screwed shut as Wade slips a hand under his boxers and grasps his dick.

 

“Truthfully Spidey, I think I just want to see you wrecked,” Wade admits as he gives Peter another firm tug, and smirks as the omega whines in pleasure and writhes under him.

 

“We don’t have time for that, I have to go Wade,” Peter cries as the alpha picks up a rhythm and sucks down hard behind his ear.

 

“Want a quickie?” Wade chuckles even though he is dead serious.

 

“Well now it’s going to have to be,” Peter groans in frustration and lust.

 

“Then let’s get these out of the way,” Wade says before grabbing Peter’s belt loops and shimming his pants down and then pulling them off the omega all together.

 

Peter takes the opportunity of having his own hands free to grab Wade’s face and pull him to his lips. He’s not surprised when the alpha reciprocates eagerly and laps at the roof of his mouth. Peter moans in delight before moving his hands to clutch Wade’s back. Peter shifts as he feels the alpha move to grab something by the night stand. He hears a cap pop open and he smiles as Wade sits back and smiles down at him.

 

“God you’re gorgeous,” Wade says, his voice primal and protective as he sees his omega completely fucked. His eyes are blown wide, his cheeks are flushed, and his lips red and puffy. Wade decides to waste no time, and pulls down Peter’s boxers as the omega nods, and reveals his aching cock to the light of day. Peter thinks for a moment that he should feel embarrassed at having his dick pulled out while Wade stays completely clothed, but he doesn’t, couldn’t if he tried.

 

Wade hums in approval as he spies his omega’s hard length, before grasping it firmly in his own lubed up hands. Peter arches his back at the sudden contact and his arms instinctively clutch at Wade’s back. The alpha leans down for the omega and smiles as their scents mingle together and comfort the both of them.

 

With Wade’s excerpt hands and Peter’s pre-heat mind, it doesn’t take long for Peter to moan loudly and scratch angry red marks along Wade’s back. “Wade I’m close,” Peter warns as he pants for breath and bites his knuckle.

 

Wade nods, and then shocks the fuck out of him as Wade leans back and drops his mouth down and around his length. Peter gasps in shock at the sudden warmth and his climax hits him like a freight train. Peter comes with Wade’s name on his lips and the alpha smiles in pride as he swallows ever last drop of Peter.

 

Wade wipes the corner of his smirking mouth as he pops off Peter’s dick and looks up to see his sweet omega still panting hard and with his eyes screwed shut. Wade slowly leans over and kisses the spent man. Peter opens his mouth for him instantly and finds it strange as he tastes himself in Wade’s mouth.

 

“You sure you want to leave?” Wade murmurs knowingly as he pulls away and rests his forehead on Peter’s.

 

Peter groans in both frustration and contentment as he reaches his arms around the alpha to hold him close. “You know I want nothing more than to stay here with you,” Peter finally sighs. “but I can’t stay.”

 

Much to Peter’s surprise, Wade whines in annoyance. “Stay Petey, we can have all sorts of fun,” He pouts.

 

“Heats typically aren’t fun,” Peter chuckles, his hands rubbing Wade’s back soothingly. “and besides, you have Ellie to take care of right now. I’m not going to take away any attention from her.”

 

Wade is silent for the moment. He knows Peter is right. He can’t very well be with Peter every minute of three days, not when he has a daughter to take care of and not when violent men are after them. “Well this sucks,” Wade finally decides.

 

“Yes, yes it does alpha,” Peter smiles. “but you know, someone else might have time to suck before he goes.”

 

Wade hums as he feels Peter’s hands reach lower until they come around to his front and sneak under his waistband. “You’re going to be the end of me, you know that?” Wade groans as Peter grips his hard member.

 

“And whys that?” Peter purrs as he strokes Wade’s, apparently rather large length.

 

“Because we don’t have time,” Wade sighs. “If you’re going you should go sooner than later. It’s safer that way.”

 

“I don’t want to just leave you empty handed here alpha,” Peter says, raising an eyebrow at Wade’s comment.

 

“I’ll live, don’t worry this’ll be great material for me to use once you’re gone,” Wade chuckles even as his member throbs in Peter’s hand.

 

“You’re fucked up,” Peter says, rolling his eyes as he pulls his hand away.

 

Wade sighs in his own defeat as he rolls off of Peter and flops down next to him. Peter takes the moment to pull up his boxers before rolling onto his side and snuggling into Wade like a pillow. Wade slides his own arms around the omega in a protective gesture that does not go unnoticed by Peter.

 

“Why do you think it’s this natural for us?” Peter suddenly asks.

 

“Told you, soul mates baby,” Wade says, holding the omega closer.

 

“I don’t know if I believe in that,” Peter says. “I’m supposed to be a man of science.”

 

“Then maybe it’s just it our DNA baby,” Wade says, smiling as he leans his head down to rest his chin in Peter’s hair. Peter smiles at the thought but is suddenly hit by a wave of nausea. Peter groans in pain as a cramp hit’s him as well and his insides churn. “What’s wrong?” Wade asks, sitting up to eye Peter, who is now clutching his sides.

 

“I have to go, my heats beginning,” Peter says through clenched teeth.

 

“Does it always hurt?” Wade asks, his face knitted in concern.

 

“Every time,” Peter says as he stands off the bed and looks around for his jeans.

 

“You stole that from X-men one,” Wade says, even though his mind is far from humorous.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter says as he gently pulls his jeans over his damaged legs and sensitive dick. As he buttons the pants he smiles at the thought of going home in Wade’s shirt, it’s almost enough to make the pain go away.

 

“Here, I’ll walk you out,” Wade says, standing from the bed. He takes Peter’s hand in his as he leads him down the stairs and to the living room where Peter hoist his backpack over his undamaged shoulder. Wade grimaces at the sight of his injured omega, but keeps his mouth shut.

 

When they reach the front door Peter notices that Wade seems to have added some special locks to the door now, some high-tech looking ones. “I’ll see you soon Wade. Call me if you need anything,” Peter says, his eyes sad and wide as he soaks in the image of his alpha.

 

“I should be saying that to you,” Wade chuckles lightly, before taking Peter’s hands in his and kissing the damages knuckles. “Text me when you get home please?” Wade asks of his omega.

 

Peter nods at him before reaching up and kissing the alpha on the cheek. “I’ll see you in three days, that’s all,” Peter reminds him.

 

“Right,” Wade says, trying to seem optimistic. “only three days.”

 

Peter gives his alpha one last smile, before opening the front door and stepping out. He had expected the alpha to instantly close and lock the door behind him for safety reasons, but instead he feels the eyes of his alpha on him until he is well out of sight.

 

*************************************

By the time Peter reaches his apartment he is panting heavily from exhaustion and his legs are ready to give out. The walk didn’t take him too long since halfway through he said fuck it and hailed a cab. The part that really got him was that his elevator was broken so he had to take the stairs up twelve flights. Once he is in the room, he quickly locks the door behind him, deadbolt and all. He’s never had a problem with his neighbors before while in heat, as both of his neighbors are betas in loving relationships but isn’t too sure about those on the other levels of the building. He also isn’t to sure if there was a chance of him being followed home. His Spider-sense hadn’t picked up on anything, but he’s also going through heat so he isn’t sure how well it’s functioning.

 

Next, Peter pulls out his phone and smiles as he realizes he still doesn’t have Wade’s cell phone number. He sighs, and is about to call the house phone, when he remembers that Deadpool had given him his number. He sends a quick text to the mercenary/best alpha ever saying that he is home, before sending out a few other texts.

 

He sends Gwen a message saying that they should meet up for coffee with MJ in about a week, and that he’s sorry he missed her at Oscorp. He also sends a text to MJ telling her some of what had went on today between him and Wade, and that he’s going into heat. Peter then pauses before sending his next text, but sends it anyway.

 

**Peter: Hey Matt, going to be out of commission for a while, could use a fill in around town. You available?**

**Matt Murdock: On it. Everything alright?**

**Peter: Yeah, will be fine in like three days. Thanks**

**Matt Murdock: Anytime, and take it easy kid**

Peter smiles fondly at his phone. There’s not many hero’s out there whom he talks to on a regular basis, but Daredevil happens to be one of them. It just makes sense, they both work out of New York and can let each other know when one will be out of commission. Peter almost always texts the alpha when he has his heat so that Daredevil can watch his part of town. Daredevil has done similar things with Spiderman a well, usually when his own omega goes into heat or if he get’s hurt. It’s a good system that they’ve loosely made up over the few years they’ve known each other.

 

Peter sighs as he looks up from his phone and around his apartment. Some may call his home dingey, other’s may just call it homey. Peter isn’t sure which it is, but he does know that he tries to keep it as nice as he can with what he’s given. The kitchen is clean and has all of the appliances he could need, though there are only a few cups, plates, and bowls. His living room is also rather sparse, with a couch and a TV with blankets galore. There is also a small coffee table in front of the couch which he usually uses as a dining table. To the left of all of that is his bedroom that is even smaller; with only a bed, a small desk, and a dresser. Besides that, all Peter has is a bathroom with a standard small tub and shower, a sink, and a toilet. Absolutely everything Peter needs to survive in New York City.

 

Peter calmly walks to the couch and grabs the TV remote. He turns on The Office since it’s something familiar he can keep on as background noise. He turns the volume up before heading to his bedroom and flopping down on the bed. Peter tries to focus on the sounds of Steve Carell to distract himself, but he knows it’s pointless. This is going to be a rough heat, possibly even worse than his first. He didn’t want to tell Wade, but it’s the very fact that he is so involved with the alpha that this heat will wreck him. His body, his omega, is so used to Wade’s presence that going into heat without him will hurt both physically and mentally. Not to mention, he’s already completely spent from all of the wounds he’s endured the past few days…Peter thinks maybe it is time to call MJ over.

 

It’s not uncommon for omegas to help one another through heat, and MJ and Peter have done it for each other for years, but now Peter is hesitant. He wouldn’t consider it cheating, but he isn’t sure if Wade would or not. The alpha does seem rather protective and jealous as it is, so maybe MJ wouldn’t be a good bet right now. He’ll have to text Wade about that another time, but currently he doesn’t want Wade to think he needs any help at all. It would only make him worry.

 

Peter groans in frustration as he goes to pull his pants off, might as well get ready now because he can feel a wave of heat coming. As his pant’s slide off Peter heads into the kitchen and takes out an old water bottle, which he quickly fills. He also grabs a few granola bars from the cabinet before heading back into his room. He throws the food and water onto the desk next to his bed before flopping down once more.

 

He considers grabbing his bottle of lube from under the bed to start early, but figures he’s probably still slick from being with Wade. God that fucking alpha. He had known exactly how to work him, and by God it had wrecked him. Peter doesn’t think he’s ever felt so good from just frivolous dry humping, a handy, and a second of a blow job. God Wade had done everything just−

 

Wait, something isn’t right. Peter snaps his eyes open and looks around the room. Everything appears normal, nothing is out of place. Peter squints before sitting up and moving to a crouch. He quietly moves out of his room and to the living room. Everything appears normal here too, with the sounds of Jim pranking Dwight in the background. Peter starts to think that maybe he’s just being paranoid, but then he feels it louder. His Spider-sense whispering in his ears.

 

Peter curses silently before snatching his phone and sending a text to the last person he had messaged−that’s when the front door burst off it’s hinges. Peter scrambles behind the couch as four familiar alphas pour through the door. The scent of blood and garlic hit’s him like a brick and he knows exactly who these men are.

 

“Hey there pup, we know you’re here,” Comes the most familiar voice of all, and Peter swears. So, Gerard is back quicker than he had anticipated. “Where you at pup? I can smell you, don’t you know. You reek of heat baby.”

 

Peter feels his blood freeze. They know, these alphas can tell he is going into heat at this very moment. Peter looks at his wrists, he still has his web shooters on, he still has a chance. He takes one long breath, before preparing to jump over the couch and stun them. It is then that Peter hears a muffled bang, and he is enveloped by gas. Peter coughs as the gas hits his lungs like a brick and he involuntarily stands to get away. He can barely see through the cloud of gas, but he can sense the alphas are still there.

 

As Peter tries to move away he hears another bang and suddenly he’s back on the ground. Peter coughs as the gas crushes his lungs and he flails as he feels around and realizes that a net is encasing him. He tries to pull at the bonds but finds that it’s almost a metal like rope of a net that he can’t seem to break. As Peter coughs and tries to tear at the bonds he feels his head go light, and he blinks in confusion. The edges of his vision turn cloudy as he struggles.

 

“Now there’s a good boy,” The cackling voice of Gerard calls from above him. Peter glares at the alpha and goes to curse at the man through his coughing, but screams instead as the net around his is suddenly pulled tighter and he can’t even move. “See, all tied up and pretty like a good omega should be.” Peter glares at the man through his pain. “Nighty night Spidey,” The man spits before his boots makes contact with Peter’s head and his world goes dark.


	8. What To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so *insert trigger warning for here for sexual abuse and slight torture*. Not gonna lie, this isn't the roughest chapter, like, I almost made it so much worse, but decided last minute to take a lighter route for now. Still rough, but not horrendously painful. I hope you all enjoy!

Deadpool stands a top the roof of a small building next to one of Oscorp’s smaller offices. He wishes for a brief moment that he could feel the cool wind on his skin, but alas, he knows his days of taking off his mask willy-nilly are over. Those days ended when he took Ellie in. Eleanor, his sweet daughter he had just handed off to her aunt in a safe house just outside the city. It had been a long drive there because he had to take many different turns and roads to make sure he wasn’t followed, but it had been worth it because at least now she’s safe.

 

Deadpool doesn’t think he’ll really ever forgive himself for her being in danger just earlier today; well, technically yesterday since it is now four in the morning.  He still can’t get over the fact that someone had been following him closely enough to know his daughter’s routine, and had been so bold as to assume they could take her. Back in the day, something like that would have been called a death sentence, his reputation keeping any away. Everyone in the underworld had known his name and his brand−the murderous merc with the mouth. He was a man who was not hired or trifled with lightly, and he had known it. Giving all of that up to fly under the radar was a hard decision, but the only one he would accept. He would do anything for his daughter. Which is exactly what he’s doing now.

 

After he had dropped Ellie off at the safe house, he had considered calling Peter and going to him, but he couldn’t, not when people were still after them. So, he lays in wait looking for the only lead he has−Oscorp. Deadpool knows the he had kept a near perfect record in the past few years and that no one should be after him, all except for Oscorp. He had been sneaking about their business for weeks now, and he knows that they know it. Who else could have sent trained men after his daughter and sweet omega? Why no one else but Oscorp.

 

Wade had considered telling Peter his Oscorp theory earlier, but he hadn’t wanted to upset the already wounded hero. He knows that the future head of Oscorp is Peter’s best friend (which by god how is that even fucking possible) and so he didn’t want to tell him. He was also trying to give Peter’s friend the benefit of the doubt. Just because Oscorp is bad doesn’t mean that Peter’s friend necessarily is, but Deadpool can’t be certain. So now he stands in wait across the Oscorp building he is sure no one other than Harry Osborne will soon enter.

 

“Long night?” Comes a voice pulling him from his thoughts. Deadpool blinks in surprise before turning around slowly. As he turns he sees a familiar looking suit from name only. An alpha stands before him, dressed in a red leather suit with tiny little devil horns on the top.

 

“Daredevil I presume?” Wade calls out to the masked hero.

 

The new alpha nods curtly before saying, “And you must be Deadpool.”

 

“Awe you’ve heard of me,” Deadpool gushes, even though his mind is reeling. Why on earth would this hero he’s never met be here now?

 

Again, the hero nods. “I’ve been told to find you, it took longer than I was expecting,” Daredevil says, his voice deep and yet neutral.

 

“Well so sorry to keep you waiting, had some family stuff going on,” Wade says, rolling his eyes as he sizes up the newbie.

 

“Let’s keep this short,” Daredevil says, taking a step forward, causing Wade to tense, so the man stops. “All I need to know is where Spiderman is.”

 

“Spidey?” Wade asks, scrunching his eyebrows. “What would you need with him? And why in the lair of my ex-lover would you think I’d know?”

 

“Because five hours ago Spiderman texted me our distress signal, and to find Deadpool, nothing more. Now tell me mercenary, why would Spiderman tell me that?” Daredevil asks, his mouth moving into a clear frown as his nose sniffs the air.

 

“A distress signal?” Wade says, his mind racing a thousand miles per minute. “Shit, I have to get to him.”

 

“I already checked his apartment,” The hero states even as Deadpool prepares to jump form the building, making the merc pause. “it was ransacked with the door blown off the hinges. His scent was fresh, as were at least four alphas I couldn’t recognize. Your scent was not, so I guess I can tack you off the kidnapping list.”

 

“Why the fuck would I kidnap Spiderman?” Deadpool yells, his patience wearing thin as he processes the new information.

 

“Well, now that I’m standing with you, I can tell that you wouldn’t, your scent is covered in his, but not in a bad way like I was expecting. Instead you smell of a happier him, nothing like his apartment was,” Daredevil says, still unmoving. “but I could still use some of your insight. Why would Spiderman have told me to find you?”

 

“Peter just knew I was in town, he probably thought I could help,” Deadpool says, lying lamely as his mind is distracted by thoughts of where his omega could be.

 

“Peter doesn’t give out his name so easily,” Daredevil says, causing Wade to freeze where he stands. “You two must be closer than I had thought.”

 

“Well, well you know his name,” Deadpool flounders. Shit, Peter would probably be upset at him being so reckless, besides, he doubts the hero wants his super friends to know he’s being courted by a mercenary.

 

“I know it because we’ve been working together for years and there were instances when we both happened to see each other hurt and vulnerable, so no masks were necessary,” Daredevil explains, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible as he explains the situation. He doesn’t know for sure, but he has a hunch that this alpha may just be Peter’s new alpha, and might just be protective. He takes extra care as he explains the rest. “Spiderman and I have developed a sort of partnership in a way over the years, when needed I texted him to cover for me, and in return when he goes through things like heat, he texts me.”

“You know when he goes through heat?” Deadpool growls louder then he had meant to.

 

“For business reasons only,” Daredevil says, tensing some. “Trust me my friend, I have an omega of my own, bonded in heart and soul. I have no desire to take your omega.”

 

Deadpool studies the man intently. He has heard of Daredevil before of course, the blind hero who fights for justice here in New York, sometimes alongside other hero’s such as Spiderman. “I’ll take your word for it. The kid would be pissed if I didn’t,” Deadpool huffs. “but this still leaves us at a dilemma. We need to find Spiderman.”

 

“Do you have any ideas where he could be?” Daredevil asks, his mind put to some amount of ease by Deadpool’s words.

 

“Yeah, a few,” Deadpool growls as he looks over at the Oscorp building below.

 

******************************

“You worthless pieces of shit.”

 

“We’re sorry sir, but…”

 

“…how can it be him…”

 

*************************

Peter awakens to himself groaning in pain. He isn’t even sure where to begin, his head bangs with a pain he hasn’t felt since before he became Spiderman, his arms are sore for an unknown reason, his face stings, his legs burn, and his stomach threatens to wretch as cramps wreck his body. He isn’t quite sure where he is, as he can’t seem to open his eyes, and the last thing he remembers is getting to his apartment and going into heat. His apartment. Men breaking into his apartment. Shit.

 

Peter tries to lift his limbs, but he can’t seem to move. Peter growls in frustration before finally trying to open his eyes, but can’t seem to as some something is tied around his head to block his vision. Once more he tries to move his arms, but they’re tied behind his back, stretched upwards at an awkward angle. Peter tries to move his legs next, but finds that he can’t move them either, and that he is standing with them spread far apart by what he would guess is the same ropey metal material that bound him earlier.

 

“Look boys, he’s awake,” He hears a familiar voice call from not too far away.

 

“How can you tell, he’s been groaning like a bitch for hours,” Another voice calls. Peter stops at that. Hours? He’s been out for hours? While he’s been in heat? He decides then and there to keep his mouth shut.

 

“What’s the matter chatty Kathy? All done moaning for your alpha’s cock?” The same voice from earlier calls, which Peter can now tell is Gerard. Peter doesn’t respond. “You know we were starting to think we’d have to gag you. What with all the crying and wailing.”

Crying and wailing? That doesn’t really sound like Peter. Though, Peter is also in heat, so he can’t be sure if they’re lying or not. He’s never been captured like this while in heat, so he isn’t really sure how this will go.

 

“Really, nothing to say?” Gerard suddenly says, his voice much closer to Peter. The omega stiffens as he feels a rough hand ghost across his face, before slapping him hard. Peter gasps in pain as Gerard doubles down again, harder this time.

 

“Don’t go to hard man, or boss is gonna be pissed,” One of the other goons says from behind Peter.

 

“He’s already pissed,” Another man chuckles from afar.

 

“Still nothing to say pup,” Gerard says, grasping Peter’s jaw and ignoring the others. Peter goes to open his mouth, and then snaps it shut. Right now, his mouth may just get him into more trouble. Suddenly the fingers on face grip him much tighter, and he winces in pain. “That’s alright, I can do it for you,” he says before his gloved fingers suddenly thrust themselves into Peter’s mouth and hook under his jaw. Peter tries to bite back on instinct, but he is suddenly hit in the gut.

 

Peter hears chuckles throughout the room and he groans in pain around the man’s fingers. The taste of leather suddenly reminds him of Wade, and he can feel his body respond at the thought of his alpha being here. Peter whimpers in pain as his stomach cramps and slick begins trickling out of him.

 

“My oh my,” Gerard purrs, thrusting his fingers deeper into the omega’s mouth until he is gagging. “Someone’s excited.”

 

 Peter wishes he could glare at the man, or kick him, or even curse at him, but he can do none of those things as he is effectively restrained. Suddenly Gerard pulls his finger out, and Peter gasps as the man’s wet fingers suddenly reach under his waistband and grip his half-hardened member.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Peter growls, finally finding his voice.

 

“Heh, what do you know boys, the bitch can speak,” The alpha says, his fingers still grasping Peter’s shaft.

 

“The bitch,” Peter growls. “will kill you.”

 

“Tough talk coming from the whimpering little omega,” Gerard says, gripping harder and harder until Peter is doubled over in pain.

 

“Gerard quick, the boss is coming,” One of the other men call out, his voice anxious.

 

Suddenly the hands in Peter’s boxers are gone, and he is left gasping in pain and shock. With the blindfold on Peter can’t tell where the man moved to, or who’s coming, but he can tell that the alpha is not far away. Peter hears a loud creak from what he’s guessing is a rather large door opening. He perks his head up as he hears oncoming footsteps, one after the other casually strolling towards him.

 

“Is he awake?” He hears a murmured voice ask.

 

“Yes sir,” Gerard says, his voice unwavering.

 

Peter hears a hum, a hum he swears he knows. A voice, he swears he can detect. “So, you must be the one who gave my men so much trouble,” The voice calls over to him. Peter sniffs the air since he can’t use his eyes, and finds the overwhelming scent of alpha, and a familiar one at that.

 

“And you must be the jackass who tired to attack a little girl,” Peter growls, trying to pull on his chains, but they barely even budge.

 

Another hum. “A necessary evil to stop an unnecessary evil,” The voice says again, sounding gruff as he comes closer.

 

“Why don’t you just save yourself some trouble and let me go, that way you can get to jail much faster,” Peter says, barely even bothering to keep his head up as the pounding only increases as the alpha draws closer. Alpha? Yes, it has to be an alpha, as his body is responding in kind; his stomach clenching painfully and slick continuing to lubricate his hole.

 

“Don’t worry dear, I won’t hurt you,” The man murmurs, his fingers tracing across Peter’s cheek.

 

Peter scrunches his eyes in confusion. He knows that scent, he could recognize it anywhere. “Harry?” Peter gasps.

 

Suddenly the hand is gone. “Gag him,” The man, Harry, orders.

 

“Harry wait−” Peter tries to say before a piece of cloth is suddenly shoved in his mouth and tied around the back of his head.

 

“Make sure he stays restrained until the mercenary arrives,” Harry orders. “And remember, he is to remain untouched.” Harry’s tone is unyielding and the harshest he has ever heard it.

 

More than ever Peter struggles against his restraints. How the fuck could his best friend possibly be doing this? How could he have sent these men after a little girl? How on earth could this have happened? Peter struggles harder and harder, seeming to draw the attention of those around him as the ropes rattle.

 

“Sir,” Gerard says almost timidly, as he looks at Peter’s progress.

 

“I’ll handle it,” Harry says gruffly, his voice moving closer to Peter again. “it was nothing personal Pete. I just needed to get the mercenary off my back. I didn’t know you would be there,” He says, his voice softer now, causing Peter to momentarily stop his struggling. He wants to say something to his friend, anything really, but the gag between his teeth stops any attempt.

 

“You see Pete, if you hadn’t lied to me, none of this would have happened,” Harry whispers, his hand coming up to caress Peter’s bruised cheek. Peter winces in pain. “Why did you lie Pete? Why were you working with the enemy? And why didn’t you tell me you’re Spiderman?” Peter freezes. Harry knows. Of course he knows, his henchmen probably told him what happened during the fight.

 

Peter wants to respond, he really does, but even if he could he wouldn’t know what to say. After all, what could he say? Hey sorry Harry I just couldn’t trust you with that secret? That I knew you’d try to profit from it? Or even just not understand. Harry had been his longest friend, but not his most trusted, not by far.

 

“I’m sorry Pete, but you’ve done this to yourself,” Harry sighs, his hand releasing Peter. “we’ll have to sort this out once the mercenary is dead. So let’s hope he cares for you as much as you cared for his daughter.”

 

Peter feels anger well inside him and bubble far beyond the surface. As much as he had cared for his daughter? Wade’s young fucking daughter that HARRY had sent people to kidnap. What gives Harry the right. How dare he say something so vile, and use him as a fucking pawn. Peter growls through the gag and he hears Harry take a step back. He pulls harder against his restraints, trying to grasp at the ropes and pull them from where they are tied.

“Sir, should we do something?” One of the men asks, his voice sounding rather far away from Peter.

 

“He is an omega in heat, whether he is Spiderman or not, he shouldn’t be an issue,” Harry says, turning to walk away. “now, do not fail me Gerard, or else my father and I will be very displeased. Call me when it’s done.”

 

“Yes sir,” Gerard says even as Peter can hear Harry’s footsteps slowly click away. Once more Peter hears the rusted door creak open, and then close with a final bang. There is a moment of silence in the warehouse, save for the sounds of Peter grunting in pain as he continues to pull at his restraints.

 

“Kyle, Rodgers, go stand guard outside,” Gerard calls out before hustling is heard around the warehouse and the door opens and closes once more. With the two men out of the room, Peter is unsure of who is left besides him and Gerard, and that frightens him.

 

“When do you think he’ll get tired?” He hears a man asks, causing Peter to inwardly sigh as he realizes there is another person in the room with him and Gerard.

 

“Soon enough, after all, it’s not like he can break those chains anytime soon,” Gerard says, his voice suddenly coming from directly behind Peter, causing the omega to tense. “Those are the same material used to stop mutants.”

 

“And when do ya think the merc will show?” The same man asks again, but his voice is now laced with a tint of worry.

 

“Oh he’ll show, after all, we have his little omega leaking slick everywhere. No alpha’s just gonna pass that up,” Gerard says as his rough hands find their way on Peter’s back and trace his muscles.

 

Peter growls at the contact and tries to shake the man off, but Gerard only chuckles and moves his hands lower. “What a feisty little pup, maybe I’ll keep you when all of this is over,” He says, his voice low and seemingly sweet. “Or, I could just sell you. I’m sure an omega superhero would go for millions.” As the alpha’s voice grows angrier his hands grope Peter’s behind and pinch painfully, he pulls them apart and slick begins involuntarily rolling down Peter’s legs. The omega is so ashamed that he could scream. He doesn’t want this, he hates the man touching him, but there’s nothing he can do about it. His body is in heat, and there’s no stopping it now, and those bastard alphas know it.

 

“Aren’t you the least bit afraid G?” Another man in the room asks as Peter tries to pull his body as far from the man as the restraints will let him.

 

“Of what? He’s just a bitch in heat,” Gerard spits.

 

“I don’t know, the boss, or even Deadpool? He’s got a pretty bad reputation, or did…” The man explains.

 

Peter feels Gerard pause from groping his flesh, before pulling away. “Stop being so paranoid, you’re just giving the pup false hope. We have the perfect plan in place, there’s no way one-man can defeat what we’ve set up,” The alpha sneers.

 

“How about two?” A new voice yells from above them.

 

“The fuck?” Gerard yells.

 

“How did he get in?” Another man yells.

 

“Hiya boys,” A different voice calls from above and behind Peter. A voice the omega doesn’t need eyes to recognize.

 

“Shit!”

 

“Contact the boss!”

 

“Shoot dammit!”

 

Of what happened next, Peter will never be a hundred percent sure of. All he knows, is that through the blackness he could hears the screams of agony and pain by many. He could hear bullets ringing past his ears, and even feel the wind of one passing above his head. Peter could also hear the sounds of blood pouring like fountains. He is almost happy he did have something covering his eyes. Through it all though, Peter never stopped struggling, the cheeky and yet deadly taunts from his alpha egging him to escape. Only when he feels a gun pressed against his temple does he stop.

 

“Freeze, or the omega get’s it,” A voice low and dangerous growls in his ear.

 

“That’s awfully cliché of you,” Peter hears Deadpool say from a surprisingly close distance to him.

 

“I mean it merc,” The man says again. Peter can’t tell who’s holding a gun to his head, but he knows it’s not Gerard.

 

“Well you see now we’re at a cross roads, because I want him alive, and I want you dead,” Deadpool says, his voice slowly moving closer.

 

“You are going to drop your weapons and−ugghn,” The man groans before Peter feels the gun fall away from his temple, and hears a thump on the floor in front of him.

 

“Fucking garbage,” Peter hears a familiar voice mutter.

 

“Peter!” Deadpool yells, rushing to the omega’s side. “Baby I’m here, and I’ve got your buddy Daredevil here with me, it’s going to be alright.”

 

Peter tries to respond as he feels the cords around his legs go slack, but he can’t because of the gag. In an instant he feels the gag being untied, and he can smell his alpha’s scent. “Thanks,” Peter grunts. The next thing he knows the blindfold is also untied and falls away. Peter blinks and slowly manages to open his eyes, before grimacing at the sight before him. All around the warehouse lay bodies and blood, not a single one had been left alive.

 

Peter feels the restraints on his arms go slack as well, and he looks over to see Daredevil looking down and giving him a sad smile. Peter nods at him. Finally, he turns his head to the left, and sees his beloved Deadpool, standing before him bathed in blood, and his scent reeking of _concern_ and _anger_.

 

“Wade,” Peter breaths heavily, his body going limp now that it has to hold itself upright.

 

“I’ve got you Spidey,” Deadpool says, jumping forward to catch the omega. “I’ve got you.”

 

Peter uses what little energy he has left to cling desperately to his alpha. “You’re late you know,”

Peter huffs quietly from where his head presses against the alpha’s chest.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry, I promise I wont ever be late again,” Wade says, his voice sounding broken.

 

“I’m alright alpha, I’ll be okay,” Peter says warily. He wants to say more, so much more, but he doesn’t think he has the strength to do so, so instead he closes his eyes and rest in his alpha’s safe embrace.

 

**********************************

 Wade paces quietly around the room of the safe-house. It had been about an hour since he had pulled Peter from the warehouse and parted ways with Daredevil. The hero had seemed reluctant to let him take Peter, but had been persuaded when the omega had started groaning his name in his sleep. Daredevil had also left him a warning though; do not break Peter. Deadpool had thought long and hard about that statement, before deciding it was trash and forgetting about it. His Peter couldn’t be broken, it wasn’t possible.

 

Now he stands in silence as he looks down at his tired omega. Wade had sighed in relief when he had checked Peter for injuries and had only found a few new bruising’s, but was still burning with anger at the thought of what those alphas could have done to him. He had killed every last one of them, regardless of Daredevils opinions on it. He didn’t care, he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his omega like that.

 

“Wade,” Peter suddenly groans, his body shifting on the bed.

 

“I’m here baby boy,” Wade says, rushing to sit next to him.

 

Peter takes a moment to open his eyes and grabs his head in pain before curing up into a ball. “God, what happened?” He groans.

 

“Um, Daredevil and I just saved you from those freaks and now you’re at a safe-house with me,” Wade explains, unsure if he should comfort the omega or not.

 

“The warehouse?” Peter mutters before understanding dawns upon him. “Oh, yeah.”

 

“Yeah,” Wade sighs before reaching his hand out to brush against the omega’s back−but stops as Peter flinches before he even touches him. Wade pulls his hands away instantly, and stares in shock. What had they done to his Spidey?

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter says, realizing what he has done. He uncurls from his ball and turns to face the alpha, before rolling over and placing his head in the man’s lap.

 

“It’s okay baby,” Wade purrs softly, slowly bringing his hand to push hair out of Peter’s eyes. “no need to apologize here.”

 

“I know, it’s just, those guys they, well I guess they did a number to my nervous system, I just can’t seem to feel right,” Peter mutters, his hands coming up to clench at Wade’s leather shirt.

 

Wade growls lightly before shifting to grab Peter and moving them so that they are laying back against the head of the bed with Peter placed firmly on top of him. Wade warps his arms around the omega’s back to hold him securely in place. He nuzzles constantly on the top of the man’s head, mingling his scent with his.

 

“You’re safe here baby boy, no ones going to get you,” Wade murmurs, his voice shining with an unknown and yet deeply primal assurance.

 

“I know, I know,” Peter whispers, lowering his head to bury itself in Wade’s scent. Right now, all he wants is his alpha here with him, far away from the dangers they had gotten themselves into.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wade asks lightly before kissing the top of Peter’s head.

 

Peter tenses slightly, which does not go unnoticed by the alpha. “Not now, eventually, but not now. Once I’m out of heat maybe,” Peter says.

 

“Whatever you want Petey, just know that you’re safe here,” Wade says, his voice cracking only slightly as he thinks of his omega in fear during one of his most vulnerable moments.

 

“Wade,” Peter suddenly says, pulling his face away just slightly from the alpha’s chest. “It was Harry. It was Harry, and he knows everything. He knows you’re Deadpool, and he, he knows I’m Spiderman.” The trembling in Peter’s voice causes a whole new set of emotions to swirl inside of the mercenary.  The news does not take him by surprise, as he had had Daredevil track down Harry just to find Peter, but the terror inside Peter brings him the realization that that man was Peter’s oldest friend−and he had kidnapped him during heat and beaten him down. He had even found out Peter’s most safeguarded secret.

 

“Did he touch you?” Wade whispers, his voice dangerously quiet.

 

“Just my face, but Wade don’t you get it? He knows, and he’s not a good person. He had sent those men after you and Ellie, and he sent them after me. He’d said the plan didn’t involve me, but that doesn’t really make any difference does it? That doesn’t make it any better. He’s not a good man…” Peter says, all of his thoughts spilling out and finally trailing off to a whisper.

 

“I’m sorry, I know he had meant a lot to you,” Wade sighs, his hands now stroking the omega’s back comfortingly.

 

“Yes, he did. Now, not so much,” Peter growls, his temper suddenly flaring as his heat riddled mind thinks of all of the damage Harry has caused, all the while he had been sharing drinks with the man and debating hair styles.

 

“Easy there omega, no need to get worked up now,” Wade says gently. “Save it for later, we’ll need it.”

 

Peter’s growl slowly transforms into a low hum, but his body remains tense. Wade frowns and begins gently soothingly Peter’s aching muscles. He runs his hands along every curve of Peter’s back, tracing them to memory. He also nudges the young man with his nose, breathing in his scent deeply, before placing another gentle kiss. Wade’s frown let’s up some as he slowly starts to feel Peter relax. Next, he decides to lower his head to kiss at the back of  Peter’s neck, but ends up growling in disgust as he smells the scent of other alphas on him.

 

“It’s the scent isn’t it?” Peter asks sadly. “It’s theirs, the alphas.”

 

“Don’t worry baby, it’s nothing bad on you. Nothing could ever make you bad,” Wade promises him, giving him a light kiss on the neck.

 

“I don’t want it on me. I don’t want to remember them right now,” Peter says, his voice breaking and his face digging in deeper to Wade’s chest.

 

“Alright baby boy,” Wade nods. “I’ve got you.”

 

The mercenary then continues to do everything he can to mask the scent of threatening alpha marking the omega. He rubs his head on his head, kisses from his head down to his collarbone, and hovering gingerly above where a bonding mark should be, knowing that it’s a sensitive spot for omegas. He licks lightly, letting his scent cover the omega completely. As his tongue laps on the omega’s skin he feels the man finally fall to rest on him completely. He hears a small shudder rack through the man’s body and hums in approval. As the alpha sucks down gingerly on the omega’s bonding spot, making sure to leave a prominent mark, he finally feels the omega’s breathing slow and regulate to a steady rhythm. Wade continues to scent and comfort the omega long after he falls asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time writing anything Alpha/Omega but I always love those stories and I wanted to give it a try. This pair has been a favorite of mine for years so here is my take om them in their little alternate universe. Enjoy the show!


End file.
